Fate of Light and Dark
by smexy
Summary: Sasuke is the prince of vmpires. He startes school because of a blonde with tan skin and blue eyes.
1. First encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own a turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own a turtle!

Parings: I'll let you guess.

Warnings: If you do not like boy with boy please leave.

The darkness belongs to one creature, known to be the ruler of night. He commands his followers with a cold heart and hand. He cares for no one, he loves no one, and is scared of no one. A young vampire prince will soon take over the cruel ruler… Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Will you take a seat to gamble with fate,**_

_**Will you try your luck to gamble with fate, **_

_**You don't gamble with money**_

_**No, you gamble with your life**_

Death is the dealer and fate is the player

_**But will you take a seat to gamble with fate**_

_**If you do then be prepared to lose**_

_**Because fate never loses.**_

_**-Brandon Brooks **_

Sometimes fate throughs you a curve ball. Once you think you think you got it together fate decides to through you off.

A skinny teen with amazing blue eyes and sun kissed skin stood gazing out into space.

" Naruto! Can you help me find this?" A elder women asked. The boy snapped out of his day dreaming and smiled.

" Of course. What do you need help finding? Oh lotion I see." The boy grinned and led the old women down isles. His eyes shifted down the isles his eyes met with coal eyes. The teen was pale and had short black hair in the shape of a ducks but (Giggle) he was very, let's say HOT!

Naruto stared straight into the teen's eyes; the stranger held no emotion on his face.

" Naruto." The elderly women called. It brought Naruto's eyes back from coal eyes.

" Sorry. Shall we see about that lotion?" with a glance back to the stranger he moved along to a different isle.

The teen stared at there retreating backs and smirked. He turned back to his business from before. He picked up a red rose and smiled to himself. He walked to the cashier to pay for his stuff.

" This is for Naruto." When he spoke it was emotionless. He grabbed his bags and disappeared into the night.

Naruto walked back to the front of the store, his mind was racing. He thought of the stranger and how handsome he was. Naruto shook his head _" I'm so not gay! But he was.. NO I can't think about this…" _

" Naruto come here!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. A tall boy with long hair and lavender eyes called out.

" What is it Neji?" The blonde was curious.

" It seems you have a admire. I didn't know you were gay." The boy smile at Naruto's face. Neji handed the red rose to Naruto.

" A guy told me to give it to you. He was tall, skinny, pale, and his hair was like a ducks but." Neji smiled when Naruto started to giggle totally forgetting that he was accused he was gay.

" You thought that same thing I did." Naruto took the rose from Neji and blushed at the memory of the pale teen.

" Let's go, unless you want to walk home again." Naruto shivered and started his way out the door.

Sasuke was on top of a roof staring at the stares. His teeth glittered in the moonlight. The blonde boy had captivated Sasuke's attention. Nobody had ever done that. He had decided to tail Naruto tomorrow but for now he had to feed. He swooped down to the humans below singling out his pray.

Naruto walked into his apartment and turned on the light. The apartment was small and had a small TV and a little couch. The floor was hardwood and was clean.

Naruto walked past his living room and into his messy bedroom. He sighed and landed on his unmade bed. He fell asleep with the rose in his hand.

The rays of sunshine hit the blonde in his face. His eyes started to twitch and slowly his eyes began to open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in a cute manner. On the other side of his bed was a now wilting rose.

" OH CRAP! I'm late." Naruto scrambled to get his uniform on and to wash his face and brush his teeth. Naruto's hair was already up so he put his fingers through it. He ran out the door and ran full speed to his school.

A shadow was following the blonde flash.

Naruto had made it just in time. He greeted a boy with a dog like appearance. They both seemed to have the same personality… almost.

" So Kiba you going to Hinata's Party tonight?" The blonde asked.

" Hell yes! I wouldn't miss it!" The said boy Kiba grinned. Naruto stopped walking he was frozen in place.

" Yo Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba looked in the direction Naruto was looking at. Standing only some yards away were eyes black as coal. The teen had ivory skin and his hair (must I say it again) was in the shape of a duck's butt.

" That guy." Naruto muttered under his breath. Naruto blushed when his eyes connected with his. The teen smirked and walked away. Kiba held back a giggle and followed the angry blonde inside the classroom.

" What a teme!" Naruto screamed because he was offended.

The stranger walked into the office to get his classes. A busty woman with blonde hair was sitting at the desk doing paper work.

" What do you want brat?" The lady didn't even look up.

" I'm here for my schedule." He answered smoothly. The lady looked up from her paper work.

" Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of all vampires. What are you doing here?" The blonde lady glared at him, " You're people don't usually come during the day."

" Like I said, lady Tsunade, I'm here for my schedule." Sasuke was unfazed by the weak glare.

" Why have you stepped into the light after all these years?" Tsunade was starting to lose her patience.

" Let's just say I was drawn by it." Tsunade's eyes went wide.

" You don't mean… Have you meet him?" Sasuke only smirked.

" Shit!" Tsunade handed a paper to him that she got out of her computer. Sasuke nodded his thanks and left.

Tsunade sat down in her desk. Her fists were clenched and in a matter of seconds her desk was in splinters and paper was every where.

" Lady Tsunade, not again," A lady with short hair walked in.

" Shizune I need something." The blonde had a playful glint in her eyes.

A red head sat next to a blonde that seemed very angry and irritated. The blonde turned his head and then smiled.

" Gaara you're back!" This thing next to him then tackled the red head! (Meaning Naruto)

" Naruto… get off." Gaara was now irritated.

" Sorry Gaara I forgot." Naruto slid off Gaara and back into his seat.

" Where's Kiba?"

" He said that He and Shino were going to play hooky." Naruto smiled to himself which creeped out Gaara.

" Class we have a new student." The teacher was tanned and had a cut scare running across his noes, " His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara flinched a little but went unnoticed by the blonde. (Of course) All the girls went crazy!

Sasuke walked in and his eyes went straight to the blondes amazing blue eyes. He walked towards the empty seat next to the frozen boy. Naruto was staring into his eyes and he couldn't look away. Sasuke broke the eye contact when he sat down.

" Okay class this week we are doing a project with four people in a group."

Iruka was cut off by a knock on the door. A kid with short hair and ivory skin that matched Sasuke's walked into the room. He handed a piece of paper to Iruka and sat next to Gaara with a side-glance towards Sasuke.

" It seems we have another new student, Sai." All the girls giggled and went as much crazy as when Sasuke walked in.

" As I was saying we are doing a project that involves four people. You will have to write a play on feudal Japan and then an essay explaining about a shogun in that age." Also the people you are setting next to will be your partners." Every body either groaned or yipped in glee.

" You have two weeks to finish. I will grade on how well it was planned and thought out." Nobody was really listening. Iruka grabbed pen and paper to right down the groups.

" Okay! Sai, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke you're group number 12." Naruto smiles up at Iruka and nodded his head. Gaara and Sai had started up a conversation before Iruka interrupted.

" So Sai it seems you know Gaara." Sai smile at Naruto and there was a glint in his eyes.

" Yes. You must be Naruto. Gaara you never told me he was this smexy." Gaara just glared at him. Sasuke gave a deadly glare towards Sai, he caught Sai's attention.

" MY Sasuke Uchiha, the ice prince." Sai smirked and ignored the glare.

" Sai, the villages most perverted gay guy ever." Sasuke's face stayed calm. Sai just smiled even wider. Naruto was still blushing at Sai's comment.

" So Gaara if you're friends with Sai and Sai knows Sasuke does that mean you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Wow Naruto. Yes I guess you can say I know Sasuke." Gaara just nodded towards Sasuke.

" Oh! Well when did you make all of these friends?" Gaara just brushed off his question with a " Hn." Naruto groaned and faced back to the front.

In the back of the room was a Neji. Yes a Neji, a very rare sight indeed. He was watching the seen unfold in his eyes. He stared at Sasuke and smiled and walked out of the classroom. Oh this will be interesting indeed.


	2. All you had to do was ask!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (2 bad --)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (2 bad --)**

**Parings: Naruto and Sasuke. Possibly Shino and Kiba I'm still a little iffy on this couple.**

**Warnings: I might make this rated M for sexual assaults on Naruto but I have to think about that. **

**A/N: Review answers to those who ask questions. 1) Yes, I think Naruto is clueless. 2) It is hard for me to make chapters long but I will try.**

Chapter two:

Naruto ducked low under the table. He was squatting and waiting for his friends to sit down. In his hands he held a whole bunch of ramen, he knew his friends would try to make him eat something else.

Sasuke walked towards the squatting blond under the table and sat on the bench. He heard Naruto give a little sigh. Sasuke smirked and nudged Naruto with his foot. Naruto grunted but Sasuke did it again.

" WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM TEME!" Naruto shouted and gotten up from under the table. Sasuke only smiled to him and pulled out a book that read " How to understand idiots" which offended the blonde.

In the corner of his eyes he could see his friends making there way to the table. He sat by Sasuke and stated to shovel as much ramen as he possibly could. Sasuke watched in amazement at how much Naruto was shoveling his food. By the time Gaara and some other people reached their table Naruto had finished all his food.

" Naruto how many times do we have to tell you to eat something else! You are going to have liver problems when you grow up! What if you get fat?" A Pink haired girl was lecturing Naruto. Which made Sasuke want to giggle to himself but because he was a Uchiha and Uchihas don't giggle.

Naruto had saw something in Sasuke at the moment and his eye twitched.

" Are you laughing at me teme?" Naruto practically shouted in Sasuke's ear." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

" Any louder and I would be deaf." Sasuke then went back to his book. Naruto only sat back down next to him.

" So Naruto tell us who is your knew friends?" The pink haired girl blushed. By meaning new friends she must mean Sai and the ass hole.

" This here is a cold hearted basterd known as Sasuke Uchiha. Over there sitting next to Gaara is Sai." Naruto just glared at " duck butt" who seemed uninterested.

" Hi Sasuke my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura battered her eyelashes but Sasuke was in his book to even notice.

"Hn" was his only reply. Sakura looked disappointed at his lack of reply. Sasuke glanced up to look at the blonde. Naruto met his eyes in confusion but quickly looked away with a slight blush. Sasuke smiled to himself but stopped and kept reading.

" So Sasuke why are you reading that." Sakura had seemed to take a liking towards Sasuke. (Go figure)

" Hn"

" What's you're favorite color?"

"Hn"

" Are you always like this?"

"…" This stick figure in a pink wig was annoying Sasuke. Sasuke almost shuddered at the thought. Sakura seemed enthusiastic and was not going to give up. Sasuke was now fully irritated.

" Are you always this annoying?" Sasuke looked at her with a glare. She was speechless. Naruto took his eyes away from Kiba when he heard Sasuke talk.

" Now please if you don't mind I would like to read so I can figure out this idiot." He stunned Sakura. Naruto blushed and was very angry with the duck butt.

" Teme! I may be blonde but I'm not stupid." Naruto clenched his fists and stood up to glare down at Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked. Sasuke gave a playful glare and stood up showing Naruto he was a good three inches taller than he was.

" Well I don't know you that well but I think you're the type of person to fly off the handle and don't do their homework and are really bad in school also very out of the loop. Naruto only sat back down and glared.

"Wow." Sakura stated. Naruto only glared harder and pouted a little. That caught Sasuke off guard. His eyes softened a little and he almost wanted to kiss him. Sasuke shook the thought away and sat back down.

" Gaara you want to make a bet?" Sai was playfully touching Gaara on his arm. Gaara was in mild interest but nodded.

" I bet you anything that Sasuke will be top." Sai laughed when Gaara's eyes went wide."

" Fine then I think Naruto would tie Sasuke down to be on top." Then realization dawned on Gaara Naruto wasn't gay! CRAP!

" Wait Naruto's not gay! YOU tricked me!" Gaara was about to jump Sai.

" What? He's not? I could have sworn he was!" Gaara and Sai were now in a glaring match. Shikamaru, a kid that was sleeping, opened his eyes at the two glares. He sighed and rolled over, This was going to be troublesome.

" Naruto Have you noticed but Sasuke doesn't seem Straight." Kiba was shifting his weight on his legs. Naruto and Kiba both had gym together and Sasuke didn't have to dress.

" I don't know. He seems straight to me." Naruto replied while putting on his shorts. Kiba had pulled off his shirt and pulled on his gym one that was plain white with the school name on it.

" You want to find out Naruto? I think he likes you." Naruto dropped his shirt but picked it back up in a slow motion." Naruto smiled evilly to himself.

" Fine I'm in! But I think he is straight." Kiba only smirked and petted his dog that was in his locker. His dog's name was Akamaru and he went every where with Kiba. Kiba kept Akamaru in his locker when they went to gym.

" Okay hears the plan." Kiba and Naruto sat in a huddle and made their evil plan to out Sasuke. In the corner of a dark locker was another friend of Naruto who was glaring.

Sasuke sat on the bleachers being bored. He closed his eyes for a while but he could tell that someone was coming. He hoped it wasn't Sakura because if it was he was so going to push her of the satires and say it was an accident. Ino was more tolerant then Sakura and the only reason for that was the lazy kid sitting next to Sai.

" Hey sexy." Sasuke felt that someone sat next to him… very close I might add.

" Naruto if your trying to seduce me you're failing." Actually Sasuke was lying, it was working well indeed.

" I can't help it but you're just so hot." Naruto's voice dropped into a seductive voice that made Sasuke want to shiver.

" Are you gay?" Sasuke asked in a emotionless voice. Naruto jumped up.

" No! Are you?" Naruto lost it.

" Yes." Sasuke stated playfully. Naruto's face went red and walked back to the awaiting Shino and Kiba. Sasuke only smirked at his brilliant self.

Unknowing to the three in gym Sasuke could hear their conversation.

" So what happened Naruto?" Kiba asked. Shino just stood there staring at um… I don't know he had his glasses on.

" Well he is gay." Naruto just blushed.

" How did you find out?" That was Shino who said it very low but Sasuke still caught it.

" All I did was asked and he told me a straight answer." The blush went redder. Sasuke decided to interrupt their mindless chatter.

" Naruto if you wanted to know you should have just asked." Sasuke smirked when Naruto gave him the finger. No! The finger that one in the middle.

Shino watched Sasuke carefully and then there was a quiet conversation.

" _**So Prince Uchiha what a surprise."**_

" _**Shino, master bug dealer." **_

" _**What are you doing in the light?"**_

" _**That will all come in good time young friend."**_ With that Sasuke just put on his blank face and closed his eyes for the rest of the period. This was going to be an interesting year.

Neji sat down in his advanced class of something. Sasuke was sitting next to a very happy blonde. It may not have shown to human eyes but Sasuke's showed happiness in them. Neji smiled and walked over to them.

" Neji!" Naruto practically screamed. Neji just plugged his ears and smiled. Naruto jumped on him. This of course irked Sasuke.

" Naruto please get off. Sasuke why so irritated?" Naruto looked confused and tilted his head in a cute manor. This made Sasuke want to jump him but restrained himself from any such thoughts.

" Neji it's been a while." Sasuke almost smiled at his old friend. Naruto looked shocked and only one thought struck Sasuke "BIPOLOR"

" Yes Naruto I know Neji two we are all old friends." A flash went on into Sasuke's Head.

" You know Naruto, Sasuke you guys know each other too." This shocked Sasuke and Naruto.

" How?" Naruto asked. Neji just smiled but before he could answer the blonde the bell rang and the teacher told everyone to sit.

ENDWell there is the chapter and it took me forever but I kind of like it. I

have always liked vampires I am recently reading **Twilight** and I am so

into it. I'm also into reading _the vampire chronicles_, **Interview with a **

**vampire** by Ann Rice. Love her!


	3. The truth uncoverd

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto so I can be rich

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto so I can be rich!

Parings: okay you know the first and I think I might do Gaara and Hinata or Gaara and lee but Hinata's winning.

Warnings: I am perverted in some ways. I get sick pleasure about death! I have warned you!

A/N No I have not red "New Moon" or " Eclipse" there is a 4th book right? My school only has like 1 copy and there was a long line of people who wanted to read it. My friend let be barrow the first book over the summer so I am now almost done after a day, which sucks, because I want to read more! Sorry got carried away

Chapter three:

I, Sasuke Uchiha, was in thinking mode the whole period. Neji seemed to enjoy my suffering because he would casually snicker to himself, which pissed me off. (I think this is what you call Sasuke pov or something)

Naruto was sitting next to me with a bored expression and I think he is the prankster type but I could be wrong. I can't believe Naruto and I knew each other unless Neji is being a stuck up basterd and want me to suffer… No he wouldn't do that.

" Teme hey!" I was interrupted by this cute blonde over hear. Neji leaned in his seat so he could eavesdrop on the conversation. I glard at him and looked at Naruto.

" What is it?" I mumbled in a dead like tone. He stared at for a minute and then smiled.

" Are you emo?" I stared stupidly at him and then rolled my eyes. He was waiting for my reply and I could hear Neji laughing a little.

" No Naruto. Now let me ask you one. Are you bipolar?" He glared at me which made me want to smile but I refused the urge.

" No I am not!" Naruto turned back around to the teacher. Neji glared at me and I glared back.

" Sasuke, Neji stop glaring and pay attention. You have after school to beat each other to a bloody pulp. I looked back at the teacher and he continued. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a smirk on Naruto's face.

The bell rang and Naruto and I headed towards the exit along with Neji but he scattered before we could ask him about what he meant before.

" So Sasuke I was thinking if we could hang out later. Mabey tonight?" My first thought was hell yes but then it hit me. Nighttime I go hunting and I could lose control if I hadn't drunk a lot.

" I'll think about it. I will even give you my phone number and e mail address okay." Naruto smiled wide but then his face went red.

" Your not trying to you know flirt with me are you." I smirked at his fidgeting and his blush. I wasn't going to lie to him so I ignored the questioned and walked down a random street. Naruto followed waiting for my reply I only smiled at him, which I notice and then stopped.

" Hey are you going to answer me or what?" I decided to answer him and it made me feel a little like um… butterflies. AHHH Damit NO NO NO! I'm an Uchiha I don't get butterflies for anyone!

" Naruto." My voice was husky and seductive he blushed. I pushed him agents a tree that happened to be out of people's sight of vision.

" Yeah actually I am." I leaned down to his neck and kissed lightly. My mind was blank and started lose control a little when he shuddered and started to shake a little.

I quickly moved myself away from him and looked at him with eyes full of shock at what I could have done.

" Sasuke you're a … Vampire." My eyes grew wide and then he fainted but I caught him before he hit the ground.

" Now how would you know something like that Naruto Uzumaki?" I held him over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. I patted his bum a little and noticed it was a nice round soft one. I smiled inside and walked to my house with him on my shoulders.

I watched Naruto sleep after I went hunting for my food. He had staid asleep. He was a … wild sleeper to say the least. I was tempted to touch his face so I gave in to temptation a little and lightly brushed the strands out of his face.

He started to twitch so I quickly was back in the chair across my bedroom. Naruto slowly rose from by bed and the moon was out and he looked so sexy.

Naruto glanced around until he spotted me looking at me. He got up and walked towards me.

" Hey teme. What are you doing in my house?" I looked at him and smiled.

" Well for one thing you are in my house and you fainted." Naruto took a few steps back from me.

" That's right! You are a vampire." Naruto was just shocked out of his mind.

" How would you know something like that Naruto?" my eyes never leaving his. He moved another step back when I stood.

" Grandma Tsunade told me!" My eyes twitched a little.

" Not only that but Shino, Gaara, and Neji are all vampires too and I think Sai since he knows Gaara." Naruto was now smiling at me which made me think again… Bipolar!

" Wow. So you really are the light?" Naruto looked confused for a moment. I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't notice Naruto come behind me to sit in the chair.

" I don't know what you are talking about Sasuke." Naruto kicked by bum and I was moved froward. I glared at him but it never worked on him he only smiled sweetly at me.

" Put both hands on the arm rest of the chair and leaned close to Naruto's cute face. I placed my lips onto his and he didn't move back so I added more pressure and started to lick his bottom lip.

I move so smoothly and got lost in his sent then was knocked out of them when an angry voice entered my room. I looked up to see my brother in a very angry mood.

" Sasuke!" He shouted.

" What?" I asked annoyed. Naruto was catching his breath and was a little out of it.

" What do you think you are doing? I told you to take out the dam trash and to clean the base-" he stopped when he noticed Naruto in the chair.

" Sasuke you're not suppose to bring you're food home with you." Naruto shot his eyes up and Itachi looked even more pissed.

" Brother this is Naruto. Not my food I already ate." Itachi looked puzzled and than made an "o" with his mouth.

" Sorry. Well remember you have to use a condom okay." Naruto's eyes grew wider. I contained my giggles.

" Fine you're off the hook this time but next time I won't be so nice." With that he left. I looked back at Naruto and moved away from him.

" You were going to eat me?" Naruto looked at the floor. I swiftly grabbed his chin and moved it up to meet my eyes.

" Naruto I would never do that to you. I don't care what it takes but I will make you mine no matter what!" I let my fingers linger on his lips but let his chin go.

He was quiet and then I patted his head.

" Come on I'll take you home." His eyes looked down and then nodded. He got off of the chair and followed me down stairs and through halls until we reached the front door.

I let him walk in front of me so I could get a good view of his cut butt. He turned around so quickly that I thought he knew of my actions. I smiled a little.

" Sasuke I want to stay at you're house." I stared at him in disbelief and thought about it. I finally thought it was okay.

" Well okay you can stay butt I warn you my brother is a bit Bipolar." Naruto's face lightened up and his face looked so bright I wanted to touch him but I couldn't. I had time on my side.


	4. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or vampires!

Parings: Okay I'm going to do Kiba and Shino because Gaara is taking Hinata and Lee and Sakura because I really dislike the pink thing very much! I'll let you know about any others.

Warnings: vampires. Duh.

Chapter four:

Sasuke led the bouncing blonde back upstairs to his room. Sasuke was behind Naruto thinking shameful thoughts. Naruto bounced up the stairs and back towards Sasuke's room.

" So Teme where do I get to sleep?" Sasuke stopped. He had not thought that far yet. His mind was on a stand still. Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke had stopped. Then with out warning Sasuke smirked up and looked really evil.

" Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke took a step forward and Naruto took a step back. Naruto looked a little creeped out. Sasuke stopped smirking and then lifted up his head.

" I was thinking… with me." Naruto looked dumb struck and shook his head. Sasuke only opened his door to his room.

" Sasuke don't you have a guest room in this huge house?" Sasuke looked back at him with glittering eyes.

" Yeah but those are other vampire's room." Sasuke noticed the fear in the blonde's eyes.

" How many?" Sasuke walked towards Naruto and patted his head.

" don't worry I will keep them away from you. I won't hurt you or let any one else hurt you." Naruto looked into his eyes and smiled.

" I'm not gay." Sasuke was taken back by this but after a while smiled.

" Way to ruin the moment Blondie. Besides I've turned straight guys into gay ones." Naruto laughed nervously.

" Don't worry Naruto I won't try anything tonight." Sasuke took Naruto fully into his room. Naruto walked slowly in along side with Sasuke and soon was hit by a fuzzy thing.

" AHHH what is this?" Sasuke couldn't contain his giggles and soon he wanted to drop on the floor with laughter but he stopped and glared at his floor for such a thought.

" Naruto it's a towel." Sasuke looked at the struggling blonde.

" What for?" Sasuke only rolled his eyes. He swiftly walked towards Naruto and pulled the towel off of him.

" You are going to take a shower with m… I mean in the bathroom." Sasuke smiled a little bit.

" Oh. Where is the shower?" Sasuke smiled because he didn't notice the slip up.

" Follow me dobe." Naruto followed Sasuke like a puppy. There were some howls and moans coming out of some rooms. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand into his and continued walking down a very creepy hall.

" Okay Naruto this is it." Sasuke led Naruto in side and started the shower for him. Sasuke stared at Naruto and wondered what was wrong. Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

" What's the matter Naruto you don't want to take a bath?" Naruto realized what he meant and glared at the vampire.

" Pervert leave!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke only tilted his head in confusion.

" But were both boys." Naruto only glared even harder but Sasuke was the second master of glares his brother was first.

" Yeah well you're a gay boy so leave." Sasuke only looked sad but Naruto didn't notice because well you guys know. Sasuke left with a nod and naruto started to peal off his clothes. Naruto looked towards the mirror to find a peeping tomb staring at his bum.

" Sasuke you PERVERT!" Naruto blushed and screamed out. Sasuke smirked and winked at him then shut door. Naruto locked the door and then finished his pealing.

" You know Naruto you locking the door still won't help. I can always unlock it with my mind powers."

" Sasuke you teme! You better not!" Sasuke chuckled a little and left Naruto to his business. Sasuke walked back to his room to get some clean clothes for the dork .He passed his brother's room that was very loud.

Sasuke walked back to the bathroom and unlocked the door. He sat down with out a sound with his clothes in his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK SASUKE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HEAR! YOU FUKEN PERVERT! DAM IT!" Sasuke plugged his ears until Naruto stopped. Sasuke grabbed a towel and wrapped the blonde up but Sasuke took a peak and was very happy. Naruto of course slapped him.

" I told you I could unlock doors." Sasuke turned off the shower and handed Naruto his clean clothes. Naruto took them and shoved Sasuke out the door and quickly got dressed. Sasuke was waiting patiently at the door smiling to him self. A light blush was plastered on Naruto when he exited the door.

" Hey there, that was fast I didn't get to see anything." The blush increased and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

" I'm not gay!" Sasuke only smiled and pushed Naruto agents the door. He placed his hands on Naruto's sides and moved his hips agent Naruto's. Naruto's eyes were now glazed with lust and his breathing became quicker. A moan escaped the blonde's lips and his eyes closed slightly. Sasuke pulled away and smiled when Naruto pulled him back in.

" Naruto I thought you said you weren't gay." Naruto's eyes went wide and he pushed Sasuke away.

" I'm not teme! You tricked me." Sasuke only smiled and Naruto stormed his way back into the room knowing he had lost the battle.

" Right." Sasuke followed the little angry sun back into the room. Naruto sat on the bed a little bit he was pouting. It took all of Sasuke's control to not jump him and sex him up. He sat on the chair looking at anything but the cute blonde. The silence was interrupted by a growl.

" You hungry dobe?" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke smiled and opened his mouth to say something but decided not to.

" Fallow me then." Naruto followed Sasuke down some stairs and a few halls and more screaming then a sweet smell hit Naruto's noise.

" Sasuke what was that smell?" Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

" That was the bakery." Naruto made an "o" sound and they continued on. Sasuke led him further down and some lefts and rights and then BAM there was the kitchen finally!

" That took forever Sasuke why is it so far down and confusing?" Sasuke laughed at him and Naruto just gave him the finger.

" What do you want cutie?" Naruto blushed at the comment.

" Don't call me that pervert. I want ramen!" Sasuke only smirked.

" We don't have any." Sasuke stated. Naruto jumped up and pushed Sasuke to a wasll and got into his face.

" WHAT! You don't have the yummy goodness of ramen and the smell the smell of awesome noodles that are so tasty and so yummy and I can't believe you don't have any!" Sasuke stared at Naruto for the outburst.

" Naruto are you sure you're not bipolar?" Sasuke was now really questing it because Itachi would do this some times.

" No Sasuke! I am not Bipolar." Sasuke looked at him than his eyes had another question.

" ADD?"

" NO!" Naruto was red in the face. Sasuke, being the pervert he was, grabbed Naruto's arm and twirled him around so that he was the one holding Naruto agents the wall.

" Naruto you're so sexy I really want to … eat you." Naruto's eyes went wide and in a blink of an eye Sasuke was at his neck. Sasuke placed his lips gently on Naruto's neck and kissed it.

" S Sasuke?" Naruto was still in shock. Sasuke only pulled away from Naruto and opened this huge fridge. Naruto being curious went quietly up towards the open fridge and peeked in.

" Wow you have taiyaki!" Naruto yelled and before he knew it he was fighting with Sasuke over it.

" Naruto how bout this. I will let you have it if you give me a kiss." Naruto went into thought but his stomach growled and he slowly nodded his head. Sasuke bent down gently and captured his lips into his. He went slowly and Naruto gave in to it and closed his yes. Sasuke pushed him gently into the fridge and bit his bottom lip. Sasuke quickly darted his tongue into Naruto's mouth when he moaned.

" Ahem!" A voice from the door came interrupting the kiss. Sasuke glared at him and growled a little.

" Kakashi what do you want?" Sasuke said out of clenched teeth. The silver haired man rubbed the back of his neck and yawned… well the mask was covering his face but they heard it.

Naruto was recovering from the kiss and was still in a daze. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed his forhead.

' I was only getting a midnight snack." Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and grabbed the taiyaki out of his hands and took a bight.

" Thanks. Have fun but I hope you guys did your homework for tomarrow." Sasuke flinched.

" Come on Naruto I'll help you out on it okay." The blonde nodded his head and Sasuke pulled him along. When they entered the room again Naruto was okay, Sasuke pulled out another taiyaki and gave it to Naruto. He mumbled his thanks and started to nibble on it.

" So Naruto… we should do this more often." Sasuke said showing no emotion on his face. Sasuke looked up from his food and nodded. Naruto finished his food and sat at the end of the bed.

" I don't want to do my homework!" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke looked up from his writing.

" I'll help you." Naruto stared at him and looked into his eyes. It made Sasuke feel self-conscious.

" Okay." Naruto jumped up and sat next to Sasuke pulling out his homework. Sasuke started helping him and this went on for a while about 2 hours and Naruto was getting sleepy.

" What time is it?" Naruto asked in a yawn.

" 2:30 am." Sasuke replied. Naruto got up and crawled into Sasuke's bed. He was soon falling asleep. Sasuke turned off the lights and crawled up beside the little ball. Sasuke pulled him close and then fell asleep.


	5. Random I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Parings: Naruto and Sasuke! **

**Warning: Me being crazy with Sasuke and Naruto. **

**A/N: Okay people I know my spelling sucks! My friends enjoy my suffering so please bare with it. Also****question time because I was bombed with questions.**

**Iruka and Kakashi do know each other already. **

**What Neji was saying is coming back up so wait please.**

**No! Naruto doesn't have a big brother.**

**Naruto didn't want to go home because he wanted to check out Sasuke's house.**

**Well there probably will be jealousy going around. **

**Kyuubi is not in this story, but if I do another story I might put him in. **

**I do not know itakyuu or kyuuara. Sorry.**

**Arasi and Minato is a no sorry. **

**Yeah I decided Shino and Kiba. **

**No! I love molesting the uke I will not allow anti groups for molesting ukes! OKAY we are done now thank you for your patience!**

Chapter five:

Sasuke woke up with a start in his arms was some kind of huge pillow that cold breath. It even moved and was really warm and soft. Sasuke cuddled with the huge pillow and squeezed it but the pillow gave a soft moan. If Sasuke remembered correctly pillows don't make noises or talks.

" You're a weird pillow." Sasuke mumbled. The pillow in his arms moved and snuggled him. Sasuke's eyes shot open and there he was the cutest blonde thing to ever walk on the planet!

" Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. He pulled the blonde even closer so that they were squashed together and no room for air. Naruto tried to wiggle a little but was forced to hug the Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened up and his eyes only saw the milky white skin of someone. Naruto tried to push the guy off but the other guy was to strong for him.

" Go back to sleep Naru chan." The person's voice was very husky and seductive.

" Damit Sasuke let go it's to early for you to molest me!" The blonde was now struggling to get free of the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and rolled Naruto so that his back was flat on the matters. Sasuke pinned Naruto's arm down and straddled his legs.

" Get off." Naruto was flipping like a fish. Sasuke kept his iron grip on the blonde. Sasuke bent low and captured the boy's lips into his. Naruto tried to resist his molester but after a few seconds gave into the temptation and kissed back. Sasuke moved one of his arms to tickle the blonde.

" Sasuke AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto broke into fits of laughter. Sasuke took the golden opportunity to stick his tongue into the laughing mouth. Naruto's eyes flew open but closed after a while.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and his hands roamed the tan skin of Naruto's stomach. Sasuke's hand found Naruto's little buds and he started to rube them. Naruto arched his back in a moan. Sasuke smiled and started to kiss Naruto's Neck nibbling a little careful not to bight too hard. Sasuke hands left Naruto stomach and traveled south.

Naruto's eyes flew open when Sasuke's hand brushed against his sensitive. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and flipped Sasuke.

" What are you doing molesting me pervert?" Naruto was in total shock. Sasuke looked amused.

" What are you talking about you looked pretty conformable with me kissing you and touching you." Naruto gave Sasuke a dirty look and got of the vampire.

"Teme." Naruto said. He crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke smiled at the chiledness.

" Come on I'll take you to school." Naruto looked up and checked his watch.

" AHAHAH! We will never make it on time! Sasuke we only have ten minutes to get there." Naruto jumped out of the bed and started to pull his clothes on and ran to the bathroom.

" Naruto calm down." Naruto didn't hear because he was already out the door to the bathroom. Sasuke pulled his clothes on and followed the trail to the bathroom.

" Naruto we can take my car so cool down." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a wide grin and it made Sasuke's heart flutter.

" You have a car. What kind?" Sasuke wanted to just jump the blonde right there but he didn't want to be late for class.

" I have a viper." Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke walked around Naruto and opened the toilet seat. Naruto being curious looked at Sasuke. Sasuke unbutton his pants and pulled the zipper down. Naruto blushed when he pulled IT out and started to um "P"

" SASUKEEEEEE!" Naruto ran out of the bathroom so fast he could have been mistaken for a light. Sasuke chuckled to himself.

Naruto sat at the end of the stairs waiting for Sasuke to get out. A girl stated walking up the stairs. Naruto's eyes went wide.

" Hinata!" The girl looked up at the blonde and her eyes grew too. Naruto stood up and waited for her to get all the way up.

" Hinata I didn't know you lived here." Hinata blushed a little.

" I don't live here Naruto chan. I am here because I'm looking for Gaara sama." Naruto got this look on his face.

" Sama?" Hinata blushed a redder color then before.

" He is my master. He's teaching me how use the sword." Naruto's eyes brightened.

" Wow." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a wide grin.

" What are you doing here? Did someone capture you?" Naruto looked a little confused but someone answered for him.

" I brought him here. He is my mate." Sasuke smiled when Naruto's eyes grew. Hinata smiled knowing Sasuke it would probably be true.

" Oh well I'll see you guys later. I'm not going to first period." With that said Hinata left the room.

" Sasuke don't say weird things." Naruto started down the satires but was quickly pushed into a wall.

" It's true though. You have been chosen to be my mate." Sasuke kissed Naruto roughly and pulled away after a minute. Naruto's lips were swollen and red from the kiss. Sasuke quickly went down followed by a blushing blonde.

" WOW! Sasuke I lover you're car." Naruto's eyes were shining. Sasuke started the car while Naruto got in. They spend off into the streets.

A bubbly girl walked down the hall of her school. She had two buns on her head and was wearing baggy cargo pants and a tank top that read " Do I drive you nuts?" She walked down and smiled at her friend Neji. She, and others, only knew how many vamps were at the school.

" Hey Neji!" Neji smiled at her as a reply. Tenten waited for Neji to walk.

" You know Tenten that Sasuke has come to this school. He seemed to have taken a liking towards Naruto." Tenten glanced at Neji and smiled.

" Sasuke the vampire prince?" Tenten questioned.

" Yeah that Sasuke."

" If that's the case doesn't that mean that he is getting ready for the crown?" Neji nodded his head.

" Itachi, since he isn't a vampire, can't take the crown even though he is first born. Plus that guy is crazy." Neji remembered the first time he had met Itachi. He was wearing women's clothes and tried to seduce him into bed. Neji shivered at the memory.

" Yeah, But doesn't Sasuke have to find a girl so they could have a next king?" Neji smirked at this question.

" No actually. You see vampires sperm is different then a human male's sperm. We can have male lovers and get them pregnant."

" Wow that is so cool. Should we warn Naruto?" Tenten thought this over in her head but she would like to see the face on Naruto when he figured out he was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

" Well no I want to see their faces when he gets pregnant." Both of them looked at each other and started to giggle. Neji's eyes turned a darker shade of purple when he was done laughing.

" Neji no." Tenten warned Neji but he seamed not to care when he pushed her into a locker. He slipped his hand into her pants and started to rub.

" NE Neji please not now." Tenten was breathing hard now but nobody was in the hall at the moment. Neji's eyes turned back to normal and he quickly removed his hand.

" Tenten I'm sorry I've been unstable for the past few days." Neji looked down to the ground. Tenten smiled at him and pulled his hand into hers.

" It's okay Neji. Come on or we'll be late for class. I promise to go with you to Sasuke's house so we can have some fun." With a wink they both started there way towards there class.

" Sasuke I can't believe we made it on time." Naruto was bouncing on his desk and talking to Sasuke. Sai was staring at Sasuke with a smile. It was irking him.

" Hey Sasuke if you don't want Naruto Can I have him?" Sasuke glared at Sai.

" No because he is my mate basterd." Naruto moved back a little towards Gaara's empty desk. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed and the whole class was silent. The girls went into crying mode.

" Hey class!" Thank god Iruka decided to walk in. His hair was a mess and clothes looked twisted.

" Iruka were you mugged?" Naruto asked.

" Well yes and no." Iruka replied. There were no more questions and Iruka started his class. Sai and Sasuke sat next to Naruto, which made Naruto very uncomfortable. One of Sasuke's hand traveled up Naruto's leg. Naruto froze and gave Sasuke a dirty look. Sasuke smiled and his hand moved a few centimeters up Sasuke could feel the heat coming of Naruto.

" Sasuke please not now." Naruto was whispering. Sasuke nodded and removed his hand. The bell rang and everybody started to go. Sasuke swiftly patted Naruto's bum and left. Naruto blushed and chased after Sasuke.


	6. The nurse's office chat

Disclaimer: I whish I had a lamp with a genie

Disclaimer: I whish I had a lamp with a genie

Parings: I think so…

Warnings: Naruto being Naruto…and Sasuke taking advantage of that.

A/N: I finished twilight last night and am dying for more!

Chapter six:

Naruto was hiding behind an irritated red head. Sasuke was in front of Gaara and looking pleased. Gaara rubbed his temples and sighed.

" What are you guys doing?" Gaara was looking at Sasuke with a glare. Naruto was hugging Gaara's back for protection.

" Sasuke's trying to molest my butt!" Naruto was fake crying and pouting. Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him around.

" I'll give you a ten seconds head start okay." With that Gaara pushed him down the hall.

" Sasuke go head. Please try to be gentle with him." Gaara growled and walked away. Sasuke followed Naruto down the halls of the school.

Shino a bug master was walking down a hall that seemed to quiet. He walked down but then he heard a voice around a corner. He walked to the corner and peeked around what he saw made him very angry. Kiba was pinned against the wall by a very perverted Sai. Shino squatted and listened to the conversation.

" So what do you say Kiba?" Kiba seemed to be very uncomfortable.

" I said no I already like someone." Kiba answered.

" I don't think he is as good looking as me." Sai leaned in breathing next to his hair. Shino sat quietly fuming.

" I think he's very sexy!" Kiba yelled. Sai was taken back by That answered.

" Who is it? Naruto? Sasuke? Or maybe Shino?" Kiba growled at Sai.

" Its non of you're business!"

" It doesn't matter." Sai moved so fast that Kiba didn't know what was happening. Sai was kissing Kiba tongue and everything. Shino notice something wrong and looked around the corner. He ran towards Sai in a flash knocking him down to the floor.

" Kiba are you okay?" Shino was glaring at Sai through his glasses. Kiba was just shocked and couldn't move. Shino took a glance at him through the corner of his eye.

" Shino." That was the last thing he said before he blacked out. Shino quickly caught him.

" Shino the master bug dealer." Sai chuckled to himself.

" Sai, you pervert leave Kiba alone he 's mine." Sai glared at Shino and nodded. Shino carried Kiba towards the nurse's office.

Naruto sat in his desk looking bored out the window. His eyes were getting heavy. Sasuke was sitting next to him paying attention to class. Sasuke had chased him through the halls and well caught him without breaking a sweat. His breathing had stayed the same too.

" Naru chan?" Sasuke cooed softly. Naruto's sleepy eyes turned to look at his friend.

" Hmm?" Naruto mumbled too sleepy to make words.

" I'm coming with you to you're house okay." It was more of a demand then a question.

Sasuke smiled at him when he nodded his head in reply. His head hit the desk lightly and his breathing became more evenly and soon was sound asleep. Sasuke smiled and patted his head and then continued to take notes of the boring lecture.

_In Naruto's dream he was a little boy sitting at a lake that looked very familiar. He was singing to himself and a lady with orange hair was signing along with him. But then her and a blonde guy were now walking away. Naruto tried to run after them but he was like he was moving in place. The scene changed and it was a dark house that almost looked like Sasuke's. _

_A little boy was sitting next to him looking at the full moon. It was quiet and the boy almost looked like Sasuke. The difference was that this place looked in the 18 hundreds. _

" _Naruto chan?" The boy asked. The little blonde looked at his companion. _

" _Yeah Sasuke." The little boy turned and kissed the cheek of the blonde. He blushed and held his cheek were it had been kissed. _

" _Do you want to be a vampire with me?" The little dark haired boy asked. The blonde smiled at him and nodded his head._

" _Okay. I have to bite you're neck okay." The little boy nodded._

" _Is it going to hurt?" Sasuke looked into the little boy's eyes._

" _I don't know?" The boy gently leaned in and kissed the blondes neck then slowly bit into the flesh of the blonde. The blonde's eyes shot up and he started to scream. The little boy removed himself from the creaming blonde with wide eyes._

" _Naru chan!" The little boy screamed. A guy with silver hair came rushing out._

" _Sasuke what did you do?" HE picked up the screaming blonde._

" _I bit him because he wanted to be a-" He was interrupted by His older brother. _

" _Sasuke you Idiot!" They rushed Naruto inside and left the little boy out side. _

Naruto was woken up by a nervous Sasuke. He felt his throat horse because he was screaming his lights out.

" Naruto clam down. It's okay." Sasuke squeezed him to his chest. Naruto stopped screaming and clung to Sasuke. The class was going crazy asking if he was okay. The teacher had told Sasuke to take him to the nurse's office.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and headed down the hall. When they got there Shino was sitting down next to a sleeping Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke nodded to him as a hello. The nurse ran up and asked what was wrong with Naruto.

" He fell asleep in class and had a nightmare and woke up screaming like he was in pain." Sasuke explained. Shino was staring at Sasuke listening.

" Put him on that bed okay." The nurse then walked out of the room. Sasuke gently placed Naruto on the bed but Naruto wouldn't unlock himself from him.

" Naruto." Sasuke took his arms off his neck trying to be as gentle as possible. Sasuke crawled in with him and Naruto snuggled against him at fell back to sleep.

" So Shino what happened to Kiba?" Shino turned his head away from Kiba to stare at Sasuke.

" He fainted. That dam pervert was messing with him." Sasuke noted the hint of anger in the bug boy's voice.

" Did you hit him?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes." Was the only reply.

" Good. So you going to take him and that puppy?" Shino nodded his head.

" Yes. You must be taking Naruto." Shino moved his head back to Kiba when he had turned. After that it was silent as the night sky.

The nurse came back in checked Naruto for anything. When there wasn't she smiled and left the room. The room was quiet again until a red head walked in carrying a fainted Hinata. Sasuke and Shino looked up.

" What did you do to poor Hinata?" Shino looked at Gaara playfully suggesting something. Gaara place Hinata on the last available bed ignoring Shino.

" She fainted. Sasuke I told you to go easy on him." Gaara stared at Naruto's sleeping form.

" Shut up. He fell asleep in class and woke up screaming his head off." Gaara looked amused at that.

" Shino what happed with Kiba?" Gaara was amused at the anger he had.

" Sai was being a pervert again." Was the only reply. The room was quiet again but the nure ran back in.

" What's wrong?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

" Nothing she just fainted." The nurse eyed us all.

" IS there a hard test going on and you're trying to get out of?" The nurse was getting suspicious with the three boys.

" No they all really did faint. Besides all three of us have different teachers. I came from Orochimaru." Gaara said.

" I came from Kakashi's room." Sasuke mumbled. He was still in Naruto's bed.

" I was hear since this morning." Shino answered. The nurse nodded her head and left the room once more. All three boys wee quiet.

" Hey Sasuke you are going to be crowned king pretty soon aren't you" Shin said breaking the quiet.

" Yeah. Next year in the winter I'm going to take Naruto with me to meet my parents this Christmas. I think he might like the snow." Shino didn't say anything more.

Neji was leaning by the open door listening. Neji smiled and walked back to his class.

" So you still don't remember?" Neji was taken back to the voices in the nurse's office.

" I barley remember past my child hood. It was so long ago." Sasuke was staring at Naruto's face. He bent down and captured the blonde's lips. Gaara rolled his eyes.

" No taking advantage Sasuke." Gaara mumbled the words quietly. Sasuke kept going then stopped when Naruto twitched a little.

" He looks so fuckable though." Naruto jumped up and glared at Sasuke.

" What! You pervert!" Naruto screamed.

" So you were up? I figured that when Gaara walked in. You suck at pretending." Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the bed. He started to kiss Naruto more and then stopped when Naruto passed out.

" Oops I may have over did it a little." Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto's face. The other two boys started to laugh. Sasuke only smiled and sat back in the bed. Naruto curled into him.

Neji smiled to himself and walked back down the hall.

" Don't worry Sasuke you will remember you're past sooner then you think." Neji disappeared around the corner leaving no sound. Out of the nurses office someone sneezed. (Whom do you think?)

End

What did you think about that readers? Next chapter I will go more into the problem!


	7. light vampire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… one day I will be rich

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… one day I will be rich!

Parings: Boys and stuff!

Warnings: nose bleeds.

A/N Questions and Answers time.

Well I'll get into Naruto and Sasuke's past in this one.

Okay Kiba fainted from lack of air and shock. Hinata fainted because Gaara was to close to her.

I'm not being mean to Naruto. He actually likes everything. That's why he hasn't hit Sasuke.

No! Naruto was not born again.

No time warp.

Yes it was in the past when people killed people by hanging them.

Every one that is a vampire knows Naruto they just don't want to spring the news on him.

Tsunade is not a vampire so she doesn't know much about Naruto and Sasuke's past. Because she is related to vampires she knows Sasuke.

Yeah I could put Konoha and friends in hear.

Not sure about brotherly love but okay.

Chapter: seven

My eyes fluttered open and I was awake. I tried to pull my arm to rub my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I tried harder and figured out something was holding onto me very tight. I tried wiggling my self out of the iron hold but it didn't work, I was stuck. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping pervert holding me.

" Sasuke?" He didn't mover or twitch. He looked very sexy I'll admit to myself. He looked like he was happy sleeping. I stopped my wiggling and just stared at him. I didn't even notice that there were other people in the room.

" Naruto you awake?" The voice was familiar to a red head I know and love. I tried to move my eyes to see him but Sasuke was gripping harder and starting to snuggle me. My heart is pounding because he just moved his hands south from my back.

" Hey Gaara what are you doing here?" I asked my voice was a little shaky because Sasuke's hands were still sliding down.

" Hinata just fainted for some odd reason." Gaara, which I still can't see, sounded a little embarrassed.

" SASUKE!" I screamed because his hands were now squeezing by bum and were not letting up also because I couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke was still asleep after I screamed. I heard three people laughing and my face seemed to be on fire.

" Kiba and who else? Why are you guys here? Get him off!" The laughter went on and I heard the bell ring for lunch.

" Hey Naruto I didn't know you turned gay." Kiba was taunting Me I could hear it in his voice. I wiggled even harder but his hands were now in a rhythm of massaging my bum. I was wailing like a baby but as long as it worked I don't care.

Sasuke's eyes were twitching and slowly opened. My breath was taken away at the image. I didn't even notice that I had stopped my struggling and whaling.

" Naruto?" His voice was foggy from sleep and he kept blinking his yes. I couldn't even speak I was so shocked. I finally regained my self when the basterd' hands didn't stop there molesting on my bum.

" Sasuke you perv! Get you're hands off my ass!" He only smiled and my heart skipped a beat. He slowly removed his hands and then he was so fast that it took me a while to know what he had just done. He was kissing me full on again and it was goo I mean very wrong for him to take advantage of me. He slowly pulled away and smiled this heavenly smile that I could live with.

" Sasuke I told you too go easy on him." Gaara's face was emotionless but his face held a lot of it when he looked at Hinata.

" Wait Gaara you knew he was going to molest me in my sleep?" Gaara ignored me. I can't believe he would do that to me.

" Come on Naruto let's get some lunch." I followed Sasuke out of the room and ino quiet halls. Sasuke was quiet as we walked. Ive only known him for two days but it felt like a lifetime. We finally entered the lunchroom and the girls started to look at Sasuke with those creepy eyes.

" Sasuke Naruto, where have you guys been hiding?" The lazy bum Shikamaru was right behind us.

" We were in the nurses office." Sasuke stated.

" Oh. Have you seen Kiba or Shino?" He asked in a lazy tone.

" They are in the nurse's office. So Is Gaara and Hinata." I put in. I was putting money on ramen. I bought five bowls and ate them in no time at all. Sasuke seemed to like to watch me eat. He pulled out that book he was reading yesterday, I glared at him with full force but he didn't see it.

" Oh Sasuke." Came a girl's voice. It was Sakura walking with her friend Ino. Ino sat next to Shikamaru while Sakura sat next to Sasuke. My eye's started to twitch for some unknown reason.

" So Sasuke I was thinking." She was blushing and I knew what she was going to ask him. I rolled my eyes and continued on with my lunch.

" Well.. Will you go out with me?" Sakura looked with pleading eyes. Sasuke didn't even look at her.

" Hey Naruto in the book it doesn't say anything about how fast idiots eat." I dropped my chopsticks into my bowl and glared at him.

" I'm not an Idiot. By the way Sakura was talking to you. Sasuke turned his head and she cringed. He was probably glaring at her.

" What is it?" His voice was very icy cold. I even flinched when he said those words.

" Well I was wondering if you would… um go out with me?" Sakura glanced at the floor red in the face.

" No." That was all he said and returned back to his book. Sakura looked like she was about to cry. I felt kind a bad for her. I finished eating my ramen and through all the bowls away. Sasuke kept his eyes on me the whole time I was away from him.

School went by fast after that. Sasuke was following me home, which ticked me off. He was going to try to molest me at my own home. Wait grandma Tsunade would be home so it was all good.

" Grandma I'm home." I walked in and motioned Sasuke to follow. He was quiet all the way here and it made me suspicious. Grandma came out of her room looking tired.

" Naruto what did I tell you about bringing weird things home with you. Just don't make to much noise and use a condom okay." With that she left me all alone with the pervert. I tuned slightly to get a look at Sasuke's face that made me whish hadn't. HE was smiling which gave me shivers down my back.

" Sasuke she was only kidding with us." I tried to get the look of my face. He only smiled wider and I ran into my room so fast but Sasuke was a little faster then I. He pulled me on the bed and started to strip of my jacket. He kissed my neck and man it feels so good. The door suddley open and my granny was there smiling. I knew she would come through for me.

" I was just kidding. Make all the noise you want. I'm leaving to a bar. I'll be back late so you can order pizza." I looked wide-eyed at the now empty doorway. Sasuke smirked and continued on. He stopped and got off me. I was in lala land and I was sad that he got off well I wont tell him that.

" Hey Naruto. In class you were screaming when you woke up." I stared at him then it hit me.

" Yeah I had a nightmare and it seemed so… real." I told him the story and his eyes got really big and it made me giggle. He patted my head and gave me a kiss and then kissed my neck. I didn't know what had gotten into him but he just started to kiss me everywhere. I was in lala land again and HE stripped off my shirt and left wet kisses down my chest. I was totally letting him do whatever to my body and I forgot all my pride.

There was a knock at the door but Sasuke didn't stop. He kept going and he grabbed one of by buds into his mouth and it made my back arch. I couldn't help but moan and give in to every touch. The door was still knocking and Sasuke let go of me and stopped off to open the door. I quickly followed him just in case it was someone important.

" Neji what the hell." I heard Sasuke say in a growl. He glanced at me and I didn't put my shirt back on.

" Oh. Sorry Sasuke. Anyway you ready to know the truth?" I stared at them in confusion Sasuke looked confused too for a second.

" Yeah." Sasuke answered. Neji smiled and let him self in. He chose to sit on one of the chairs that sat in the living room.

" Well Naruto you had a dream today right about you getting bit by a vampire?" I looked was shocked that he knew that but nodded my head.

" Well everything in that dream happened 200 years ago. I looked dumb struck. Sasuke looked worse.

" How is that possible?" Sasuke was sort of shaking.

" Over time Humans will forget the past and only remember the present. It's the same thing with vampires. You two forgot you're child hood memories they will sometimes come back in a flash or dreams.

" Naruto you are a rare breed of a vampire so we call you light same as Itachi. You guys are still human but you're not. You still have a lot of human in you and don't require blood to live forever. All you need is a good fuck and you will be fine." I was so shocked out of my mind when he said a good fuck! I had my jaw open and everything.

" A good fuck you say? I think I can handle that." Sasuke was staring at me with even more hunger in his eyes then before.

" Sasuke you know you are not aloud until you get married to him!" Neji was firm. His eyes were white and pearly. Sasuke glared at him with full power that a pillow blew up.

" I can't wait that long." Sasuke sounded very childish and it made me giggle. Sasuke without warning jumped me and started to kiss me roughly and I let my body go forgetting everything. I was soon in my room with a hungry Sasuke. His eyes were red and I was about to scream but he covered my mouth with his.

" Don't worry Naru chan I won't bite to hard. He was at my neck licking it. I was shaking wildly and he pulled back.

" O Shit Naruto I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." He was backing away and was close to the door. HE left and I was all alone in my room.

After that I didn't see Sasuke for a while. It was about two weeks and he looked better.

" Sasuke!" I don't know what happened but by body ran towards him and I jumped him. He was so surprised and the look on his face was so funny.

" Naruto I'm so sorrry. I was getting really hungry and I couldn't control my self around you." I nodded my head and patted his. I kissed his cheek and he blushed.


	8. molesting match maker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Parings: I don't know about this.**

**Warnings: I don't know…**

**A/N I'm sorry if chapter seven was confusing****. ****If you have any questions on it please ask ****Okay well you guys might be wondering is Naruto a virgin. Well he is actually! I no this is confusing but please try to understand. All these years his memory is fading because he has not had sex yet and he is actually dying by not really remembering. Sasuke on the other hand was taken away from Naruto because he would have gone crazy if he had continued to drink Naruto's blood at his age he is not suppose to drink human blood. His memory was erased of that night and so was Naruto. That might help you guys. By the way I figured out Sasuke's mothers name! **

Chapter eight

Sasuke was glancing out of the window. It was snowing and he knew that Christmas was coming around. He had not asked Naruto to spend Christmas with his family. It looked real clean and fresh outside but cold. Sasuke hated the freezing could. Naruto on the other hand loved it.

The bell rang for the end of class and Sasuke waited for Naruto to get up. Naruto was picking up all his notes and books. Since he had became friends with Sasuke he was pushed in school even harder. Of course Sasuke still was molesting him at random times still which pissed off the blonde.

" Hey dobe you coming over today right?" Sasuke was walking by his side and trying to keep his hands to himself. It was proving difficult because the blonde was wearing tight jeans that hugged all his curves. His eyes were glued mostly to his butt and um… well you guys are the perverts so you should know.

" Yeah I'm coming. I going to bring by future wife." Naruto was giggling. Sasuke stopped in horror and was glaring at the floor.

" What did you say?" Naruto was still laughing and walking.

" I'm only kidding Sasuke. It was a joke." Naruto was slammed into a wall by a very angry Sasuke. Sasuke was gripping on to Naruto's butt very tightly and pushing his balls into his.

" If I ever find out that you have a girlfriend I'm going to drain all her blood then kill her to death and then I'm going to cut her into a million pieces and burn her to ashes! When I'm done I'm going to fuck you hard and fast!" Sasuke stared at Naruto's surprised face and gently let go of him. He kissed his cheeks. The whole students that witnessed this out burst parted for them.

Naruto was taking it very easy about being a vampire. He had actually liked the idea about living forever. The only part he didn't like was having sex with someone. Sasuke kept telling him that he wouldn't mind giving up his virginity for him. That part about Sasuke being a virgin made the blonde laugh out but was quickly reminded that he was a virgin.

" Sasuke Naruto hey." A lazy voice was calling out to them from a table full of friends. Sakura had not let up on having Sasuke as hers. What Sasuke would do to avoid the pink thing was completely ignore her and talk to Naruto non-stop. Other than that the whole gang were all friends.

" So Shikamaru I didn't know you were a lady's man. Are you going to go out with Ino of Temari?" Naruto sat himself right next to the lazy bum. Sasuke sat himself next to the bouncing blonde.

" Women are so troublesome. I don't know." shikamaru yawned and went back to closing his eyes. Naruto glared then turned his attention back to the quiet Sasuke.

" So Sasuke what do you like about me?" Sasuke sharply turned his head opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

" That was a little random don't you think." Sasuke was not avoiding the question he was just surprised at the random time and place.

" Hey don't change the subject!" Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke stared into his blue ones and smiled that smile that made Naruto's stomach fill up with butterflies.

" I don't know. Can I get back to you on that?" Sasuke's eyes were full of trouble and he was in deep thought. Sasuke stared at him for a while and shrugged.

" Fine I will drop it for now but you better tell me next time I ask!" Naruto turned his head to hide his blush.

At the other end of the table was an angry Sakura. At first she thought that Naruto and Sasuke were just friends but they acted to friendly for her taste. She glared at Naruto and was biting her nails.

" I have to get those two apart!" Sakura was talking to herself. Hinata however was sitting right next to her listening to her. Gaara was also with Hinata listening in on her plan.

The school bell rang ending the day. Naruto ran out fast jumping high in the air. Sasuke was following behind him in a happy state.

" Sasuke where is you're house again?" Naruto stopped walking. Sasuke just smirked and kept walking. Naruto followed of course. Sasuke walked in thought not even wondering if Naruto was still following.

" So Sasuke what are you thinking?" Naruto's voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

" I want to ask you something." Sasuke was looking froward. Naruto was very curious as to what the duck butt wanted.

" What is it?" Naruto pushed him on.

" Well I wanted to know if you would like to come and have Christmas with my family this year?" Sasuke's eyes went wide and a smile was plastered on his face.

" Yeah! But what about grandma Tsunade and Iruka?" Sasuke looked up and smiled.

" My family does live in a mansion so I think they can come. In fact Tsunade knows my family." Sasuke took this option to grab the blonde's hand. Naruto didn't pull away from him.

" Well okay! I'll tell her." Naruto was smiling and laughing. They walked for about ten more minutes and hit the subway and finally found Sasuke's huge house. It was painted white and had a weird symbol that reminded Naruto of a poke ball from pokemon. They enter and didn't bother to take of their shoes. Naruto followed Sasuke up some satires down ten halls and past a garden and down more halls and there was Sasuke's room.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke's bed and jumped on it and snuggled the pillow. Sasuke was still trying to control his lust for the blonde. The blonde was about to fall asleep when it hit him…hard. He stopped and snuck a peak at the dark vampire who was staring at him with hunger but not the same kind of hunger.

" Sasuke are you okay? You did eat last night right?" Naruto stopped hugging the pillow and got up from the bed. Sasuke stood there watching the blondes every move his eyes full of uncontrolled lust.

" Sasuke you know you can't rape me." Naruto thought that Sasuke wasn't listening but then Sasuke smirked.

" They did say I was not allowed but that was just because you are not married to me but if I do rape you will have to become my bride." Naruto started to back up and duck butt stepped froward.

" Sasuke come on pal you're just kidding right?" Sasuke smiled a soft smile before he leaped onto Naruto bringing him onto the bed. Sasuke crushed his lips on Naruto's and his hands were roaming every where. Naruto started to squirm and was trying not to enjoy the pleasents touch.

Sasuke touched Naruto's bud softly and Naruto moaned. A tongue darted into the blonde's mouth fighting for dominance. Sasuke's hands went lower and he slipped them down Naruto's pants and grabbed his bum. Naruto was letting his body go into pleasure he slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt to get a better feel of the pale flesh.

Sasuke took his hands out and grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt. Naruto looked at him and raised his hands. The shirt was quickly discarded to the floor. Sasuke trailed wet kisses down the blonde's chest. His mouth quickly took up a hard bud and started to suck hard.

" Ahhhhh Sas… ahhh!" Naruto was enjoying himself, which pushed Sasuke to do more. He went back up to the blonde's neck and nipped at it and sucked. A hickey was starting to form on his neck and Sasuke smirked at his work. Sasuke continued his work and took up another bud doing the same thing to the other one.

Naruto was in pleasure land and wanted Sasuke to do more. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's stomach and stopped when he got to the button jeans. Sasuke started to unbutton his pants but a hand shot out to stop him.

"Hell no! Fine I will admit I love you're dam molesting but I'm not going that far pervert!" Sasuke smirked and kissed his cheek he got off and motioned him to follow.

" Fine! For now I will try to control myself but there are no promises that I can." Sasuke smirked and opened his door.

" Okay. Where are we going?" Naruto asked following him down and out of the room.

" We are going for ice-cream then to you're house so you can tell Tsunade about that one thing." Naruto jumped on Sasuke and hugged the hell out of him.

" YAY I LOVE ICECREM!" The blonde hopped off of the vampire and started to jump and down. Sasuke smirked and pinched the blonde's bum.

" Hey calm down there save it for the bed."

" SASUKE! You are the biggest pervert well almost. Sai is but to me you are a big pervert." Sasuke gave a small smile and led Naruto out of the labyrinth.

Neji smiled at the two boys walking down the street hand in hand. One was short with blonde hair and blue eyes the other was tall and had black hair in the shape of a ducks butt. (Neji was giggling on the inside) They walked on towards an ice-cream shop filled with people. Neji's eyes wondered in the glass and something caught his eyes, which made them go all vainey.

Neji marched right into the ice cream shop pushing people out of his way. He stopped at a table that was occupied by a couple. Neji glared at the red head.

" Hinata what the hell are you doing with this gay guy?" Neji was calm but his voice was icy cold and dripped like acid.

" I'm not gay." The red head stated calmly. The girl had long hair and her eyes were like Neji's white ones.

" We are having hot fudge ice-cream brother." Hinata had lost her stuttering long ago. She was still timid and shy but she had grown more confidant in the past years.

" Well I think you should come home with me." Neji was glaring at Gaara.

" I don't think you should be so over protective over her." Gaara stated taking a scoop of ice cream.

" I am just worried about her. You went out with Lee and broke his heart and he came to me crying." Neji was yelling now. Naruto and Sasuke were watching in the background.

" I didn't mean to hurt him." Gaara looked down ashamed with himself.

" Well then why did you go out with him if you weren't gay. Do you like to mess with people and then hurt them."

" I really did like him at the time. He was just not the one for me and I am BI not gay or straight. I have talked to Lee about it and now we are fine. He says he has a crush on Sakura." Neji shuddered at the thought of Lee with that pink thing. Gaara had not looked up from the table.

It was all quiet in the little ice cream shop and there was a tense atmosphere. Neji was staring at the floor. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and decided to leave the place in a tiptoe manner.

" Naruto, Sasuke I don't think so." Sasuke and Naruto stopped in their tracks.

" What are you talking about Neji we weren't going anywhere." Neji smiled and raised his head.

" Gaara I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Please it was just pent up anger for you I guess." Gaara nodded and gave Neji an original smile.

" Thanks Neji. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Neji nodded and turned around to find people staring.

" Don't you people have your own lives? Neji glared at them and pretty soon the ice shop was all alive again.

" Now Naruto, Sasuke I just wanted to know if we are going to you're house for Christmas?" Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto blushed.

" Well the Hyugas and Uchiha clans have always celebrated Christmas together so yeah." Sasuke took Naruto to the front of the person to order his ice cream. Neji smirked and a idea pounded in his head.

" Hey Tenten you want to come and have ice cream with me?" Neji was on his cell phone talking to his friend.

A girl with two buns on her head enterd the shop and sherched each table she spotted what she was looking for. She walked over and glared.

" It is freezing cold outside!" The girl growled and sat across from her friend.

" Come now Tenten I wanted to spend time with you also I have a great plan. I'ts about Lee. You know how he and Gaara went out and all?" Tenten nodded and Neji continued on.

" Well Gaara told me that Lee told him that he was in love with that pink thing." Tenten shudder but nodded her head.

" Neji I didn't know you liked to play matchmaker first Shino then Sasuke now Lee. My a new side." Tenten giggled and blushed.

" Shino was just a coincidence with Sai and Kiba. I knew Shino liked someone and the first person I picked was right." Neji was gloating. Tenten rolled her eyes and started to dig into his ice cream.

" You know someone might play match maker with you if you're not careful." Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed the spoon from her.

" I don't think so." Tenten giggled to her self and grabbed the spoon back from him and took a bite.

In the glass outside was a pair of white eyes and blue green eyes staring in at the two.

" We'll see Neji." The red head grabbed the hand of the girl and walked away. He smirked and pulled out his phone.

" Hey Sasuke you know are good friend Neji right?"


	9. dog and bug

Disclaimer: I whish I owned Naruto but I don't

Disclaimer: I whish I owned Naruto but I don't!

Parings: Suckers of blood

Warnings: Me being perverted to Naruto um… I mean Sasuke is the pervert not me.

Chapter nine

A kid with a dog stuck in his jacket walked with his quiet friend into an ice-cream shop. It was in full swing a lot of people were talking and enjoying themselves. They noticed Neji and Tenten sitting together in the far back laughing to themselves. Out of the corner of Shino's eye he noticed a red head walking away with a happy looking Hinata.

" So buddy where do you want to sit. I owe you for saving me from that pervert." Kiba was his normal self-laughing. Shino looked around and found a spot where they could talk in peace. He started to walk but was stopped by a hand.

" Wait we have to buy the yummy stuff first." Shino nodded and followed Kiba to the front.

Neji stopped his fits of laughter when he noticed Kiba Shino at the front counter. Tenten stopped noticing Neji's expression she followed his eyes and there she saw them together.

" Do you have a plan match maker?" Tenten giggled at her joke and Neji smirked.

" I might." Neji looked back from the two to look at the giggling girl.

Shino could hear Neji in the background and was annoyed. Just because he could see things no one else can doesn't mean he can play with other people's mind. He glared through his glasses at them. Kiba turned around and noticed the tense Shino.

" Hey man what's up?" Kiba shot the boy a worried glance. Shino gave him a smile that painted the dog boys cheeks pink. Shino figured it was the cold.

" I'm fine. Let's just eat and then we can go over to Naruto's house." Kiba nodded his head and he followed Shino towards the quietest part of the shop. Kiba handed the ice cream to his friend and lugged into his. His dog popped his head out of the jacket sniffing the air. Kiba unzipped his jacket and the little dog was free he jumped onto Shino licking his face and then his ice cream.

" Akamaru that's not nice." Kiba got up and tried to grab the dog off of Shino.

" Kiba it's okay." Kiba blushed and left the dog. Akamaru sat right on Shino's shoulder and curled up into him. Neji walked slowly behind Kiba and placed his hands on his shoulders his eyes changed colors to a darker purple.

" Hey Kiba." Neji's voice was husky and seductive. Kiba flinched and blushed.

" Oh hey Neji."

" So I was thinking that maybe you and I should talk some" Shino glared deathly at Neji.

" I don't think he will have time Neji." Shino intervened.

" Well Shino I didn't see you there." Neji smiled at him.

" Sorry Neji I can't." Kiba smiled at Shino.

" Okay! See you guys at School you guys." Neji smiled and walked off back to Tenten.

Shino patted Akamaru on the head and continued eating his ice cream. The atmosphere became tense and uncomfortable between the two guys.

" So um Shino I was wondering… why did you save me from Sai?" Shino shot his head up and a blush covered his cheeks. Kiba noticed the sudden blush on his friend's face.

" Well we are friends and you looked very sex I mean uncomfortable with that pervert on you." Kiba looked to the ground a little upset at his answer.

" Oh." Was the only reply from dos boy.

" I heard you said you liked someone. So who is the lucky girl?" Shino was calm but of course his insides were all jumpy ready to kill the girl he that he liked.

" I umm… Well you see…" He stammered. " I actually like this one guy." Shino's face did not falter at the answer he was given. Kiba's face was really red and Shino wanted to smile at him but refused it.

" Oh. SO who is he?" Shino asked.

" Wait you're not disgusted?" Kiba looked shocked at bug boys answer.

" I would be a horrible person if I did." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

" Oh. I would have thought you would laugh at me or something." Shino looked disturbed.

" You're my best friend more than anyone why would I do something to hurt you?" It pained Shino to use the word friend. In school Shino was always looking out for Kiba and Hinata. They all had bonded in sometime that he couldn't remember.

" I don't know. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking right." Kiba had almost finished his ice cream and was looking at Shino's.

" Go head. But first you have to tell me who the guy is?" Shino had to know who the guy was so he could have a nice long chat. Kiba stopped his hand and turned red not tomato red or bloody red but this new red that rivaled all red's.

" I …don't know if I'm ready to say. Sorry." Shino looked disappointed but didn't press any further.

" Hear I'm not going to finish it." Shino handed the ice over to Kiba who looked very happy.

Tenten had become more silent with Neji when he returned. She had saw the whole thing with Kiba and Shino and she knew it was fake but a shot of jealousy hit her.

" Tenten are you okay?" Neji looked at his friend who was quiet.

" Oh yeah Neji I'm awesome!" Tenten stuck on a fake smile.

" You seem out of it thought."

" No I'm doing well." Tenten urged giving a fake laugh. Neji looked at her with worried eyes. He concentrated and closed his eyes soon they were all vain and he looked inside her mind.

Tenten quickly closed her eyes knowing what Neji was about to do. She calmed her mind and cashed Neji out.

" Neji that is privet!" Tenten yelled the shop was quiet again.

" I'm only concerned Tenten." Neji was looking softly at her. He would only do this for her because she had been with him longest including Lee.

" Well don't be. I told you I was fine!"

" Yes you did but you're smile was fake and so was that little laugh. I know something is up so spill. Also will you people get a life damit!" The people returned to there own conversation.

" Neji it's not important okay just drop it please." Tenten was about to cry so she hide her face in her hands.

" Fine. Come on I'll take you home okay and I will buy you a panda tomorrow okay?"

" Okay Neji." Tenten smiled at Neji and they both got up to leave the shop. Tenten glanced back at Shino and Kiba she smiled and put her face froward.

Shino glanced back at the clock and he did a double take. He quickly grabbed Akamaru and stuck him in his jacket.

" What is it Shino?"

" We have to be at Naruto's house in two minutes!" Shino grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him back outside into the cold. Kiba glanced at his occupied hand and blushed. Shino forgot to let go of the other boy's hand.

" So why are we going over to Naruto's house again?" Shino looked to see Kiba but kept walking froward.

" They are going to play match maker with Tenten and Neji." Kiba laughed.

" This will be fun." Shino nodded his head.

Naruto sat with Sasuke on a chair because a red head and a purple head occupied the couch.

" So you think that they like each other?" Sasuke asked.

" Well in my vision I keep seeing them together and them being happy." Hinata replied.

" Yeah! Hey Shino and Kiba are late?" The blonde said bored. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's bum rubbing it. Naruto froze and glared deathly at duck butt.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked playfully.

" Get you're hands off me." Sasuke smiled and stopped his molesting hands.

The door opened to show a cold Shino and Kiba. Akamaru barked and leaped out of Shino's jacket and onto Hinata.

" Hey guys sorry were late." Kiba laughed.

" We saw Tenten and Neji at the ice shop." Shino said.

" We were there two and I only saw Neji." Naruto added jumping on Kiba. Sasuke glared and then Shino glared.

" Naruto remember that talk at school when I pushed you into that locker?" Naruto thought back to that conversation and got off of Kiba quickly.

" Yeah teme please don't rape me." Naruto begged. Sasuke patted his head.

Shino sat net to the read head. Kiba stood looking around. Tsunade must be out gambling and to the bar. He took a seat on Shino who was mild surprised but didn't say anything.

They all plotted there little scheme and plans for there friends. Shino was getting a little excited with Kiba sitting on him and jumping when he and Naruto got all happy. He placed one of his hands on Kiba's leg. He figured Kiba didn't noticed so he moved it more up.

" Shino we can do this later not now." Shino was shocked did he just say that he wanted to do this later?

" Yeah I did Shino." That confirmed it. He was losing control so he wrapped his hands around the smaller boy. Kiba didn't tens or anything so he squashed him closer to him and soon he was on the floor kissing the other boy's neck.

" Shino wake up!" Kiba was smiling at him telling him to wake up. Shino opened his eyes to find himself on top of an embarrassed Kiba.

" Kiba I'm sorry." Shino got up from dog boy. Everybody else was asleep on the floor but Sasuke and Naruto were missing.

" It's okay but you may want to handle that." Kiba eyes were on his um… lower part. Shino was more embarrassed and covered it up with his hands.

" I'm so sorry." Shino was really red in the face and was about to get up to go to the bathroom but was stopped by a hand.

" It's okay. I didn't no you felt that way about me." Shino's eyes went wide.

" What did I say?" Shino was shocked.

" That you loved me and wanted to make sweet love." Kiba was red in the face.

" Oh." Was the only reply. A Horney Kiba tackled Shino without any warning to the floor. Shino was too surprised to register what was happing.

" I will help you with you're little problem Shino." Kiba's voice became husky in Shino's ear.

" Wait Kiba." Shino putt his hands up too gently push Kiba up. Shino twirled Kiba so that he was top and dog boy on the bottom.

" I'm on top." Shino smiled and crashed lips with the other boy. Kiba grabbed Shino's umm…pp.

" AHH!" Shino yelled out. Shino was about to start ripping off the dog boy's clothes but was interrupted by two people laughing.

" Wow." Naruto stated. The blonde was a mess with swollen lips and sex hair and his clothes were all twisted. Sasuke on the other hand looked perfect.

" We will just leave you alone then. Come on Naruto we should leave them alone. Oh and please be quiet Hinata and Gaara are still asleep next to you guys." Sasuke smirked and led the blonde out the door.

" No wait Sasuke." It was too. They turned to see wide eyes on them it would seem that Hinata and Gaara were already up and had witnessed there little fun.

" How bout we finish at my house?" Shino suggested. Kiba nodded embarrassed and they left.

" Hinata I know you saw that coming but still it was shocking." Gaara stated. Hinata nodded.

" I'm going to have images about that." Hinata quietly said.

A/N Question and Answers:

No! Kakashi and Iruka already know each other.

Tsunade already knows the perv but haven't seen each other in a long time.

Sasuke and Naruto are both Vampires that's why it's not good to drink each others blood. I said young Vampires are not able to drink human blood because they can't handle the emotion that comes with the blood.

Well yeah, Sasuke is going to announce that.

It would be weird if Naruto didn't flip out!

His parents may or may not disapprove we will see.

Itachi is probably going to me with Kisame.

No kyuubi!!

I am found of vampire hunters but this is a happy story so no.

Sasuke is not poor! Naruto yes! Iruka has a rich boyfriend!

It's true I made Tenten and Neji friends with benefits. I feel happy though.


	10. No poking aloud!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own a dead turtle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I own a dead turtle. I want to cry.

**Parings:** Well Shino and Kiba, Gaara and Hinata, I will think about Sakura and Lee because I think Lee disserves someone else. Shikamaru is still thinking over Temari and Ino, Tenten and Neji of course.

**Warnings:** Some crazy shit.

A/N Q/A yay! Sorry if this story is confusing. Trust me all you smexy people and I will lead you into sweet goodness.

No! Naruto and Sasuke did not have the nasty! Sasuke jumped Naruto while he was in the bathroom changing.

No I'm not going to write what happened because it would be rated "M" Also I can't write what Shino and Kiba are doing so sorry.

Chapter ten

Naruto fixed his hair and clothes while walking to the store. Naruto glared at Sasuke but Sasuke just smiled. Sasuke was in a really good mood today and it showed mostly around Naruto. Nothing could ruin his mood right now nothing at all. Wait if I say that that means something will do that and kill Sasuke's mood! Damit! Fuck the fate!

A bouncing girl with the ugliest pink hair grabbed onto Sasuke. Sasuke glared up at the sky and then towards Sakura.

" What the hell do you want?" Sasuke's voice was all icy could. Sakura flinched but didn't move off Sasuke.

" Well I saw you and Naruto and wanted to hang out with you." The girl stated bashing her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed her off his arm. He walked over on the other side of a confused Naruto.

" Hey Naruto." The pink thing greeted the very cut blonde.

" Oh hey Sakura it's good to see you. Hey you know Lee?" Naruto asked not thinking. Sasuke flinched and pinched the blondes butt very not nicely.

" Ow! Sasuke I was…" Naruto didn't finish because Sasuke was glaring at him. Naruto then remember the plan and made an "o" with his still swollen lips. Sasuke wanted to jump the blonde right hear and now but contained his urges.

" Well actually yeah I do. He is a little wired but nice." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

" I was just wondering because he is having a big party for new years." Sasuke's eyes went wide, that wasn't in the plan either.

" Oh really. Was I invited?" The pink thing asked. Sasuke was trying to think very hard and he couldn't.

" Yeah! You and all are frie mhmm." Sasuke grabbed the blonde and started to kiss his him with full force. The blonde was struggling but knew he would give in to the kisses. Naruto kissed him back with full force. Sakura looked at the scene before her she looked down to the ground shocked at what was happening. A new feeling was in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't hatred at all it was a feeling she never experienced. She was licking all of it she liked Naruto and Sasuke kissing.

" Sasuke let me breath basterd." Sasuke smiled at him and let him go. Naruto stumbled a little because of the lack of oxygen.

" Come on we have to buy some food for you're fridge." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke.

" Oh wait where is Sakura?" naruto asked. He turned around to find Sakura had a bloody nose. Naruto looked shocked he was getting frantic.

" Sakura are you okay?" Naruto ran to her which Sasuke's eye twitched. He followed the blonde back to the pink thing.

" Naruto I didn't know you were with Sasuke. Good luck and can I come to you're wedding?" Sakura looked happy and blood still gushed out.

" Sakura are you feeling okay? Hey wait I'm not gay!" Naruto protested.

" You don't have to hide I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sakura bounced off. Naruto looked into the sky.

" Why me?" Sasuke smirked at his blonde. He picked up the blonde and carried him off into the store.

Shino lay awake next to his lover. He brushed his hand over the sleeping boy's face. He brushed his lips with his and then pulled away softly.

" You were really good." Shino whispered into Kiba's ear.

" Yeah so were you." Kiba smirked, his eye still closed. Akamaru was still at Naruto's house sleeping. They had to go back for him.

" Hey Kiba? Something just hit me." Shino said shakily. Kiba looked at him with worried eyes.

" What is it?"

" Did we use a condom?" Shino looked really worried. Kiba smiled.

" Yeah we did. You were freaking out and said we should use one. Not that it matters we are both boys." Shino looked relived and happy. He pulled Kiba into him and kissed his neck that was full of hickeys.

" Hey Kiba I just remembered something. We left Akamaru at Naruto's house."Kiba's eyes shot wide open.

" Oh god! We have to go back for him." Kiba jumped up but went back down holding his bum.

" OW! My ass hurts." Kiba was rolling around.

" Calm down we can get him later. Naruto and Sasuke are looking out for him." Shino said rubbing Kiba's butt slowly.

" No Shino. The last time I left Akamaru alone with Naruto he was poking him with a stick and he put a dress on him!" Kiba was relaxing and getting up slowly. Shino helped him up grabbing his clothes and Kiba's. They headed of towards the bathroom to take showers.

Naruto was walking back home with Sasuke. Their hands were full of bags. It had taken them forever to get out of the store because Naruto wanted all the ramen in the store. Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the ramen section towards the green stuff. Naruto looked really mad walking down the sidewalk.

" Come on Naruto. You should be thanking me for saving you're life. Eating ramen all the time is not good for you." Sasuke said walking along side Naruto.

" I so do not eat ramen all the time!" naruto snapped.

" Naruto, As long as I have known you I've only seen you eat ramen." Sasuke stated. Naruto didn't reply to this he only turned his head as an answer to his question.

" So you think Shino and Kiba are done?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

" Yeah they probably done." Sasuke said smiling at the embarrassed blonde.

" I am so hungry I can eat anything." Naruto yawned. Sasuke smirked a very perverted smile.

" You want to try my cream?" Sasuke asked.

" Um… is it good?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah but it's in a big lolli pop and you have to suck it out." Sasuke said trying to contain his giggles.

" Oh what flavor?" Naruto's eyes went wide wit happiness.

" Oh you will like the flavor." Sasuke said smiling.

" What's it called?" Naruto asked.

" MC" Sasuke stated.

" What does that stand for? Tell me?" Naruto started to jump up and down.

" It's called my come." Sasuke giggled.

" That's a wired name. Hey why are you laughing at me?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Naruto kept walking.

Hinata was up watching TV with Gaara and waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to get back. It was almost after noon and they were really hungry also Akamaru was looking pretty good…to eat. He was curled up on Hinata's lap.

" Hey when do you think Naruto and Sasuke are coming back up?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know." Gaara smiled and patted her head. He hugged her and smiled. Hinata giggled and hugged him back just as tightly.

" Hey you two. We are not going back out just so you guys can have you're fun." Sasuke said walking in with bags and a happy Naruto. They pulled away and blushed.

" Hey where's Shino and Kiba?" Naruto asked looking at Akamaru in a strange way.

" Oh they left to do it somewhere else." Gaara stated. Naruto nodded his head and helped Sasuke put the stuff away. Sasuke told Naruto that he would make lunch or breakfast hmm…I wonder.

" Hey Hinata can I hold Akamaru?" Hinata looked at the smiling blonde. In the back of her head something was itching but gave Naruto the pup.

" Thanks Hinata." Hinata smiled and returned back to the TV. Naruto snuck into a corner and started to poke the sleeping puppy. He laughed to himself and went to his room to find his dress for Akamaru.

Sasuke fixed some rice and fish with some cooked carrots. He heard the door opened with a frantic Kiba.

" Where is Naruto and my dog?" Kiba was shouting. Kiba ran towards Naruto's room in a rush. He pushed the door opened to find his dog in a dress getting poked.

" Naruto! Stop that! Why are you poking him?" Kiba yelled. Naruto stood quickly and hood the stick behind his back.

" What are you talking about? I am not pocking anything." Naruto smiled wide. Kiba slammed the door and jumped Naruto.

Sasuke and Shino were in the kitchen making lunch or breakfast when they heard the door slam.

" Should we stop them?" Shino asked.

" No. It's Naruto's fault for pocking the thing and he gets what he disserves." Sasuke said setting the table.

" AHHH! Sasuke help I promise you can go out with me!" Sasuke's ears perked up and a grin plastered his face. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

" Well so much for that." Shino said. He placed down the bowls and plates.

Sasuke opened the door quickly and pulled naruto from under Kiba. Kiba was dazed at the speed.

" Sorry Kiba you get him next time when I am not around." Sasuke said hugging the blonde.

" What Sasuke you're evil!" Naruto was trying to get away from him. Kiba nodded and smirked.

" I won't forget this Naruto." Kiba left the room taking his puppy with him.

" Naruto this means you're mine!" Sasuke licked the blondes ear and bit gently. Naruto looked embarrassed and was blushing.

Kiba went into the kitchen to find his boyfriend cooking. He stuck up behind hi and jumped on his back.

" Hey sexy." Kiba stated.

" Hey you're self." Shino said reaching to pat his lover's butt.

" I guess that means Sasuke and Naruto are going out then hu?" Kiba asked sticking his in Shino's pants stoking something that you perverts would know about.

" MM! Kiba that's no fair. Neji told me this might happen today and I guess it did so yeah they are."

" You know it wasn't even romantic or anything." Kiba said.

" Well there weird!" Kiba laughed and removed his hand. He hopped off of Shino and went to the bathroom.

" Hey when is Briefest going to be ready?" A cute blonde entered the kitchen with a happy Sasuke.

" In a few minutes why don't you watch TV with Hinata and Gaara. Sasuke you can help." Shino said. Naruto bounded off to the living room and sat next to a red Hinata.

" So Hinata have you and Gaara you know… had it" Naruto was curious. Gaara blushed and Hinata fainted.

" No Naruto." Gaara said holding Hinata's head in his lap. There was a flush coming from the bathroom and a Kiba came out of it with his puppy. He sat next to the red head and held his dog in his lap. A few minutes went by and Shino called everyone to come and eat.

" So Shino was Kiba any good." Naruto asked poking His cheek. The whole crowed started to choke.

" Well yeah. He was warm and tight and he smells very good."

" Naruto how many times do I have to tell you it's not nice to ask random questions at random times?" Sasuke said.

" Oh sorry Kiba." Naruto said and happily eat his food.

" Sir I have confirmed all the invitations including you're brothers and friend." A guy with pale blue ish skin bowed his head as he talked.

" Good I can't wait to meet his mate so I can taste that blood."

" But Sir you know you can't do that." The guy said bowing his head.

" You're right I was only joking." The guy said his eyes turning red and smiled an evil smile.


	11. limo fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own a Gaara figure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own a Gaara figure. He is so sexy!

Parings: I don't feel like telling you that.

Warnings: Well there are lots of warnings.

A/N: okay Itachi was only joking he can't drink blood remember…unless you didn't read the authors notes soooooo…. Yeah!

Chapter eleven:

" HE DID WHAT!" Lee and Neji yelled out in unison. They were informed that Lee was going to have a party on new years.

" A party!" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke shivering.

" Naruto why would you tell everyone at School I was having a party? Wait a minute…This might be the most youthful thing to do. I like it! Naruto come hear I want to give you a big youthful hug." Lee held out his arms but no blonde came. Sasuke was holding on to the little gut tightly.

" Sorry Lee I won't allow it at all!" Sasuke smirked when the blonde blushed. Naruto was trying to wiggle his way out of Sasuke's grip. Neji rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a possessive vampire is a basterd.

" Well Neji I will need yours and Tenten help. Also you Naruto because you started this." Lee was bouncing up and down. Neji nodded his head he looked at Sasuke and had something to tell him.

" _**I was thinking of getting Lee and Sakura together."**_

" _**I know. I was thinking the same thing and we had a plan but the blonde boy kind of went to a different direction." **_

" _**Well it would probably work out." **_

" _**Did you see anything?" **_

" _**Yes two things. One she was with Lee the other she was with Sai. That pervert is so eww." **_

" _**Hmm."**_

" Hey Neji, Sasuke?" A cute voice rang out. Sasuke looked at a confused blonde that looked really sexy to him.

" Yes sexy." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's weak glare.

" Why are you guys daydreaming?" The blonde tilted his head in a very smexy manner.

" Naruto I will tell you later." Sasuke said he grabbed the blonde and carried him away.

" Hey are those two you together?" Lee asked. Neji stared at his friend and smiled.

" Youthful Love my friend. Come on we have to find Tenten before we go to class." Neji said pulling Lee along.

" Okay! How youthful they are." Le was tearing while Neji dragged him across the hall, over a hill and through a wet puddle of something… whoops.

Naruto was sitting with Sasuke who was staring at Naruto and Naruto glaring.

" You can't beat me with glaring I am second best at it." Sasuke smirked. Naruto huffed and puffed and blew Sasuke some air.

" Oh yeah who is first?" Sasuke smiled sweetly and patted the blonde's head.

" My brother of course. He is number one champ. Gaara is third then Neji." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto was blushing really badly and it made Sasuke smile.

" So Sasuke what do you like about me instead of my charm and good looks and sexy body?" Sasuke flinched not prepared for a random question. The flinch went unnoticed by Naruto but not Gaara. Sai was leaning back in his chair listening though.

" Random question at a random time… Well Naruto I like you for the way you smile. Also because you're not a clinging person. You don't whine when I'm in a bad mood. I like your up beat personality too. Plus your charm and sexy body." Sai started to giggle when Sasuke said that. Gaara returned his head back to his book.

" Wow. I was just wondering." Naruto giggled and blushed. Sai smiled and pulled out a black notebook. Naruto's eye caught this movement and stared at it. Sai looked up when he noticed a pair of eyes on him.

" What is that Sai?" Naruto asked. Sai smiled and not one of those perverted smiles.

" It's my art book. You want to see?" Naruto nodded his head and bent his head down to get a closer look. In it was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto smiling and sitting together. The next was Gaara with a shy Hinata. The other one was shikamaru with two girls fighting over him. Naruto giggled at that one which brought Sasuke's attention to the blonde.

" Sai I want to see too." Sasuke said looking over. A smile was quickly placed on Sasuke's handsome face. The bell rang and every one returned to sitting down in there seats.

Sasuke could smell Naruto and boy did he smell nice to the sensitive Sasuke. Sasuke tactfully placed his hand on Naruto's leg and rubbed up and down. Naruto didn't make any noise to stop him so he continued. His hand traveled up then back down then back up and down. Naruto was getting a little warm so he stopped Sasuke with a glare.

The class was over and Naruto bounced towards Iruka with a grin. Iruka greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Naruto. Sasuke." Iruka gave him a funny look.

" Well this Christmas we are going to go over to Sasuke's family's house. Tsunade said you have to join us or else." Iruka looked shocked.

" Very well then." Iruka gave Naruto a hug and sent them on their way. Naruto skipped to class with a happy Sasuke.

Tenten and Lee were giggling at a red faced Neji. He had accidentally fell on the perverted Sai and had started to feel him up.

" Shut up you guys." Neji said glaring at them and shutting them up. Naruto and Sasuke were also giggling in silence which Neji could still hear but knowing that Sasuke was the second best at glaring he was powerless to stop them.

" So Ino and sakura are working on flyers for the new years party. Naruto and Sasuke are going to bring drinks and chips. Hinata and Gaara are getting the music, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru are going for the food and. Lee and Sakura are going to get the balloons and plates. Neji and I are going to look for games and umm… booze… Hey who wrote that?" Tenten screamed.

" That was Sai." Naruto called. Sai looked up and smiled. Tenten rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

" Fine that means Sai you are coming with Neji and me." Sai only nodded his head.

" Shino and Kiba are going to stay at Lee's house to welcome people if we are not there also they get to do the cleaning up of the dojo." Tenten continued with a smile.

" What why do we have to clean?" Kiba yelled. Shino whispered into Kiba's ear and it made the boy blush and smile.

" Never mind Tenten." He yelled back. Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's sensitive spot.

" AHH Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Naruto was still in Sasuke's hold.

" I pinched him because he is so cute." Sasuke answered stroking Naruto softly. Naruto mumbled " prick" under his breath. Sasuke stopped his torturer and smiled at the blonde and who in return glared at him.

" Who know you liked it." Naruto glared at him but said nothing. Neji and Gaara were laughing because they knew exactly what Sasuke had done to little miss sun.

" So when are we all going to meet up?" Neji asked.

" Well the party is starting at nine and so we can meet up at six so we can have time to get ready." Tenten said smiling at Neji. Neji's heart seemed to skip a beat when she smiled his eyes flickered to dark purple then went back to white ish purple. Tenten noticed this and glared at him he smiled and nodded.

Naruto was jumping up and down waiting for Sasuke to come and pick him up. Tsunade was in the living room playing cards with him.

" Settled down Kido." She said placing some cards down and drawing from the pile.

" I am happy though. I got a royal flush in hearts. What about you?" Naruto smiled when she saw her face go down.

" I have one pair of sevens. Brat you were always good at gambling." Naruto giggled and scratched his head. Naruto saw Sasuke pull up in a limo and Naruto's jaw dropped.

" What is it your boyfriend here or what?" Tsunade said putting her cards away.

" Yeah." Naruto grabbed his stuff and walked out the door with his aunt. Sasuke stood waiting with Neji. Sasuke smiled when he saw the blonde boy Neji grabbed Tsunade's stuff and put it in the trunk along with Naruto's.

" Tsunade some one is in the upper front for you to ride along with." Tsunade nodded and moved towards the front of the limo. We heard her scream from delight and hopped in the car where it was warm. There was a sleeping Tenten on one side if the car she was smiling.

" I didn't know Tenten was coming." Naruto said happily. Neji smiled at him and moved his hand so he could pat Naruto. Sasuke glared but let Neji pat his blonde.

" Sasuke you will have him for like two whole weeks so chill." Sasuke ignored Neji and pulled Naruto in a big hug. Neji smiled and looked at Tenten's sleeping form. He wanted to get her but he knew he shouldn't mess with her while she slept. He remembered the last time that happened and he didn't want sharp pointy objects thrust into him.

" So Neji do you like Tenten?" Naruto asked. Neji blinked at him and turned red.

" I'm not aloud to be in love with someone really because I have already been betrothed to someone I don't know. But yes I do have feelings for this human girl." Naruto looked shocked to find his friend sad.

" You should be. I think you should talk to you're uncle about it." naruto said clenching his fist. Neji smiled at him.

" I know, I was thinking of that so that is why I brought her along. I don't know what is going to happen though. My father ran off with some human lady long ago and left me in the care of my uncle." Neji smiled at Tenten again and crawled towards her to lay down next to her.

" I would take a nap you guys it's going to be a long journey." That was the last thing he said before he drifted off to sleep. Naruto was not ready to take a nap so he just sat there looking out the window.

Sasuke staring at Naruto could tell he was restless and was not going to sleep anytime soon. He being Sasuke looking at something he wanted tread cautiously. He snaked his arm around Naruto and pulled him to the floor. Naruto was staring at Sasuke in shock while Sasuke grind his hips with Naruto's.

Naruto let out a quiet moan of pleasure n looked pleading with Sasuke for more. Sasuke happily gave him more. He put more pressure on him and started to kiss him and thrust his tongue in fighting for dominance. Sasuke stripped Naruto out of his shirt and pants and rubbed his umm… haha.

" Ahh Sas uke… Ahhh mmm." Naruto was enjoying himself. Sasuke smirked and trailed wet kisses down Naruto's stomach and chest. He bit one of Naruto' s bud and the blonde arched his back.

" HEY! I FALL ASLEEP FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU GUYS GET ALL FREAKY!" Tenten had just woken up and caught Naruto and Sasuke in fun time.

" Sorry Tenten." Naruto mumbled embarrassed.

" Naruto it's not you're fault it was probably Sasuke's." Sasuke glared at her for being right on the money.

" I have no reason to apologize to you. I am an Uchiha I make love wherever I want. I will Make Naruto scream and shout for more if I want so blah." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ummm… and started to cover his mouth on it making Naruto go back and arch in a moan.

"SASUKE!" Naruto Screamed in pleasure. Sasuke stopped and put his back and covered Naruto with his jacket.

" Hey what are you guys complaining about?" Neji said waking up.

" Your girlfriend saw us in a dirty act." Neji glared at them.

" I am asleep for Five minutes and you get all freaky!" Neji said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid down next to a sleeping blonde.

" Go back to sleep." Sasuke mumbled. Neji did that pulling Tenten back down with him.

" Hey Neji what are you doing sleeping Next to me?" Neji's eyes shot wide.


	12. making love at party time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Umm…

Warnings: lots of bloodsuckers.

Chapter twelve:

Sasuke woke up alone in the limo. He looked left and right for the bouncing blonde but he was no where in sight. He pulled himself off the floor and opened the door to lots of snow. He saw his cute little blonde dancing and twirling in it like a little kid a smile was twitching at his lips. He got out of the car and was greeted by a huge white cold snowball thrown by none other than his angle.

" Hahahaha! Sasuke I got you." Naruto roared with laughter and hit the floor holding his ribs. Neji and Tenten were walking out of a store holding some sort of hot drinks and a bag of liquor. Sasuke glared playfully at Naruto rolling a snowball and throwing it at the blonde.

" Sasuke what did you do that for?" Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked at the angry blonde and walked over to him.

" Because I can dobe." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear sending shivers down the blonde's back. Sasuke pulled Naruto up and gave him a big hug and attached himself to the boys tan neck. A love bite started to form and Naruto was purring like a fox.

" Not even with each other for a few minutes and you start to molest him hu Sasuke?" Neji was being sarcastic. Tenten giggled and handed Naruto and me a cup of hot something…Sasuke is more of a coffee drinker and Naruto a hot chocolate drinker.

" Oh shut up Neji I bet you bang Tenten five times a day with interest." Sasuke smiled. Neji glared at him very not nicely and Naruto shivered a little.

" Sasuke it's none of your business!" Tenten yelled out. Sasuke only smirked and held on tighter to the cute little blonde boy. It started to snow and they all ran back to the nice warm limo.

" So how much longer do we have until we hit the main street?" Sasuke asked a red Neji.

" We are almost there. You sleep like a dead person Sasuke we had time to draw on your face and mess around with your hair and we even dressed you up in girls clothes." Neji smirked at Sasuke's shocked face.

" What! Whose idea was that?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto was hiding somewhere behind a protective Tenten. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and stared at him showing no emotion at all in his face.

" Now Sasuke, Naruto is only an idiot come on you can't hurt this cute thing right?" Tenten was laughing nervously. A big perverted grin was plastered on Sasuke's face. Naruto was shivering all over and was hyperventilating Tenten wrapped her hands over Naruto.

" OH MY GOD HE IS GOING TO RAPE ME!" Naruto shouted. Neji looked surprised when a Sasuke nodded his head.

" Sasuke you know you can't have him now." Neji said smirking at the perverted Sasuke.

" Like I said before I am an Uchiha! I can do anything!" Sasuke said smiling at the shaking blonde boy.

" Come on Sasuke we were only joking with you." Naruto tried but it just turned Sasuke on.

" What was that Naru chan? You want it hard and fast." Sasuke said taking a step forward.

" What I didn't say that!" Naruto protested.

" I know I was only pulling your legs." Sasuke smiled and hugged the confused ball and picked him up and sat him on the floor with him.

It started with a giggle and then shorts sprits of laughter then it turned to grabbing your ribs laughing.

" OKAY BRATS WE ARE HEAR!" Tsunade called out of the car. They had not noticed that the car had stopped.

" Yay we are here." Naruto jumped out of the car and started to run around outside followed by a happy Tenten. Neji and Sasuke exited with a more much calmer state.

The house was much bigger than the one Sasuke and Itachi lived in. It carried over a thousand vampires. It was out in the middle of nowhere and it was dark almost all year round. It was dark out side and the house seemed to be in full swing and lights were going and music could be heard. Sasuke frowned he knew there were going to be a party but not a huge one. He sighed and pulled Naruto out of the snow and walked forward.

" Come on I will show you to your guys rooms." Sasuke pulled him and they all followed the Uchiha.

" Hey a party." Naruto was really exited and Sasuke could tell.

" We can party later but now I have to show you to the room and then change and finally meet my parents." Sasuke pushed them along and passed through doors halls and trap doors.

" Okay Tsunade you can stay in this room." Tsunade looked drunk but nodded her head and entered the room. Sasuke kept going down more long halls and a maze and then a huge bathhouse.

" Neji and Tenten you guys can share this room. We don't have any extra rooms sorry." Neji and Tenten entered the room and waved to them.

" Hey Sasuke does that mean Iruka and I are sleeping in the same room?" Naruto asked.

" No because Kakashi and Iruka are staying together. You and I are going to stay in the same room." Sasuke pulled Naruto in a kiss. Naruto kissed him back with the same force he put in.

" Come on Naruto lets take this to my room." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded his head and followed Sasuke down the hall through the bathroom and out a door and up a dudgeon and down a tower across the hall and up a shaft. On the left was a huge door with the words "Sasuke's room" on it.

" Wow Sasuke your room is huge!" Naruto bounded off into the lighted room. It had a huge bed with blue walls. The room was kind gloomy and scary because it had sad colors and sharp objects for decoration.

" I know this wing is for royalty only and since I will be crowned king one day I get to stay hear." Sasuke was staring at a full moon outside. Naruto was looking at some old pictures and he noticed Itachi and Sasuke smiling together with some little kid that resembled him.

" Sasuke who is this little kid with you and Itachi?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked twice and walked over to him. Sasuke picked up the picture and then a shock was on his face.

" Naruto that is you I think. I think it was a drawing done by some painter back then." Sasuke was thinking.

" Oh… So I guess we did know each other back then." It was more of a statement so Sasuke didn't answer. HE put the picture down and grabbed Naruto's thin tan arm.

" Naruto…I need you." Sasuke said in a hushed voice. Naruto was taken back by this but his body was acting positive to the dark haired vampire.

" Okay you can have me Sasuke… I have never umm…you know…umm" Sasuke smirked at the blondes stabling over the simple fact that he was a virgin. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his bed and gently as he could made love with him.

Neji and Tenten were done packing and had gone to find the way to the party. Neji lead the way of course because it was very confusing with all the twist and turns they had to go to.

" This place is confusing." Tenten said. Neji just grunted and turned down a trap door.

" The Uchiha clan love there houses like this…you know even Itachi and Sasuke like it like this too." Tenten giggled and held onto Neji's hand. They finally made it to the party and Neji went through them and started to look for someone. He spotted the person he was looking for and grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her towards a older man with long hair and the same eyes as Neji's.

" Who is this Neji?" Tenten was shocked not to hear at least a hello or how have you been from this guy.

" Uncle this is the women I love and want to be with." Neji was straight to the point." Tenten blushed at the outburst of him being in love with her. She knew he had feelings but not that far.

" I see. You are already betrothed to another women and I will not allow it. You and a mortal girl how amusing." The guy was laughing at Neji. Neji did not give up though.

" Uncle I don't care for anyone but Tenten. I am not going to marry anyone but Tenten I don't care for your approval." Neji was starting to raise his voice. A lady walked over and Neji and his uncle bowed.

" What is going on hear? Neji so good to see you." The lady said giving Tenten a quick glance.

" Thankyou your highness. I was telling my uncle that I was going to marry this girl" Neji said with at trace of pink on his cheeks.

" I see. Young lady pleas tell me your name." The lady was quite beautiful in her kimono and pale skin.

" My name is Tenten…your highness." Tenten did a quick bow. The lady looked like she was thinking about something.

" Hyuga, you were planning on Hinata and Neji getting married am I correct?" The lady asked turning towards the man.

" Yes I was planning it." He looked to the ground. The lady looked across the room and spotted something she liked.

" It would seem that your plan is going to fail because dear little Hinata is with the wind family's boy. Gaara." The lady looked amused. The lady glanced at Neji then Tenten and giggled.

" Let the kids do what they want. It won't hurt. I think Hinabi will be fine continuing the bloodline traits of you're clan. Love is a weird emotion." The lady walked off to her husband. Neji's uncle looked at the vampire queen and then smiled.

" You may do as you will." His uncle walked off to his daughter to make sure that she was with the red head.

" You sneaky little thing you." Tenten smiled. Neji smirked and grabbed her by the waist. He kissed her passionately and danced with her. Some of the vampires were watching Tenten but one glare from Neji and they were back in place.

Sasuke was at his climax when he came into Naruto and screaming his name. Naruto came right after him. Naruto was in a stated of happiness right now, Sasuke had been gentle and his skill was beyond belief. Naruto hugged Sasuke and kissed him teasing him a little.

" Naruto you were amazing." Sasuke was calming down. He hugged Naruto and squeezed him.

" I want to go to the party now. Please." Naruto was smiling his best smile, which of course won over Sasuke.

" Come on. The bath works in my room." Sasuke pulled Naruto up and carried him into the bathroom.

Naruto came out dressed in bright orange shirt that fitted his frame well he wore black shorts that looked to be for girls because they were so short. Sasuke was wearing the same thing he had on when he bedded Naruto. He grabbed Naruto and stroked his long tan legs.

" Sasuke come on we can do this later." Naruto was walking out the door with a very very happy Sasuke.

" How is your back side Naruto?" Sasuke was concern because it had hurt Naruto when they were bathing.

" It's fine." Naruto said holding onto Sasuke and going down a tower.

" That's good." Sasuke said patting Naruto's bum. Naruto smacked his hand and mumbled " pervert" under his breath.

They entered the party and saw Tenten and Neji dancing away and they also spotted Gaara and Hinata talking in the corner of the huge room.

" I didn't know Gaara was hear." Naruto said.

" Well he is a vampire." Sasuke said, " also he is another friend of the family also Shino's clan. We might see him and Kiba somewhere." Sasuke said leading Naruto towards some people.

" Mother and father." Sasuke said. A lady with long hair turned she was very beautiful a man that looked stunned and not nice glanced at his son. He was also handsome.

" Sasuke. It has been a while. I haven't seen you in ages. My who is this cute thing. You look just like… Naruto is that you?" Sasuke's mom looked surprised but smiled at him.

" Yeah I'm Naruto." The blonde was curious.

" I haven't seen you in a very long time. How have you been?" The lady looked really happy to see him.

" I have been fine. I have been living with Tsunade and Iruka sensei." Naruto said.

" Oh. Iruka is Kakashi's friend and Tsunade is a descendant of the first vampires. Wow." The lady was impressed.

" I didn't know that." Naruto tilted his head. The lady couldn't hold it in anymore she jumped Naruto and hugged him to death.

" You are so cute."

" Calm yourself girl." The father who had just started in on the conversation rolled his eyes.

" Father how have you been?" Sasuke asked.

" I am well what about you? Sasuke have you had… nevermind." The father looked suspicious though.

" I am fine. Itachi treats me well." Sasuke looked weird.

" That is good. Naruto It's nice to have you with us again."

" Thankyou sir. I don't remember everything but recently I have been remembering the past years." Sasuke's mom was still hugging Naruto. The father grabbed his mother and dragged her off.

" Naruto my mom has always liked you. I guess me having sex with you brought back some memories." Sasuke pulled naruto to the dance floor.

Kiba walked out of the bathroom all refreshed and happy. He walked down some halls and back out to the party. He looked for his boyfriend and walked around. He spotted Naruto and Sasuke dancing he stared for a while then turned to find his boyfriend talking to a red head and purple head.

" Shino I'm back." Kiba hugged and kissed him. Shino hugged him back and placed his hands dangerously low on Kiba's hips.

" You feel better?" The bug boy asked. Kiba nodded. Before anything could be said a voice came on the microphone and everyone stopped to listen.


	13. a chase and breckfest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings…

Warnings…

A/N Sorry if some of the chaps are confusing please tell me and I will some it up!

I Ended 11 with Tenten because I thought of it as a funny ending. If it was not clear that Neji was sleeping next to Tenten I am sorry.

Chapter thirteen:

The whole party was quiet waiting for the vampire queen to speak. The lady wore a long kimono with blue and purples. The design was complex and very attractive on her small frame.

" Welcome my friends for the annual two week party event." She spoke loud but with a very deep and seductive voice. Every one started to cheer and yell and rant it went quiet when she held up her delicate hand.

" As you might know, Sasuke is turning 18 and will soon take the responsibility of keeping all of us safe from those who pose a threat. Sasuke was tossed the optionally when my other son, Itachi, was not of the same breed as us vampires of dark." There was silence and seemed some people were sad.

" He would have made a fine king but our ways and code is and will always be the same. Sasuke my sons before you take this, you will need to marry. Your father and I have found you a bride if you do not have one now." A girl with long curly hair walked next to his mother. Sasuke gave a disgusted look when the girl winked at him.

" What do you say Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke then down to the floor. Sasuke noticed this and grabbed his hand and walked forward. His mom looked curious and his father had an emotionless face.

" Mother I apologize but I have someone very special to me. I want to marry Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke lifted up Naruto's chin and kissed him full on the mouth. Naruto looked dazed when Sasuke stopped. Sasuke gave him a charming smile and a wink.

" I'm so not the girl in the relationship." Naruto mumbled. The whole room filled with laughter.

" Of course you're not." Sasuke smirked. The room became silent and his mother looked down at them with a coy smile.

" I knew it. Thank you Sasuke for you're speech. Now my greetings to you Hyuga clan wind family, aburame clan…" It went on for about ten minutes longer until she finished. Sasuke was getting a little agitated because the girl kept giving him winks and suggesting body language which mad Sasuke want to through up.

" Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto looked concerned. Sasuke gave him a half smile and wink. He pushed himself on Naruto and hugged him. His hand trailed down the tan boys exposed legs and back up to his nice round bum. Naruto gave a little "eep" sound when Sasuke squeezed it.

" Sasuke." Naruto complained.

" Don't worry Naruto, Nobody cares what you and I do we are practically married." Naruto's shot his eyes wide open.

" What?" Naruto looked confused.

" Now it sinks in." Sasuke smirked patting his head.

" Wait…I .. It's too soon." Naruto looked scared. Sasuke held him close to him and rubbed his back in small circles.

" Naruto it's not what you want. A family with me?" Sasuke squeezed Naruto more like his life depended on it.

" I do but it just all so soon." Naruto was shaking a little.

" We have a year to prepare Naru chan." Sasuke was whispering in his ear. Naruto stopped his shaking and held onto Sasuke.

Gaara was sitting with Hinata in the corner away from all the dancing vampires and drunk people. Hinata was staring at something in the distance but looked happy, her eyes had changed to purple and she seemed distance.

" Hinata?" Gaara tried. She slowly looked at him with happy eyes and nodded her head.

" Yes Gaara san?" Hinata asked.

" Did you see something?" Hinata nodded but did not say anything about it. They went back into silence and they noticed Kiba and Shino kissing in a dark corner.

The party went on like this for the whole night and everyone went to bed when dawn approached. Naruto was really sleepy so Sasuke carried him off to bed but first he had to take Tenten and Neji back to their rooms.

" Dam why did my room have to be so far from the party." Sasuke murmured. Naruto gave a short giggle.

" So the noise wouldn't bother you." Sasuke smiled but Naruto didn't see it. Sasuke through Naruto on the bed and he took off his shirt and pants and was left with his boxers. Naruto was already asleep under the new cover and sheets. The cleaning lady had been in here cleaning. He crawled in next to the blonde and pulled him close next to him. He kissed Naruto on the head and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up late in the afternoon and was really hyper. He noticed a sleeping Sasuke was holding on to his tan waist and smiling. At first Naruto thought Sasuke was up and playing with him but saw the even breathing and a small snore. Naruto was going to get out of bed but Sasuke held fast and had an iron grip.

The sun was getting pretty low when Sasuke finally woke up. He looked up see that his blonde lover was awake looking out the window. Sasuke smirked and slipped his hand in Naruto's pants and grabbing his soft privet.

" Damit Sasuke! You are a horn dog." Naruto was glaring at him. Sasuke only smirked and stroked in small teasing motions. Naruto's breath hitched from the growing heat and Sasuke started to kiss his belly.

" Naruto you are so yummy." Sasuke purred while licking his lips. Sasuke pulled of Naruto's pants and shirt and placed his mouth on the blondes. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke stopped his teasing. Sasuke soon attached himself to the blonde's buds and naruto was in lala land again.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke glared at it but ignored the person knocking. The knocking continued for like ten seconds and then all was quiet. The door was busted open by an older guy that resembled Sasuke and his father.

" Now that is not nice to ignore your brother Sasuke." Sasuke looked pissed and covered the blonde real quick with blankets.

" Itachi busting in my room with out permission is not nice." Sasuke's eye was twitching. Itachi huffed.

" I only wanted to see you." Itachi crossed his arms in a child like way, which Naruto thought was cute.

" I LIVE WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE ME?" Sasuke shouted. Itachi looked sad and hurt.

" Because I love you Sasuke and you left me on my own." Itachi was there standing like a little boy hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. Sasuke huffed and looked a little like he felt bad.

" Itachi can we do this some other time?" Sasuke looked at Itachi and then to Naruto who was still naked under the covers.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked at the blonde in the bed. He smiled and waved at him.

" Sasuke it's that little blonde boy The one from your room the one who wanted to eat all up. Naruto gave a weird glance at Sasuke then to Itachi.

" Itachi I told you I was not going to eat him you bipolar Idiot." Sasuke huffed and puffed. Itachi's expression changed and his eye color changed to a set of red eyes. Sasuke took a lit nudge back.

" Oh crap!" Sasuke said putting Naruto's clothes on quickly. Sasuke had pulled Naruto's pants up when Itachi leaped for them. Sasuke pulled the blonde in time and they both started to run for something the blonde did not know.

" Sasuke what's going on?" the blonde was trying to keep up with Sasuke's pace.

" Remember when I told you could spend the night and that my brother is bipolar?" Sasuke was looking right and left.

" Yeah." Naruto murmured re calling the night. Sasuke carried them to the left and down a trap door.

" Well right now his emotion is to try to kill me of he just is mad and decided he is going to beat the hell out of me." Sasuke started to climb a ladder followed by a blonde who was not out of breath. Itachi came out of the trap door when Naruto made it all the way up with Sasuke. His eyes were still red and his fangs were visible.

" Some on dobe." Sasuke pulled Naruto down a huge slide which Naruto thought was fun. They flew across some satires up a dining hall through a bathroom…eww. They finally made it to a huge room that had king and queen written on it. Sasuke walked in with a happy blonde boy.

" Mom Dad. Itachi was chasing me and Naruto." Sasuke sounded so childish saying this that he started to giggle. Both of his parents groaned and got out of bed with a slow movement. Itachi barged in the room but was face by irritated mom and dad.

" Itachi how many times do I have to tell you no chasing your brother and trying to kill him." His mom looked stern. His father glared at both of them.

" I am disappointed in the both of you acting childish." His father was icy cold and it gave a shiver down Naruto's back. Sasuke looked embarrassed as well as Itachi, Whose eyes returned back to onyx black.

" Now go down satires and eat. We will join you in a few minutes. Naruto dear good morning." His mother was all cheery and when he saw her he smiled.

" Good morning your highness." Naruto gave a little shy bow and was soon attacked by Sasuke's mom.

" AWW! Naru chan why are so cute and so adorable." The king pulled his wife off of the blonde and rolled his eyes.

" Hurry before she attacks you again." Sasuke complied and carried the blonde off to the dinning room. Itachi followed them like he had not chased them down the hall with a murderous glint in his eyes. He asked naruto some embarrassing questions like had he done it with Sasuke yet.

" So what is for breakfast?" Naruto asked hoping for ramen. Itachi and Sasuke shrugged their shoulders.

" Hey kids." Iruka walked in with their perverted teacher wrapped around his waist.

" Morning." Naruto yawned a little. They all sat down in silence and waited. The room was getting full of people now and it was buzzing when it was really dark outside. Kiba and Shino sat next to Naruto while Gaara and Hinata sat by Sasuke followed by Neji and Tenten.

" So we have like ten days left here? It's all party?" Tenten was trying to get use to the evening.

" Well yeah, we vampires like to party and have sex." Gaara said smiling at Hinata who blushed. It would seem they were no longer innocents. Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto's exposed legs. They were still in the same thing when Itachi had chased them no shirts. Sasuke was still in his boxers and Naruto in those small shorts that exposed his thighs.

" So what happened this early evening?" Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

" We were chased by a bipolar Itachi." Naruto stated like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kiba smirked a little. Shino was getting hungry and was staring at a bug in the corner of the room.

" They do that every evening." Shino had over heard Kiba and Naruto talking.

" Are you serious?" Kiba looked shocked. Shino nodded is head and turned to face Itachi.

Finally the queen and king entered and the food was out on big platters and every one was patient.

" My fellow vampires lets eat." Sasuke's father was first to speak. His mother looked happy and stared at Naruto for a while then turned her attention to Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto filled their plates up and started to eat. Naruto was really happy when he saw the ramen cups he took ten and were done in matters of seconds.

Sasuke stared in amazement at how much Naruto could consume. It went on like this for a while until every vampire was full that they brought out this red stuff that Naruto refused to drink. Sasuke took the cup and guzzled it down along with another. It was blood so the humans and light vampires did not drink it.

After that the halls were quiet and every vampire looked all fueled and ready to party.

" I hope every thing were to your liking now please return to your courtiers and get ready for the party. Naruto and Sasuke went back to the nice clean rooms and they both bathed together with some love and then got dressed. Naruto was feeling a little weird but ignored it and followed Sasuke down to the party.

After a week of parting Naruto was bored and so were Sasuke but the other vampires were still going at it including their friends well Shino was bored and Gaara and Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto started to go to bed during the evening and woke up in the morning.

Gaara and Hinata also joined them in the mornings and they would walk around the grounds or go into the city to buy some presents and stuff for the upcoming Christmas day. Naruto was starting to get sick in the mornings but only in the mornings.

" Naruto are you feeling okay?" Sasuke looked worried when Naruto ran to the bathroom to puke his guts out.

" Yeah." Naruto smiled at Sasuke but it didn't reach his blue eyes.

" I think you should see a doctor. Tsunade was a doctor right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto wondered how he knew that.

" Yeah she was." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke carried Naruto to his bed and went to go fetch the grumpy Tsunade.


	14. christmas surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly

Parings: taboo

Warnings: Forever mine and not a wild dream.

Chapter fourteen:

I sat down on Tsunade's unmade bed holding my mouth so I wouldn't puke. Tsunade looked weird but said nothing and Sasuke was in the corner watching me. I felt horrible in my stomach and figured I ate something bad for the day.

" What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke never took his eyes off of me when he asked. Tsunade looked at him and glared but then she just gave up and looked at what she wrote down on the paper.

" Naruto I am sorry but I don't know exactly what's wrong with you but I think If I give you regular check ups I might figure this out so when we get back I'll check you again tell me if anything else happens besides the puking. Also Naruto Take these, they will help you hold down food." Tsunade handed me a bottle of some liquid but it smelled pretty minty.

Sasuke held out his hand too me which I thought was cute and he led me away back to his room. I hopped on his bed and hid underneath the covers and peeked out to see what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke had this perverted smile on his handsome face I couldn't believe him when he jumped me.

" Naru chan." Sasuke had this sexy voice when he said this. He had me pinned down under him.

" Hey Sasuke… were you always a pervert?" I know it was only stalling him but it worked.

" No, Only when I'm around you." I could feel my face burning up and that was it for Sasuke, he started to kiss me with force and I was lost in my mind and I didn't even notice when he started to enter me until I felt it.

IT WAS CHRISTMAS! I thought when I wok up that morning. Sasuke was still asleep and hugging me for dear life. I poked him in the forehead because I thought it would be funny to do so then I kissed it because I saw Sasuke twitch.

I didn't want to stay in bed but Sasuke prevented me from going anywhere and I couldn't pull him off. Sasuke's hands tighten around my waist and he started to lick my neck with his pink tongue. I was wondering if Sasuke was up or not because his hand started to roam and soon he grabbed something that made me yelp. He started to bite me softly on my neck and his hands held my flesh in small rhythms. I was in lala land and didn't even try to stop him. I tuned my head to look at his angelic face but saw coal eyes filled with amusement.

" Sa Sasuke what?" I was dazed and couldn't think. Sasuke kept up his antics with out warning Sasuke jumped me and started a make out session. He was about to enter me when someone burst into the room. It was his parents holding boxes of presents and colorful bows.

" SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL!" His father looked pissed and his mother was either shocked or past out with wide eyes but I'm going with shock. I covered my nakedness with the blankets while Sasuke showed his with pride.

" What?" was the reply from Sasuke. His parents looked at him like he was crazy.

" Did you at least use a condom?" His mother asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at me with a happy look.

" We are both guys so what does it matter?" Sasuke patted my head, which kind of calmed me down.

" SASUKE YOU IDIOT! Naruto can get pregnant you know if he hasn't already!" His father exploded but then put a calm face on. I looked at them and Sasuke for an explanation and I didn't know what was going on.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

" You should have learned this already. You are not human and your sperm is different then your average human male. You can impregnate a male also female that is why we use condoms also the diseases that are going around." Sasuke's father was calmer now and spoke like one of those people on TV.

" WHAT!" I yelled. Both parents looked at me like I was crazy.

" Its okay Naruto. You guys are getting married so I guess it does not really matter." Sasuke's mom looked like she wanted to pounce on me. Sasuke had not moved an inch for a while so I helped him out my pushing him a little.

" Naruto…I think… that… Oh Naruto." Sasuke was stumbling and I didn't understand.

" Sit out Sasuke." I encouraged. He looked into my eyes and said these words that would change both our lives.

" I think you're pregnant." Sasuke said holding me. I was shocked and didn't want to believe it at all. I pushed him off gently.

" NO! I am not pregnant!" I said stubbornly. Sasuke looked like a statute, emotionless.

" Naruto there is a 90 chance that you get pregnant the first time with out a condom." Sasuke's father looked stern. Thy still held onto the presents in their hands and stayed there until I looked up.

" That is impossible." I said not wanting to believe.

" There is still a chance that you have not gotten pregnant. How many times have you done it?" Sasuke's mom was smiling. Sasuke and I froze with fear because they have done it all week and twice each day.

" By the look on your guys faces that would mean a lot." Sasuke's father giggled to himself who shocked me but mostly Sasuke.

" Remember the first time we came out with Itachi?" Sasuke's mom laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled his clothes on and handed me mine. I changed under the covers and was shacking lightly.

" You will have to check yourself in with Tsunade the master healer." His father and carried all the presents to the door.

" We will see you in a few for breakfast. We are going to party all day long!" Sasuke's father just kicked his mom out the door and my mouth was gaped open.

" Close that moth young man or you will catch flies." I closed it quickly. Sasuke was trying to contain his giggles.

" Merry Christmas." His father said to us and then left the room. Sasuke and I looked at each other and he ripped of my clothes and did me hard and fast that I was dazed when we finally made it downstairs to this hug tree. It was decorated and had an angel on top of the tree. I smiled at how it took my breath away and the shiny object caught my eyes. Sasuke stared at me with light red in his cheeks. The fire was roaring in the living room and vampires were all over talking and greeting marry Christmas to each other.

" Sasuke Naruto Marry Christmas." That was Kiba and Shino coming over with presents in their hands. They placed them underneath the tree.

" Marry Xmas!" Sasuke and I shouted back. Sasuke got all obsessive when I hugged Shino and Kiba plus Gaara and Hinata came so I jumped on them too. Neji and Tenten came later and Sasuke held me down so I couldn't attach my self to them. I grumbled my greetings and Sasuke kissed me to make up.

The best part of the whole day finally came and I was wild and I swear it was not because of the eggnog. I sat on Sasuke's lap looking at all the pretty wrapping and the listening to the entire chatting going on. Sasuke had not tried anything funny with my body since this morning. I wanted attention so that is why I am sitting on Sasuke's lap and wiggling just a tad to show I wanted his attention. A pretty orange box was handed to me and it was a nice size. I grabbed it and looked at who had handed it to me it was Kiba and Shino. Shino handed Sasuke a blue shiny box that read to Sasuke and Naruto. I blushed and thanked them handing them there presents. Sasuke's hand moved up my leg a little and I smiled not stopping him.

" I wonder what they got me." I shook it a little but nothing could be heard. Sasuke's hands went higher and slipped into my blue sweats. I moaned a little as he started to stroke me softly.

" Is this what you wanted dobe?" Sasuke purred in my ear before he nibbled on it.

" Heh yeah." I said just feeling in the moment. A red face Iruka interrupted us.

" Naruto and Sasuke. Not hear!" I blushed madly but Sasuke seemed calm. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

" These are for you and you." Iruka handed me a blue and orange present and Sasuke a red one.

" Thanks Iruka sensei. This is for you and." I handed my father like figure his box of presents. Sasuke handed him a white card and the man was on his way.

" Why does everyone ruin are fun?" Sasuke said hugging me from behind. Gaara and Hinata walked over to us and handed out lots of boxes for me and waved. Gaara gave me coupons for free ramen at the Ichiraku noodle shop. Kiba and Shino had bought me lots and lots of ramen along with Iruka. Hinata bought me some chocolate and some clothes and some more ramen yay!

" Sasuke." I said.

" What is it sexy?" I shivered when his hand slipped back into my pants.

" Where is my present?" I wanted to give him his present when he gave me mine. My breathing hitched as his rhythm became a little faster.

" Oh! Sorry Naruto. Hear you go." Sasuke pulled out a huge box that was all orange and had little foxes. I was in heaven not only was my body feeling the joys but I was just so all happy. I handed him his that was blue and had a pretty orange ribbon. I came into Sasuke with a soft moan that Sasuke pretty much could hear.

" Sasuke now you have to clean up." I said to him. He looked at me and licked is hand clean.

" There all clean." He said then kissed me gently on my lips. I smiled and opend the box and my eyes went big when I saw what was in side. It was a cute orange fox that was stuffed of course and around its neck was a pretty necklace with an orange stone in the middle. Also at the way bottom was yummier ramen. I started a make out session with Sasuke and time seemed to stop for both of us.

" You guys please not hear." Kakashi had walked up to them with two gifts in each hand. He handed Sasuke and me blue a blue present. It was a book on sex positions. I looked at him like he was crazy.

" Thanks Kakashi I think we might need that." I gaped like a fish at Sasuke and thought, " pervert" Kakashi left to start molesting my father like figure in a corner.

" Hypocrite!" I yelled after him. Sasuke giggled and unhooked the necklace from my fox and placed it around my tan neck. I blushed a little because I thought that the necklace he bought be matched the one I bought for him except that it was blue stone. He was already wearing his and kissing my neck slowly. I was very happy and wish the day would never end. We partied and danced and rested the next day soon it was time to leave.

The two weeks were over before we knew it and we were in the limo with Gaara, Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shino and Kiba too. We had a lot of fun in the limo and the ride back home was not as long. I hopped out of the car before Sasuke could molest me even further.

" Bye you guys." I yelled but the limo didn't drive off just yet. Sasuke got out of the car and I was like " crap" He is going to molest me in public. Sasuke smiled and that made my heart pump faster and made my cheeks red.

" Naruto, what happen to Tsunade?" Sasuke had worry in his eyes. I thought back and remembered what she told me.

" Oh! She said she was going to stay for a couple of days over there and will be back later." I said and smiled. He looked worried and I couldn't figure out why.

" I think I will stay over then until she returns okay." I didn't have time to protest because the limo drove off and Sasuke was pulling me into the house.

The house looked a little dusty and some light but other then that nothing seemed out of place. I smiled and ran around just being happy to be home. Sasuke wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed me softly soon we were on the table making sweet love (With a condom of course, Kakashi had given then to Sasuke)

I was still under Sasuke when a knock came to the door I was like who the hell would be coming at this time of night. Sasuke slid out of me and out his clothes on as I did. I opened the door to see some strange guy that looked like a snake smiling and the first thought that struck my mind was child molester.


	15. day of love and super surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: Well…

Warnings: Lots of stuff.

A/N I want to thank those readers those read and send reviews! THANKYOU SMEXY PEOPLE!

Chapter fifteen:

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch while the snake man was sitting on a chair far away on the opposite side of the room. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then the man who seemed calm.

" Who are you?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto was feeling really unconvertible because the guy kept glancing at him every now and then. Sasuke twitched every time the man looked at his Naruto and would growl.

" I am Orochimaru keeper of snakes." The man was a vampire. Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked.

" You are a vampire?" Naruto asked not sure if he was ready to believe that that thing was.

" That's correct Blondie. I am one of the oldest vampires besides your parents and some others." He seemed to have a twinkle in his eye. When he said parents and that creeped out Naruto.

" So why are you hear?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was sitting close to Sasuke and he grabbed the raven's hand into his. Sasuke squeezed it waiting for the man to reply.

" I came here hoping to find Tsunade. I didn't know she was tacking care of the light child. Naruto I think. You look like your father but have that same jittery as your mother." Orochimaru seemed like he was going back into time. Naruto was still and quiet.

" You! You knew my parents?" Naruto had his head down shacking. Orochimaru was smiling like an idiot and he seemed quit insane like his brother. Sasuke was staring at the pan glaring daggers at him with full force.

" Like I said I am one of the oldest living vampires and have known about you for years." Orochimaru stopped smiling and got up. Naruto was in shock and shaking.

" Were my parents vampires too?" Naruto saked. Sasuke pulled Naruto into him to confort him rubbing his back in small motions.

" Yes they are." Orochimaru said looking out the window. He sat back down and crossed his legs bored.

" Are?" Sasuke said, " They are still alive?" Sasuke asked Naruto shot his head up and looked at the snacked guy.

" Well tactically yes but no one has seen them for two hundred years. They were banished for two hundred years because your dad turned your mother into one of us so she is a half vampire." Orochimaru kept staring out the window every now and then. Naruto looked different somehow his eyes seemed to be much bluer and he was about to start tearing up.

" Did no one tell you?" The guy asked he seemed surprised. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto so that he wouldn't start jumping around.

" No!" Was Naruto's answer. In fact he never even bothered to ask about his parents he just figured they were dead.

Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto's head and kissed his forehead. Orochimaru was watching with emotionless eyes. Sasuke still figured he was insane but ignored him all the same.

" So when is Tsunade coming back?" Orochimaru asked in a bored tone. Naruto looked up and thought back again.

" Umm…She said not until two days." Naruto looked back at Sasuke and there was a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Sasuke. A chill of pleasure headed straight to his umm yeah and he knew what Naruto wanted.

" Oh. Then I must wait for her so show me to my room." Naruto opened his mouth with pure instinct to tell him no.

" What." Sasuke and Naruto said together. Orochimaru didn't look amused and looked out side the window again.

" I have to talk to her so I have to stay and wait. Also I don't have anywhere else besides Itachi's place but he is booked." Orochimaru looked emotionless.

" Fine." Naruto and Sasuke got up and went upstairs to the guestroom.

" Thankyou. I won't bother you two. Oh warn you I am a pervert." A huge perverted grin spread across his face. Naruto and Sasuke looked disgusted but the doorbell rang again. They went to answer it and a guy with silver blonde hair waved and walked in with out permission.

" Hey! I'm here with Orochimaru." Naruto and Sasuke were like so oh that's why he kept looking out the window.

" Yeah he is upstairs and in the guest room." The guy smiled and went upstairs he seemed to pretty to be human so they just figured he was a vampire. The two boys went to Naruto's room and they could hear moans and cries coming out of the room.

"I can't believe that Tsunade knows someone like that." Naruto said.

" Yeah. Well I can she is also friends with this other pervert." Sasuke said with a sweat drop. They both fell asleep with without having their fun time.

Gaara was looking out his window staring out into the sunny sky that was morning. A couple of figures caught his attention they were in a toy shop and carried a fox and some other little stuff that was filled with food. They both looked really in love and happy like newly weds. He pictured himself like that with Hinata when they married and having kids. He smiled when the red head and blonde head kissed.

The two figures left and Gaara stared back up into the sky then ran out of his room. He bumped into his older sister and brother and all tumbled onto the floor.

" What's the rush Gaara?" His sister complained rubbing her butt.

" Yeah and so early in the morning?" That was his older brother Konkuro.

" Temari I have to see her!" Gaara said getting back to his feet and helping his sister up and kicking his brother back down.

" Wow thanks Gaara." His brother said lying on the floor.

" Hinata right?" His sister questioned. Gaara nodded and ran out. He ran all the way through the streets and across fences and walls. He noticed the couple he saw in a flower shop. He ran faster and soon he could see Hinata's house in view he didn't stop until he got to the front door and rung the door bell.

Hinata answered the door and was grabbed by an out of breath Gaara. She was blushing and hugging him back.

" Hinata I am sorry I don't know what came over me." Gaara was blushing and held on to Hinata. They stood like that for a while.

In the dark corner of the wall were some spies watching. All three of them were watching intently.

" Gaara does not seem like the type to do that." A girls voice said to the other two.

" I know but I saw it Tenten." Neji said.

" You knew about this?" an older man said glaring at Neji. They continued to watch the two holding on to each other.

Naruto woke up early with Sasuke pinning him down with his body and arms. Naruto wiggled and he felt a little dizzy when he moved. He felt all icky and warm so he didn't move. Sasuke woke up and noticed that Naruto was pale and hot so he got off of him and looked into clouded eyes.

" Naruto! You are sick!" Sasuke said looking concerned. He placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheeks.

" I guess." Naruto mumbled with a stuffy nose. Sasuke sighed and patted the blonde's head gently.

" Then I will go get you some med. and soup." Naruto nodded his head and snuggled Sasuke before he left.

Sasuke smiled and closed the door and left to the kitchen. He opened the pantry to see if what kind of soup they had and to Sasuke's surprise there was chicken noodle soup. He grabbed it and put it in a pot and went to search for the med.

" Good morning." The guy from last night walked in with his boxers. Sasuke only nodded his head as a sign that he heard. It was quit as the guy grabbed a cup of water and went back up to the pervert. _" Child molester"_ was Sasuke's only thought of Orochimaru.

When Sasuke got back up stares with the soup Naruto was gone. He put down the soup and walked to the bathroom. There was Naruto peeing in the toilet with relief in his face. He washed his hands and noticed Sasuke looking at him.

" Pervert." Was what came out of the sick blonde's mouth before hugging Sasuke for support. Sasuke smiled and helped him to his bed and to eat some of the soup. Naruto puked it up and Sasuke helped him out a little and gave him his med. Before he fell asleep.

" You are a handful Naruto." Sasuke kissed his forehead gently and curled up next to him. He could get more sleep this way and that is exactly what he did.

Tenten sat outside with her sharp objects that gleamed with perfection while she cleaned. She was cleaning them because her training With Neji went wild and her weapons were scratched. She smiled at all the people who walked by she had remember the couple that walked by and looked deeply in love. The red head girl had a cute little fox with her. The thing reminded her of someone but couldn't put her finger on it so she just kept scrubbing away. Neji sat by her and helped her out for a while until he fell asleep in the grass next her. She smiled and played with his hair for a while before going back to cleaning her shiny sharp objects.

The afternoon rolled on and Naruto stirred and was feeling much better than he had that morning. He tried to move but Sasuke was on him…again. Naruto smiled and stared at Sasuke's pale smiling face. Naruto had an idea in his head and bent down to nibble on Sasuke's ear. On the look of his face he was enjoying the little nibble and that made naruto smile.

" Naruto…?" His voice was groggy and he looked like he could still sleep some more. Naruto smiled and kissed his forehead. Sasuke giggled a little to Naruto's surprise.

" Sasuke what is it?" Naruto asked tilting his head in a cute manner.

" I …love you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the mouth. In all the time Naruto had Sasuke had been with each other Sasuke never said those three words.

" I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said after their lips parted. Sasuke stayed like that for a while until Naruto's stomach grumbled.

" Come on I will cook you some ramen." Sasuke pulled Naruto out of bed bridal style into the kitchen. Sasuke was giggling to himself about Sasuke in a maid's dress.

Kiba and Shino walked hand in hand through the busy town. They had been out all morning with Akamaru. They had been all over the city and were going to get some ice cream at the ice-cream shop. They got it and sat down. A couple came in carrying loads of bags and the lady had a cute fox. They ordered and sat down behind them they looked happy.

"I don't know about this. What if he is mad at us for not tacking him with us of what if wants nothing to do with us?" The lady looked a little sad." The two boys were listening because they had never seen these people before in this town.

"Kushina, we already talked about this. Naruto won't hate us." The blonde guy said holding on to the red head's hand.

" Shino…did you hear what those people are saying?" Kiba looked at his boyfriend. Shino also looked surprised. The couple turned around quickly noticing the two boys.

" You know Naruto?" The lady asked with big eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down peacefully on the coach when Sasuke's hand started to wonder. It traced Naruto's exposed chest and slid down under cloth to wrap itself around warm flesh. Naruto gave a pleasing sound and was pulled down to the coach on Sasuke's lips. Their clothes were quickly discarded to the floor. Sasuke opened Naruto's tan leg and entered him slowly teasing Naruto. Naruto gave pleasure sounds. The door bell range before Sasuke could finish. Sasuke looked frustrated but continued his fun with Naruto. The door was then busted open by non-other than Kiba and hi boyfriend Shino along with a blonde and red head.


	16. mom and dad i'm pregnat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Parings: Hmm…

Warnings: Lots of parenting…not sure actually!

Chapter sixteen

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch listening to the red head rant about having sex before you were married. The red head had the same hyperness as Naruto but they did not look alike NO in fact the blonde guy looked like Naruto or an older version.

Sasuke had quickly slipped out of Naruto and covered him with a blanket that was lying over the couch.

" Kiba you bastard! Learn how to knock." Sasuke scolded the dog boy. Naruto looked all red and embarrassed.

" Sorry man, we didn't think you guys were having your fun time." Kiba scratched the tip of his nose. Shino looked like … Shino. The two people in the back were very speech less until the red head lady burst in and started to scold them about safe sex and all that. This had gone on for about a half an hour or so until it was all silent.

" Do you boys understand? Naruto Sasuke?" The lady asked in a stern voice. Both of them nodded their heads scared of another lecture.

" Good." The lady stopped and looked at the guy who had still not said a word but kept staring at Naruto. Sasuke was a little irritated and didn't want anymore perverts in the house.

" What are you guys here for?" Sasuke asked glaring at the blonde haired man. The blonde man stared back at Sasuke with intense eyes and he immediately stopped his glaring. Sasuke was sure that this man was no pervert so he relaxed.

" Oh that's right we came here becu-" She was cut of by the big pervert Orochimaru.

" Well Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. Welcome back." Orochimaru smiled. The red greeted the perv with a nod, as did the blonde guy.

" Naruto these are your parents." Orochimaru smiled at the blonde. The parents looked like they wanted to say it but said nothing. Naruto stared like it was a dream or like he was in trance with something.

" Yes Naruto we are your parents and we have waited so long to see you again." That was the red head and she hugged Naruto with tears spring out of her eyes. His father came over and bent over to also hug the blonde.

" Please forgive us son." His father was crying but his voice was not cracked. Naruto sat there not saying anything his eyes seemed distant. Then his eyes filled up with tears and started to cry and apologizing for not thinking of them as much as he should have. Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable because they both still had no clothes on and the perv was staring at us.

" I'll leave you guys alone then. It's good to see you both again." The snake guy left out the door followed by the guy with silver hair tied up. After the crying and hugging stuff they all sat back down and showered Naruto with gifts. Kiba and Shino were sitting on the floor listening.

" So Naruto we were wondering if you would like to come and live in our house." Naruto's mom was looking at Naruto with her eyes. Naruto seemed to squirm a little and looked at Sasuke but then his mom made an "o" sound.

" Don't worry Naruto we live close to where Itachi lives." That was his father he smiled. Naruto looked much happier about this but then his face dropped again.

" What is it Naruto?" His mom asked concerned.

" What about Tsunade… I can't just up and leave her. She took care of me for so long." Naruto looked deeply troubled. His parents looked at each other and back to Naruto they seemed to think this over.

" Well son you don't have to decide now you can make your dissuasion later. I guess we will leave you for now and come back in the morning. Oh and Naruto this may seem a little harsh but please no sex right now." Naruto looked red in the face but Sasuke looked pissed of not like ' well fuck you' but more like ' I am going to f n kill you b s and not regret it then Naruto and I will bang on your graves' type of pissed.

" Well… I guess." Naruto mumbled but eeped when Sasuke pulled him in to a hug.

" It's that it seems to come to a shock that you are with someone and on that level especially not married and with the prince no doubt." That was his father speaking more to Sasuke then Naruto.

" We are going to get married!" Sasuke said in a louder voice then normal. His father looked a little irked but smiled non-the less.

" Really? Well are you at least using protection I don't think we are ready yet to become grand parents." His father chuckled.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and chuckled nervously. Both Naruto's parents looked suspicious but said nothing they got up and kissed Naruto's rosy cheeks and ruffled Sasuke's hair like a five-year-old. A pair of warm soft lips stopped Naruto giggles that escaped his mouth.

" Sasuke." Naruto moan as Sasuke was once again in Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto laid on Naruto's couch in a daze. Sasuke was stocking the blonde's hair. Naruto was looking to the ceiling and holding onto Sasuke he was in some kind of daze. Sasuke poked Naruto's cheek with his pinky and Naruto gave Sasuke his blue eyes.

" What is it cutie?" Sasuke asked placing his hand on tan hip. Naruto looked kind of happy.

" I remember the day my parents left me. I also remember that was the first time we met." Sasuke looked a little dazed and thought back those many years but it was there just very vague.

_Naruto was sitting at a lake singing to himself. He was much smaller and it was becoming sun down. Someone came and sat on both sides of the blonde singing along to his sweet child voice. The lady had red hair and the man blonde like Naruto's both stoked the blonde's spiky hair that would not stand flat on his head. _

" _Naruto dear." That was the ladies sweet voice like candy. _

" _Yes mommy?" The blonde asked bouncing on the ground. The lady smiled a sad smile and hugged the blonde boy. Naruto smiled and hugged back and giggled to himself and he was still bouncing. _

" _Mommy and daddy have to leave you for a while but we promise to come back to you." His mom had tears threatening to spill out. His father patted the blonde's hair and smiled. _

" _It will just be for a little while okay. You are going to be staying at someone's until we get back." His father said picking the boy and sitting him still in his lap. Naruto looked at his parents and looked confused his parents stood and started to walk off. Naruto looked at his parents retreating backs and got up. He started to run and catch up to them but he was to slow and was left. _

" _Mom! Dad! Please come back!" The boy yelled and tears sprang from his eyes and his nose started to run. Naruto sat back at the lake looking into it and crying but stopped when he heard foot steps he turned and smiled but frowned when it was not who he wanted. It was Iruka, his teacher that had taken a liking to him. _

" _Naruto I am hear to take you to your new house until your mother and father come back." The guy scooped up the boy in his hands and carried him to a really big castle. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy but all traces of him being sad were gone and what was left was amazement. _

" _It's huge!" Naruto shouted hopping off of Iruka and running around. Iruka laughed and grabbed the boy and walked in. There were three older people and a little kid Naruto's age. _

" _Awe. Naruto I am Mikoto Uchiha." The lady had long dark hair and was really pretty. _

" _I am Fugaku Uchiha." The man said giving a small smile to the blonde. Naruto smiled back with a huge grin. _

" _I am Itachi Uchiha" the guy looked a little insane with the red eyes but not mean. The last was a dark haired pale skin boy that looked happy to see Naruto. _

" _I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said with a hint of a smile in his eyes. They all looked like nice people and Naruto felt a little better. _

" _Naruto, you are going to stay in Sasuke's room okay?" The lady bent down to meet the blondes blue eyes. He smiled and nodded his head and his cheeks became a slight pink and that is when the lady attacked him. Naruto was shocked and running out of air. _

" _So cute! I love it!" The lady was dragged of by the husband and was left alone with the youngest Uchiha. _

" _I'm Naruto!" The boy smiled. _

Sasuke stared at him in thought and smiled at him as he remembered something from back then.

" I just remembered something. I asked you to marry me when we entered my room." Sasuke laughed at it and Naruto started to giggle. They both fell asleep hugging and the house was quiet.

Gaara stood by Hinata's window staring at her and looking up at the full moon he smiled to himself.

" You know they say that crazy people come out during the full moon." The voice was amused and Gaara turned to see Neji out side of his window.

" I am crazy." Gaara stated in a monotone voice. Neji stared at him for a while and snorted.

" Whatever. I saw you running here today and you with Hinata." It was a matter of fact thing.

"…" Gaara's cheeks became tainted but went unnoticed by Neji. The wind blew and Neji's hair waved in the air and there was a flash in his room and a giggle.

" TENTEN!" Neji yelled and went back to his room. Gaara could not stop his laughter and smiled He looked back at Hinata but found that she was awake and staring at him.

" Hinata I can explain." Gaara started and smiled. Hinata still stared at him and still said nothing.

Tsunade got out of the limo smiling to her self she had made it before she had to go to work. It was early and a New Year was on its way she felt all happy to day for some reason. She unlocked the keys to her door and dropped her stuff at the doorway. Her eyes looked up to see that a huge lump occupied the couch covered by a blanket.

" What the" She looked at it and poked it with a stick. When it giggled he knew who the lump was. She pulled back the covers and screamed. What she saw would leave her scared for life.

" NARUTO! IF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX DO IT IN YOUR ROOM DAMIT!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped up and ran into the blonde's room. The lady burned the couch and sent it to couch heaven.

Naruto's stomach was hurting him that morning. Sasuke had left to go back to his house to make sure Itachi was home and not trying to kill the guest. Tsunade checked him and stared at him unamused.

" Naruto you IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto looked a little scared.

" What? What's wrong with me?" Naruto yelled. Tsunade looked up putting on a smile.

" Naruto you are…pregnant!" Naruto turned deathly pale and fainted.


	17. Purple ice on new years eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and that makes me very sad

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and that makes me very sad!

Pairings: Lots for your entertainment!

Warnings: I can't really say…

A/N: Q &A I shall answer your questions!

About Naruto's father and Sasuke that will have to wait.

Oh, Sasuke didn't actually propose he more of told Naruto that they are getting married if you want to or not. (Bad Sasuke) So Naruto's answer we are going to have to wait. I wonder though… oh and when they were little Naruto said yes.

Tsunade is not worried about Naruto's pregnancy but a little disappointed because Sasuke and Naruto are not married…yet!

Naruto has not told Tsunade yet…

His parents were gone because they were banished for 200 years because his father turned Naruto's mother into a vampire.

That's thing with friends is coming up in this chapter.

Yes! I am aware that Naruto and Sasuke did IT when their parents left. What do you expect they are rebellious well Sasuke is Naruto is just hyper.

Chapter seventeen:

I was sitting next to Naruto's window when the blonde came back from fainting. I was a little surprised that he was pregnant with MY child that is just starting to form in his tummy. I was also happy because that meant Naruto and I would be together for a very long time. I stared at Naruto and how his eyes fluttered open slowly he looked like angelic and I found myself smiling.

" Sasuke?" Naruto sounded unsure and I was curious.

" I'm here." I say walking over to him and placing my hand on his forehead. He smiled up at me and pulled me on the bed pinned me down.

" YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" He shouted and I was shocked at his high pitched voice. I started to giggle because he was turning me on and I couldn't help it.

" Naruto it was not just me. You let me in and enjoyed everything I gave you. Besides I didn't know I could get you pregnant." Naruto had a loss of words and got off of me and sat on the other side of the bed.

" I can't believe this first my parents and now this." Naruto looked tired but still hyper. Naruto turned those stunning blue eyes of his on my breath and me seemed to have gone out for lunch. I couldn't look away from them and I didn't want to it felt like a long time we just stared.

" You better tack good care of us Sasuke Uchiha." I thought my heart would stop because it was pounding so hard. I leaned in and kissed him gently on those pink velvet lips that allured him.

" I promise." I said looking into those blue eyes again. Naruto smiled and hugged me.

The door opened and Naruto's parents and MY parents entered the bright room. Naruto and I were like "fuck" They had stern eyes on us and did not look very happy at all.

" Sasuke Uchiha!" That was my father looking stern but there was some kind of twinkle in his eye. Naruto and I were kind of like "OMG! SAVE US" I looked calm but Naruto looked like he was having trouble.

" CONGRADULATIONS!" That was when I couldn't tack it anymore and my facemask went all to crumbles. I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open and everything.

" We heard that Naruto is going to have a baby." That was my mom about ready to jump Naruto for being so cute. Both of Naruto's parents had smiles and came over to hug him and me as well. That was the oppatunaty for my mom to squeeze Naruto to death. Poor Naruto his own cuteness led to his downfall.

Tsunade came in with Kiba and Shino. Kiba was all smiling and naruto was blushing and my dad was holding my mother down so she would not kill Naruto a second time…that woman.

" Hey Shino is that why you always fuss about us wearing a condom?" Kiba asked looking at his boyfriend. Shino looked at Kiba and nodded his head.

We were all kicked out of Tsunade's house literally and she said something about sleep. I was with naruto and his parents walking through the town and we saw some of our friends along the way asking what time the new years party will be and what should they bring and if we needed any help.

" You guys are hosting a party?" Naruto's mother said bouncing like Naruto would do when he was happy.

" Yeah, with some other of our close friends. Sasuke and I have to get the drinks and chips." Naruto was also bouncing. Sasuke could not help but feel relaxed and calm.

" That sounds like fun." That was his father he was holding the red heads hand. That was how the afternoon went with his parents asking about his life and stuff trying to catch up. I was wondering when Naruto was going to tell Tsunade about him moving with his parents. We parted with his parents and hug out at the ice-cream shop. We spotted Tenten and Neji sitting in the way back.

" Hey Neji! Tenten what is that, a new flavor" Naruto had looked at Tenten's purple ice cream.

" Yeah. It's pretty good." Tenten smiled giving Naruto a try. I sat Next to Neji and watched The two eating.

" So Naruto, Sasuke you guys have to be at Lee's house around six so we can get the food on the table and you can help Shino and Kiba decorate and clean." Tenten said handing the spoon to Naruto.

" Sure." I said getting the urge to lick the ice cream on the blonde's face. I watched every move on how he ate that nasty looking purple ice. I was growing hard and had to stop my self by thinking of Neji in a dress.

It worked because Neji already looks like a chick. Naruto and Tenten finished the nasty colored ice and started to wine for more and so Naruto turned those blue eyes to me pleading.

" Fine." I say handing Naruto some money it should be able to buy at least two for them. Naruto smiled and kissed me on my cheek that surprised me and I sat there holing my cheek and my face must have had color in them.

" He seems to have a effect on you." Neji stated. I thought about it and he was right. I am, I am not my usual cold self and I never think about my Uchiha pride with him he also makes me smile even if I don't want to. Naruto came back with the bun girl head and that purple ice.

" So when are the others going to be here?" Naruto wined. I sat studying him and when he noticed me he blushed and asked " what" I smirked.

" Nothing." I said looking out the glass walls it was now snowing. The doorbell jingled and our four friends walked in from the cold.

" Hey guys! What's that?" Kiba said pointing to the purple ice cream. Naruto let Kiba taste some and I think my eyebrow twitched.

" I want some! Shino." The bug boy gave the dog boy some money and he was gone in a flash. Shino grabbed some seats for the table at sat.

" So why are we here again?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

" We are reviewing our plans for tomorrow." I said watching Naruto eat that ice.

" I am sleepy." Neji murmured to Tenten who was occupied with the purple ice and ignoring him. I giggled a little when Neji stole that purple stuff from the now angry Tenten.

" Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Neji said tacking a spoonful of that ice. I shiver at his delighted face of the taste of it. Tenten glared and crossed her arms over her chest and then her eyes had a twinkle in them.

She leaned in close to his face and gave a sweet smile that made Neji blush like an idiot. She went even closer with there nose touching and Tenten gently kissed him but her hands quickly grasped the dish of purple ice. They broke apart and Tenten finished the stuff in one bite.

" HAHAH!" I winced at the high pitched voice of Sakura. She was with that pervert Sai and they seemed to be close but I am not sure. She must have seen Neji and Tenten in there little game.

" Hey guys. Naruto what the heck is that?" The pink haired girl asked pointing to his purple ice.

" It's new." Naruto let her try it and she bounded off to buy some. Another one has fallen for that purple crap. I sighed and leaned back in my chair bored because Naruto was busy with that ugly ice.

" Lee and Shikamaru are on their way." Sakura said when she got back. She sat Next to Naruto who was still licking the ice. I glared at it and it mocked me when it shown it's crystal like things in the light blinding me for a mere second.

Shino and Kiba were talking about something that had no interest with me. Oh my god that dog boy went up to get seconds. Naruto finished his and started to lick his lips which gave me shivers I started to lean over and grabbed his chin.

" What is it Sasuke?" The blonde asked. I had no idea what I was doing but my body sure did. I licked his lips for him and I plunged my tongue in and tasted him along with that purple ice who seemed to taunt me. " No one can resist my new taste not even the Uchihas." "That is what it said to me. Naruto started to move with me and soon time was lost for me and it seemed like we had been kissing for hours.

" Do you guys mind?" That was Ino's voice. Naruto and I parted and Saw Shikamaru who had two blondes on both his arms. Lee had taken a seat next to Kiba. Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru took a seat across from Naruto and Tenten plus Sakura.

" Okay now that we are all here I think Naruto has something to say to all of us." Neji said tacking my blonde by surprise. Naruto down casted his gaze to the empty dish that was once filled with purple ice.

" Well, I… My parents are alive." The blonde said keeping his eyes down. There were a few murmurs that were from other tables but it was still silent.

" They asked me to live with them and I have decided I'm going to." There was an outburst by every one except by those who already knew.

" What! When was this?" That was Sakura.

" You never told me your parents were dead!" That was Lee.

" I thought Tsunade was your mom." That was Tenten who looked at Neji.

Naruto looked confused and I guess he must have not told anybody about his thoughts on his parents.

" Wait. What about us? You are going to leave us?" That was Gaara he looked kind of shocked.

" Oh. Sorry." Naruto said but was interrupted by Temari.

" Sorry! Is that all you have to say to us!" Temari said standing up. Naruto looked scared.

" TEMARI! Sit back down and let him finish." I said with anger because that he she was scaring my Naruto. She sat back down and glared at me but turned back to let Naruto finish.

" They don't live far. They actually live closer to Sasuke's house." Naruto said looking at me with a blush. There was silence all around and I think the people were listing in because it was really quiet.

" Like I said before don't you people have a life!" Neji yelled and the people resumed there useless chattering.

" What! You had us worried about nothing." That was Sakura with a little tear glistening at her eyes. Our table was soon filled with laughter and joy.

" So on with the plans." That was Neji. We all started to put in ideas for decoration and what kind of theme we wanted to do. We counted how much money it would cost and everything and I figured Naruto was poor so he had to chip in money and Naruto's share.

" Okay we will all meet at Lee's house first and then pick up the list we give you and be back at the house around six to help with decorating and change for the party. Naruto was all excited and for some reason I was too. It was bubbling in me every time I looked in those blue eyes of Naruto.

" Okay I will see you all tomorrow." That was Ino and they were still on Shikamaru's arm. I felt kind of bad for him because he had to chose between them and would have to hurt one of them.

" Come on Sasuke my mom is going to be worried if I we don't hurry back to Tsunade's." Naruto dragged me outside in the chilling cold air. It was new years eve and we walked in silence for a while. Naruto slipped his warm hand into my cold one and smiled up at me.

" What is it." I asked kissing his forehead. He shook his head and kept walking and pulling me along.

He busted into the house like a orange blur. I couldn't believe how fast he was even faster then a vampire.

" We're home you guys." Naruto shouted. It was a little to quiet for my taste but Naruto had not noticed. It was dark and I could feel lots of people in the house naruto turned on the switch and soon the house was filled with noise.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. It was some local Vampires and my parents along with Naruto's.

" AHHHHHH" Naruto shouted and jumped into my arms. I was a little shaken as well from that surprise attack.

" We wanted to through a party for new years eve." That was Naruto's dad who had a glass of what I believe to be blood. I glanced around and saw all our friends that went to the ice cream shop with us.

" No wonder why you guys said you had to leave early." I said putting Naruto down.

" Yeah." That was Kiba grinning like a fool.

We partied for hours and played some games and for once I was truly happy and not forced into being happy. Naruto came by me and whispered in my ear something I never guessed he would tell me. I gave a perverted smile and we snuck away from the party.

" Hey where is Naruto and Sasuke" A girl with two buns in her hair asked. A boy with long brown haired grinded her and bit her ear.

" To go have fun." He said.


	18. VOTE NOW!

A/N: I need you

A/N: I need you! Yes you smexy people to vote either you want Temari to be with Shikamaru or with Ino! It's in your hands so please vote for your most favorites!

Thankyou,

Kk


	19. Old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Parings: the tooth fairy…

Warnings: …

A/N: the votes are in and it was a landslide! The winner is…In this chapter.

Chapter eighteen

Naruto woke up next to a sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke was covered all snuggly into the blankets and it made Naruto grin. Naruto sat there playing with his duck butt hair that had not been messed up when they were doing their fun time. Sasuke moaned in his sleep and swung his arm over the blonde's waist. Naruto squeaked and Sasuke pulled him closer to the pale flesh.

" Sasuke are you awake?" Naruto asked trying to wiggle out of Sasuke's iron grip. Sasuke snuggled his face into the tan skin and started to lick it in a small cute was that the blonde thought was exotic. Naruto made a small noise when Sasuke grabbed one of his pink buds.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in closing the door behind her quietly so she wouldn't wake Sasuke.

" IS he always like this?" Tsunade asked pulling a chair next to Naruto. Naruto was blushing and nodded her head in a reply.

" Pervert. Naruto we need to talk." Tsunade smiled when Naruto tilted his head in a curious manner.

" What about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and put his whole mouth on the bud and in response Naruto made a soft moan. Tsunade twitched but did not get up to leave.

" Since your parents are back I was wondering if you were going to live with them? You could always stay here but I think it would be best for you to live with them." Tsunade said in a serious tone. Naruto down caste his eyes he had nothing prepared when this was going to come up.

" Yeah… I was planning on going with them." Naruto said keeping his eyes down. Tsunade smiled at him and pulled his chin up to meet his eyes.

" Don't worry about me Naruto. You are going to live five minutes away and can always visit or spend the night." Tsunade said smiling. Naruto smiled back at her with a charming smile.

" AHHHHHH" Naruto screamed and jerked away from Tsunade.

" What is it?" Tsunade had worry in her eyes. Naruto was all red in the face and panting.

" Sas…Sasuke…has me in his mouth." Naruto put out moaning and his eyes were glazed over. Tsunade looked over at Sasuke but found no duck but hair. Tsunade turned red and high tailed it out of the room. Sasuke popped his head out of the covers and smiled at the blonde boy.

" You are so cute." Sasuke murmured and slipped into Naruto fast and swift.

A lazy boy was sitting on the park bench on new years with Ino and Temari who were glaring at each other. They both claimed to like him and wanted to be with him but he knew that one of them didn't truly like him. He was getting fed up with this and he was usually a calm collective guy but right now he was pissed.

" You two please stop this!" Taken back by the boy the two girls were quiet. Shikamaru glared at both of them.

" What do you mean?" Ino asked. Temari looked irked and stared at Shikamaru's intense face. They both waited for him to talk and say what he wanted to say.

" Both of you know that one of you don't really like me." He said in a calmer voice than the first time he spoke. They both stared at him and all was silent in the bark but the wind, which was blowing softly.

Neji and Tenten were going over the plans for the party and how they were going to get Lee and Sakura together. A skinny guy who looked like someone they knew interrupted them.

" Can we help you?" Tenten asked trying to think if she knew this good-looking guy.

" Now that hurts when you don't remember your old friends." The guy said leaning on the door. Neji looked him up and down and his eyes got big and he couldn't believe that this guy was one of his old friends.

"Ino you know you don't really like me." Shikamaru said looking up into the sky.

" How would you know?" She yelled. He looked at her and then back to the sky.

" Ever since Choji left you have been weird and boy crazy. You probably just want to fill that void that he left when he left." Shikamaru yawned. Ino sat there staring at the ground and her eyes filled with warm tears and she dropped to her knees.

" Your right." The blonde said smiling to her self. Temari felt a little uncomfortable and stayed quiet while they talked.

" You know I really liked him a lot and when he left I guess I was out of control." She said still on her knees.

" I know." Was the only reply from the lazy boy.

" It's been a while man." Naruto shouted and jumped on the skinny.

" Hey you look good to." That was sakura smiling. The guy stood smiling at his old friends and strangely Sasuke knew him as well.

" Sasuke. I see you found yourself a cute little boyfriend." They guy said smirking when Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him.

" So where are the others?" They guy asked looking around. It was only Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Neji and Tenten. They were missing eight people and that Sai guy.

" They should be on their way. Oh did they tell you we are having a party at Lee's house." Naruto yelled which was unnecessary.

" Oh yeah. They filled me on ALL the details." They guy smirked and glanced at the pink haired girl.

Shino and Kiba walked in holding hands and their eyes popped out when they saw their old friend and went to embrace him.

" Oh my god man. It's been hella long!" Kiba said letting go of the guy.

" And you look good." Shino said. Kiba glared at Shino.

" Kiba you are the sexiest." The bug guy smiled rubbing his hand on the guy's butt.

" Lot of male bonding going on." They guy laughed. Their friends joined in and then Sai entered the dojo, which they decided would meet. There friend was really happy to see all his old friends but was waiting for the ones that were the closest to him and that one.

It was almost time to hand out the entire shopping list to the teens and the five still did not arrive yet. Out of nowhere all their phones went off except for the guys.

The text was from Ino telling of good news.

" Hey guys! I bring good news! Temari and Shikamaru are going out! The lovely Ino!"

" Finally he hose someone." Naruto yelled. Thy guy looked curious.

" What was it?" They guy asked.

" Oh! You never guess. Well Shikamaru is going out with Temari!" The guys face went pale.

" You kidding right?" The guy asked.

" No. Here." The pink thing handed the phone to the guy.

" I would have never believed it. Who in their right mind would go out with Temari?" The guy laughed and smiled.

" That is what I want to know." Came a cold deep voice. Gaara and Hinata entered the house smiling.

" Sorry we are late. Gaara wanted to um…Never mind." Hinata blushed. Gaara's eyes went over to the skinny guy and he smirked.

" Well, it worked." Gaara said circling the guy. They guy nodded and waved to Hinata who in turn hugged him.

" So now we are waiting for the new couple and Ino." Sasuke said hugging the blonde. Lee was getting fidgety and Sakura was trying to calm him down which was working. Shino and Kiba were sitting on the floor talking.

The house got all noisy when Shikamaru and Temari entered the door. Shikamaru gave the tiniest hint of a blush.

" So troublesome." He said tacking a seat next to Kiba and Shino. Temari glanced at the skinny guy and her eyes were pizzas.

" You're thin!" was the only thing she could say. Shikamaru turned his glance on him and smiled.

" Where is Ino" The guy asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" She went to go get her car." The lazy guy said before shutting his eyes.

It was quiet again and then through he door came Ino in blue and purple. She smiled at everyone.

" Sorry I'm late guys I had to get my car." She smiled and when her eyes hit the skinny guy her face paled.

" Choji…" She said taking a step forward. Choji smiled and the blonde soon tackled him.

" I missed you too Ino." He said holding her. Their friends smiled at the two and the chime hit.

" Oh Kay we have to remising later but now we got to go." Lee said jumping up and down. Tenten started handing out all the shopping list and made some changes for Ino to be with Choji.

They were all off before another minute could go on. The house was quiet and Kiba and Shino started there cleaning and dusting of the house.

" So why brought you back?" The blonde girl asked the skinny guy. The guy smiled and blushed.

" I missed you guys." He made sure not to make eye contact with the blonde girl.

" Oh. Well what have you been up to?" Ino asked she turned the car down the street. Choji took a while before answering.

" Well as you can see I lost that weight. My parents said I could come back when I turned seventeen and can live by myself." He said blushing again.

" Oh. That's right. I forgot about that." Ino laughed.

" I've missed you." Choji said quietly. Ino thought she must of heard wrong but when he looked into her eyes they swam with a feeling she thought he would never feel for her.

" HEY THE ROAD!" He shouted and Ino looked and they were about to run into a truck but she turned the wheel fast and the tires left streaks on the road.

" Sorry." She muttered turning into a parking lot of a store. Choji laughed and then the car was filled with there laughter.

" You know I missed you too." Ino blushed turning off the engine. Choji looked out the window and smiled.

" I know." She said getting out of the car. Ino followed.

" How do you know?" She asked falling in step with him.

" Shikamaru told me." He smiled and griped her hand into his. The blonde blushed and squeezed his hand.

" Shikamaru is so dead." She mumbled and they went down the isle looking for what they needed.

Shikamaru was walking back to the car when he sneezed.

" Are you getting a cold?" Temari asked.

" No. I don't think so." Shikamaru glared at the sky.


	20. getting ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: wooo…

Warnings: forever mine…

A/N: Sorry I have not written. My computer wouldn't connect.

Chapter nineteen

Sasuke walked out of the store with Naruto following behind with some bags. The duck butt opened the door quickly and turned the heater on and waited for Naruto to get in and then he was down the road. Naruto smiled at Sasuke because he knew that he didn't really like the cold.

" I'm excited." The blonde was hopping in his seat and his blue eyes were looking back and forth between Sasuke and the road. Sasuke wanted to smile but bit his lips so he wouldn't.

" I can see that." Sasuke said letting a smirk slip between his lips. Naruto gave him a sunshine smile that warmed Sasuke from the chill. Naruto went back to his bouncing until he flew out of the car with the bags. Sasuke turned off the car and followed the flying blonde inside of Lee's house.

" Sasuke, Naruto! You are back." Lee said running to hug the blonde but instead ran into the wall because Sasuke, like a ninja, scooped Naruto out of the way in time. Lee was crying in the corner and rocking himself.

" Why Sasuke?" Lee blubbered with eyes gushing with tears. Sasuke smirked and brought the blonde closer to him.

" He belongs to me." Sasuke said before taking the blondes lips into his. The others moaned and got back to decorating. They all finished in two hours and had time to go finished up and get ready for the party. Naruto went to him parent's house to go clean up.

" Naru chan! Welcome." That was his mom's voice from the living room. Naruto ran in and looked at his parents watching TV and drinking warm blood. Naruto walked in and bounced beside them.

"Hey guys! I am going to clean up and change for the party." Naruto said snuggling them. He couldn't believe that just yesterday he figured that his parents were alive and well.

" Oh we bought you an outfit!" His mom said. Naruto flinched and didn't want to think what kind of outfit his parents picked for him. His mom and dad laughed at him and got up and told him to follow.

" Tsunade told us that you have decided to be with us." His dad said going up the fourth staircases. Naruto was bummed out when they decided to stop at the fifth hall. They walked down to the end of the hall where the words were engraved in the door " Naruto".

" Naruto this is your room." His father said standing aside. Naruto walked closer to the door and noticed it was made of blue and orange jewels and gold doors. Naruto was so shocked and was going to place his hand on the handle to find that there was none.

" Oh! The necklace Tsunade gave you will open the door." His mother said holding her husbands hand smiling.

" Really!" Naruto's eyes shined and grabbed his necklace and placed it where it fit perfectly. The door swung open and inside was lit with lights and candles. The walls were painted a baby orange and his bed was huge.

" We hope you like it Naru chan." His mother said smiling. Naruto spun around and around then his eyes spotted a huge orange fox on his bed. He ran to go pick it up but something flew out and butted him in the stomach. Naruto looked at the thing, which was orange red and had a fluffy tail. Naruto's eyes shined and quickly grabbed it and picked it up and held it close.

" He's yours Naruto." His father smiled and his mom laughed the same sweet laugh she had many years ago.

" We left you your outfit on the bed. The shower is on your right." His parents then left closing his door.

Sasuke walked out of his shower and into his room naked. He picked up a towel and started to dry of his pale body.

" AHH CRAP! ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed because his brother was watching him and Sasuke could have sworn that he was not blinking. Itachi then blinked once and only once and smiled. He held up some clothes and Sasuke went pale.

" Lets play "dress the Sasuke" Itachi's said smirking and walking towards the pale teen.

" Itachi we talked about this." Sasuke said backing up. Itachi licked his lips and pounced on Sasuke. Sasuke tried his hardest to get out of his bipolar brother's hands but Itatchi 's eyes then turned red and Sasuke stopped.

" Good Sasuke." His brother said grabbing a piece of clothing and placing it on the pale skin.

Shino and Kiba decided that they were going to wear what they had on and stayed to wait for the party to start. They had been making out before they knew they had an audience. Sai sat there smiling at them and motioned his hand to tell them to continue so they migrated to the bathroom where Lee was taking a bath.

" HEY THIS IS NOT YOUTHFUL AT ALL!" Lee shouted closing the curtain. Shino and Kiba tried not to giggle and continued to kiss.

Lee got out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel and walked over Shino, who was trying to get Kiba's shirt off. Lee rolled his eyes and walked to his room where he had his clothes laid out. He let the towel fall and went to grab the first of his clothing but he felt weird. He lifted his head to find Sai staring at him from head to toe. Lee blushed and moved to get his towel from the floor to cover his naked self.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS NOT YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted at his friend who was calm and quiet.

" I would have never guessed that yours is bigger than Sasuke's." Sai said walking over to Lee who was red. There was silence through the house you couldn't even hear Shino or Kiba in the bathroom.

" Your not very youthful." Lee said and wanted to smack himself for saying something stupid. Sai stayed quiet but kept his eyes on Lee and his body, which was nice and clean.

" In bed I am." He said and pushed Lee on the bed. He crawled on top of the other boy and cradled his legs.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Lee shouted pushing Sai.

" Do you want me to demonstrate for you?" Sai smirked, leaning in Lee's ear and biting it. Lee was still and stunned at the pale boy's words that he didn't see Sai coming for his lips. The first time Lee had kissed Gaara it felt warm and made Lee want more of the red head but when Sai kissed him it felt empty and cold.

" Stop I don't want any." Lee said pushing the pale boy off of him. Sai got up and left the room. Lee got up and locked it and continued to get ready for the party that was soon to come.

The girls all went shopping for clothes and they dragged Choji along with them (they didn't give him a choice.) He sat close with Ino while the others walked ahead of them and running in and out of stores.

" So what have you been up to Ino?" Ino blushed when he stared at her.

" Nothing much. Nothing to big has happened." Ino muttered thinking if anything had happened. Choji smiled at her and Ino went red. Hinata walked out of one of the stores with Gaara by her smiling and the girl was blushing.

" They are so cute." Ino said smiling at them.

" They do. Hey what about him and Lee?" Choji asked. Ino looked surprised and her gaze went to the floor.

" Eight months after you left Gaara just said that he was breaking up with Lee because he was not the one. It was rough and both of them avoided each other for a good seven months until Gaara went back to Lee and I guess they talked it over and now they are friends again and Gaara asked Hinata out some months ago." She said sitting back on the bench.

" Wow I have missed lot of stuff." Choji said frowning. Ino glanced at him and rubbed his back.

" It's okay. You know we are still going to have a lot of drama right?" Choji looked at her with curious eyes.

" Really?" He said. Ino giggled and kissed his cheek in return he was blushing.

" Yeah. We still have Sakura and Lee plus Sai." Ino stated. Choji blinked.

" Sai? The pervert." Choji said looking surprised.

" Yeah the pervert. He is knew." Ino said curious on how Choji knew him.

" His parents are friends with my parents." Choji answered her curious gaze. They sat there in quiet with all the other sounds of the mall merging together.

Tenten was pulling Neji with her to all kinds of stores even the under garments store. Neji was red for a while after that and decided he would never enter another store like that. Tenten pulled him to a male's clothing store and picked out some jeans and a black shirt that stood out with his pale skin.

" Tenten I want to go." Neji said staring at Gaara and Hinata holding hands and going into a candy store. His eye twitched at how the red head looked at her and how he would smile at her. Tenten waked Neji over the head with some clothes and glared at him.

" What was that for?" Neji said rubbing his head. Tenten had glints of tears in her eyes as she glared at him.

" Do you like her more then me?" Tenten said staring at him. Neji couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

" Tenten… she is my flesh and blood." Neji said staring in disbelief at what this lady was sprouting.

" You keep staring at her!" Tenten snapped. Neji couldn't believe this woman so dramatic.

" I am making sure Gaara doesn't do things to my cousin. Tenten we have been practically together for years! Why would I want my own flesh and blood over you?" Neji said grabbing Tenten by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

" I don't know you could be a pervert." Tenten muttered. Neji rolled his eyes and kissed her. Tenten giggled in her head because she was so tactfully evaded Neji's gaze from the red head so they could get away.

" HEY NO KISSING IN MY STORE!" An office clerk came out and shooed them off.

Gaara smiled at the two kissing figures and pulled Hinata off and out of the store. He knew Neji wouldn't give Hinata and himself some time to be alone. Tenten helped them out when his attention was averted to his girlfriend.

" I'm thankful to have Tenten as a friend." Hinata smiled when she got into Her car. Gaara didn't like to drive because it brought back the first time he tried.

" You can say that again." Gaara said turning on the heater. They sat in quiet while Hinata constraited on driving. It was dark out and it was snowing there were no cars and Lee's house was quiet. Hinata and Gaara found Lee entraining Shino and Kiba. Sai was no where in site.

" Oh hey guys!" Lee shouted and waved. Kiba and Shino walked over to them hand in hand and looked a little flushed.

" Where are the others?" Kiba asked but the door knocked. Lee went to go open the door and like 20 people walked in at once. They were all greeted and Shino went to start up the music so the party could start.

" They are still shopping." Gaara said to Kiba. They all started to get into the music and then finally the others came back. Naruto walked in the door and everyone stopped even the music. The blonde was blushing and tried to smile with out looking like an idiot. Naruto was wearing very tight leather pants that barley hung on his hips. His shirt was an orange tank, which barley covered him and his bellybutton was periced with a skull. His hair was the same as spiky and blonde like he had just woken up.

" You look good Naruto." Sai muttered popping out of nowhere.

" By boyfriend will kill you if you touch me." Naruto said walking off to his other friends. The music started again and everyone danced util Sasuke entered. He was wearing tight pants and a shirt that and a v-neck that dipped very low. Naruto's jaw dropped at how smexy he looked.

" Dam Naruto! I could just eat you all up." Sasuke said staring at the blonde. The party started up and more people came and soon the music was pumping into everyone. Soon all their friends came and joined the drunk people that were dancing and eating.

" You sneaky people you." Neji said coming behind Gaara. Gaara turned from his love and smiled at Neji.

" You guys were taking to long." Gaara stated.

" It wasn't me it was the girls." Neji said. Gaara gave a smirk at Neji.

" You seemed pretty occupied with Tenten." Gaara said pulling Hinata into a twirl.

" Wait you mean…TENTEN!" Neji was off again. Hinata and Gaara were giggling and soon full laughter fell from their lips.


	21. The after shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: you should know by now.

Warnings: come on…

A/N: Sorry that I have been late on chapters but school is starting in a week and I have been busy. So enjoy my smexy readers!

Chapter twenty

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of the dance room pouncing on each other and grinding. Sasuke so badly wanted Naruto in a room stripped down slowly so he could have his way with him but controlled his hard and listened to the music. Naruto on the other hand was happy and having fun with Sasuke and his other friends who would occasionally start to dance with him or Sasuke.

" You having fun Naru chan?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear then nibbled a little bit.

" Yeah baby." Naruto giggled turning so he could kiss Sasuke. They were like that for five minutes then Hinata and Gaara came out of sweaty people and started to dance with them.

" Hey guys." Naruto yelled over the music. They smiled at him and started to dance around the blonde. Sasuke was twitching and the red head knew it and just to tease him Gaara started to grind Naruto. Sasuke shivered and pulled Naruto away from the horny Gaara and growled at him, which made Hinata giggle.

" No touchy." Sasuke smirked and held on the sweaty blonde. Naruto was flushed and blushing…I think.

Lee had managed to get every TV he owned and stuck them in the dojo so they could watch the ball drop. They still had an hour to go and the music was speeding up again. Choji and Ino were dancing together in a corner but it seemed that Ino was drunk…one to many sodas.

Neji and Tenten were making out on a wall while dancing to the music. They had been like that for a while and people swear that they had not stopped for air. Naruto and Sasuke betted that they were passed out from lack of oxygen and Hinata thought they were still going at each other.

Lee had been dancing with Sakura for a while and having fun but Sai decided to join them. Lee felt a little uncomfortable with Sai there because of what happened between them. Sai played with Sakura for a while but his eyes stayed on Lee the whole time not moving from the sway of hips watching as the green beast danced with his friends and how his whole body moved with the music.

Sai had weird feelings going on in his insides and decided he needed fresh air and the heat was making him horny. He slipped away and sat out in the nice cold air in a wood bench. He sighed but his thoughts went back to the weird kid with fuzzy eyebrows and soup bowl hair cut. He didn't like the feelings that were going on in him and how Lee had started to effect him… he hadn't even had alcohol yet.

Hinata notice Sai leave the hot room to go outside so her and Gaara decided to follow and decided that they would like some fresh air. They walked out in the nice breezy porch and sat next to a spaced out Sai. Hinata went to put her hand on his back but when she touched him her eyes became a dark purple.

" Hinata?" Sai asked turning to face her. Gaara looked at her in the face but her eyes were slowly turning back to normal. Hinata looked at Sai with a weird expression but said nothing. She smiled at Gaara and kissed his nose, which made him blush like a little kid.

" That was random." Sai stated blinking twice. Hinata looked out into the snow and smiled.

" What is it?" Gaara asked coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Hinata didn't answer for a while but turned her head to face the red heads eyes.

" Come spring, you will see." That was all Hinata said as she pulled Gaara and Sai back inside with all the sweaty dancing monkeys.

" We have ten minutes to go!" Lee shouted quieting the room. The whole place was silent except for the loud TVs that were blaring.

" I want to thank you all for coming to this party. It was more of Naruto's idea." The whole room clapped for the blonde who was trapped by a wall and a very smexy Sasuke making out with him.

" Anyway also to my friends Ino, Choji, Hinata, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Sasuke." The whole room clapped and the TV got loud and the attention was stolen by the excitement of the flashing ball.

" TEN.NINE..4.3.2…1 HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The whole room was soon filled with music and laughter.

The party lasted until four in the morning and everyone who was intoxicated were either on the floor or there friends drove them home. Naruto and Sasuke went back to Itachi's place around two for some vampire fun.

Lee and Sakura plus a sleeping Sai sat in the living room drunk and happy with each other. They had bee dancing and drinking, it felt like a love triangle because Lee was hitting on Sakura, Sakura was hitting on Sai and Sai was hitting on Lee. Right now they were dead and sleeping with the other past out people.

Shino, Kiba, Gaara, and Hinata left together around three in the morning, Neji dragging a drunk Tenten along, followed after them. The party was a success and as little Lee slept there was a smile placed on those lips.

" THIS IS SO NOT YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted waking the population of people with hangovers. Sai was cuddled up next to Lee and his hands were placed in his pants. Even though it felt good Lee thought it wrong for another person to touch someone they were not dating.

" Sleepy." Sai muttered and snuggled closer to the freaked out boy. Lee was hyperventilating now thinking of what he should do. Lee pushed the molesting Sai off of him and ran into a bloody nosed Sakura.

" OMG! I HIT SAKURA IN THE NOSE AND GAVER A BLOODY NOSE THAT WAS NOT YOUTHFUL!" Lee was running in circles and people started to leave his house mumbling about their heads hurting.

" LEE CALM DOWN! You didn't hurt me I just thought that it was HOT what you and Sai were doing." Sakura screamed. That stopped Lee in his tracks and he got all woozy and confused.

" HU?" He sputtered. Sakura giggled and got up and started to shoo people out of the house.

" Have fun you two." She said before leaving herself. Lee turned pale and he arm started to twitch then his eye, he turned slowly towards Sai, who was smiling.

" I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT IS NOT YOUTHFUL!" Lee glared walking towards a shaking Sai. Sai swiftly got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Naruto woke up feeling really hot and a tingle in his lower region that was now sticking up. He wanted Sasuke and he wanted him now! Naruto kissed the sleeping Sasuke on the lips and stated to roam around his body.

" Naru?" Sasuke mumbled but soon his eyes shot way open. Naruto had taken Sasuke into his mouth.

" Oh! Lets do it!" Sasuke smirked pouncing on the very warm Naruto. Their fun was fast and swift with no breaks. By the time the heat faded it was morning and the sun peaked through the dark curtains.

" Wow Naruto! What's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked snuggling a tired Naruto. Naruto blushed and giggled a little.

" I just wanted you." Naruto said before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Sasuke smiled and fell back to sleep and snuggled Naruto closer.

Sasuke paced the room and looked back to the still sleeping Naruto towards the door. Naruto had not woken up at since there fun time THAT WAS THREE DAYS AGO! He was worried and he called Tsunade and she said she would be over in a few minutes but it felt like hours.

" WHERE IS THAT OLD HAG?" Sasuke shouted.

" Who are you calling old? Better watch your mouth." Tsunade set her things on the floor and walked over to the peaceful boy. She smiled and started laughing to her self and Sasuke was about to punch her.

" Didn't you take the vampire course if you impregnate a boy?" Tsunade was still laughing.

" NO!" Sasuke shouted and his eye twitched.

" He's fine. When he wakes up make sure he eats before you guys have IT." Sasuke looked confused and Tsunade sighed.

" What?"

" Look, for a short amount of time he's going to be in heat and he is going to want weird things and stuff and make sure you do everything he asks or else." She said before placing her hands on his little belly.

" So nothing is wrong with him?" Sasuke asked hope in his eyes. Tsunade wanted to giggle at the love stricken Sasuke but contained it for later.

" Yes he will be fine. He should be due in five months." Sasuke's jaw dropped and looked freaked out.

" What! I thought it took nine months."

" Yeah for human women but Vampires take a shorter time and it takes a while for them to grow up so maybe 50 years as a zero month old baby and then it should take at least 100 years to hit 12." She said and walked to the door. Sasuke couldn't believe what she was saying. In five month he was going to be a father.

" Let it sink in Sasuke. Well anyway have fun." She walked out on him and he felt a little winded so he lay down next to the peaceful Naruto.

On the other side of of the street Lee was pounding on his bathroom door and cursing at the person locked inside.

" SAI YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! OR I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Lee shouted.

" You all ready said that and you haven't done it yet." Sai said back to him in a calm voice.

" AWWW! THIS TIME I MEAN IT!" Lee shouted and kicked the holy door.

" I will believe it when I see it." Sai said sitting on the toilet. He had taken a shower and peed four times in the last three days. He was getting really hungry and would sometimes sneak out around four to eat from Lee's fridge.

" I WILL!" The boy shouted. He took one huge punch and the door went into shatters and splinters. Sai was sitting on the toilet with his thing sticking up and his pants down.

" Like what you see?" Sai smirked when Lee blushed.

" I AM GOING TO CUT THEM OFF!" Lee laughed evilly and pulled out a knife. Sai turned paler and pulled his pants up really fast before Lee took a step.

" Now Lee you and I are friends right and as a rule we can't chop off body parts of friends." Lee smirked.

" You want to test me?" Sai gulped and put his hands up in defeat. Lee smiled and grabbed Sai by the arm.

" I'm going." Sai frowned and before Lee could open the front door Sai pinned both of his hands on the door and tossed the knife out of the hands.

" Hey!" Lee shouted and tried to kick Sai but they were pinned down as well. Sai smiled and brought his lips down to the light pink ones. It was soft and warm not a fast desperate kiss like before. He let Lee go and left the house in a rush before Lee came to his senses and ran after him with a knife.

Neji's eyes turned back to his normal color and a frown was placed on them then a happy smile. Tenten was waiting for him to tell her what he saw with his eyes, you see Neji was not a vampire but and immortal being who only could have children once every thousand years.

" Come on Neji! What is it?" Neji looked at her and a smirk came on his face. Tenten was about ready to tackle him but his mouth opened.

" Come spring you will know. Hey lets go to the ice shop for some purple ice." Tenten quickly agreed and both were out in the nice cold. They walked in the shop to see a tired Sasuke with a hyper Naruto bouncing around. The little blonde looked flushed and couldn't keep his hands off of Sasuke.

" Hey what's wrong with Naruto?" Tenten asked tapping Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke took one glance at her and rolled his eyes.

" He's in heat from being pregnant." Sasuke said. Tenten looked confused and then she turned to a Neji.

" It happens when a guy vampire gets pregnant and has entered the first stage of pregnancy." Neji said glancing at the drooling Naruto. Naruto was getting some of that purple ice and Sasuke glared at it. What was his problem hating the purple ice.

" NEJI! TENTEN! I missed you." Naruto finally noticed them and went to hug them but was caught by a moody Sasuke.

" I don't think so." Sasuke said grabbing his ice and pulling Naruto out the door where he hoped his heat would not go down with the temperature. He wanted to get back to the house and make sweet sweet love with Naruto and then go to bed.

" I feel joy for them." Tenten said smiling and grabbing her purple ice. Neji looked at her and smiled.

" Yeah." He said and sat down in there usual spot. They talked for a long time and decided it was getting late. They thought they saw Sai and Lee in a blur, but it was probably there imagination, Lee would never chase anyone with a sharp knife. It was not youthful, as the boy would say.


	22. everyday things

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: plot twister

Warnings: ask and I tell no lies!

Q/A: So many questions! They will be answered in this chapter for you!

Chapter twenty-one

Sasuke was in a sweet dream before he tumbled on the floor by a warm looking Naruto. Sasuke peeked at his blonde lover and smiled he sure did have fun last night. Naruto looked really worked up and happy and his eyes were really blue when they hit the sun.

" Sasuke! Please now!" Naruto pounced on the half asleep Sasuke and started to molest him with all his body. Sasuke (of course) reacted positive to his body and soon the house was filled with moans and sounds of love.

Shino was taking a walk down the nice cool streets with his lover right next to him and his puppy. It was quiet and they were holding a basket full of grocery and heading for the Uchiha residence. They decided they wanted to check up on Naruto first at his new house. They walked up the steps of the huge castle like house and rung the shiny doorbell. A young blonde man answered the door, he resembled Naruto a lot.

" Can I help you?" The guy asked with a strong voice.

" Yes, Is Naruto home?" Kiba asked as his dog barked.

" Well he hasn't been home in four days. He might be with Sasuke." His father looked concerned.

" Oh, thank you very much Mr. Uzumaki." Shino and Kiba bowed and left. They walked down a street and headed up to a similar house that was huge and had a haunting feeling to it.

" Let's just go in. The last time I came it took them a half an hour to get to the front door." Shino said and took Kiba's hand and walked in. It took two hours to get to Sasuke's room and ten more minutes for them to answer.

" What!" Sasuke opened the door to glare at them. Shino and Kiba were taken back by the cranky Sasuke.

" Man what's eating you?" Kiba asked and pushed Sasuke out of the door way to a changing Naruto.

" Oh hey Kiba. Shino what do you have?" Naruto asked pouncing on Sasuke's back and licking it.

" Well we came over because we wanted to see how you guys are holding up. I see Naruto is in the first stage." Shino said observing the blonde. Kiba looked confused but said nothing to the three vampires.

" I will explain later Kiba." Naruto said biting Sasuke's pale ear. Kiba looked freaked out and gave pleading eyes to Shino.

" Kiba is human so it's a little different for him." Shino said pushing up his glasses.

" Let's go see my mommy and daddy." The blonde said slipping his hands down the pale boy's pants.

" HEY YOU GUYS!" Kiba said covering Shino eyes. Sasuke and Naruto closed the door in their face and soon the house was filled with happy noises. Half an hour later they came out looking fresh and still a little worked up.

" Lets go guys." The blonde said holding on to Sasuke's hand in his. It took only a short time to get to Naruto's new house.

" Mom Dad I'm home!" The blonde shouted and started to run through the house until he bumped into his father that was coming around the corner. His father was so fast in catching Naruto before he hit the wood floor.

" You okay." His father asked letting go of the blonde's arm and waved at his visitors. They all headed into the kitchen where Naruto's mom was dancing to some kind of music.

" Mom? What are you doing?" Naruto asked with curious eyes. His mom turned around so fast that she gave her self-whiplash. She hopped on Naruto and kissed his flushed cheeks.

" Sorry dear. Hey Naru chan you look really warm. Oh I see…you're in the first stage." His mom looked happy and stated to hug the blonde again.

" Mom my friends want to make breakfast." Naruto said trying to get his mother off and climb back onto Sasuke.

" Oh how fun! I want to help too! Please!" His mom reminded Sasuke of Naruto when he wanted to do something. The emo boy smirked and felt a pair of blue eyes on him. He looked back at the same blue eyes that Naruto had except they were more serous. They stared at each other then looked away.

" Sure you can mom!" Naruto was smiling and started to push everyone in the kitchen. The room was huge and had enough space to fit five families in.

" Sorry that our house is so small but it is all we can do for now. We are going to start remodeling a little." Kiba and Naruto looked shocked.

" Small?" Kiba murmured. Anyway they started on breakfast and Naruto occasionally jumping on Sasuke. They finished and started to set plates down and on the round table that seemed to be small but not too small.

" This looks yummy!" Naruto and Kiba shouted digging in. The rest just stared at how much they could consume.

Tenten stared up in the sky wondering about what Neji had said the day before when he had that vision. It wasn't far he always told her everything even if he didn't want to. She sighed and glared at her boyfriend who was reading a book on his bed. Hinata was on the other side of the wall with Gaara doing whatever.

" Sooo Neji…?" Tenten started.

" No I am not going to tell you because you would tell the whole firkin world and I can't let you mess something up and besides it may not come true." Neji said irritated at his cute bun haired free loader. Tenten glared and tackled Neji to the ground. He smiled at her and rolled her over so he was pinning her down to the floor.

" Now Tenten that wasn't very nice." Neji said bringing his lips down on hers with force. He was worked up with her and decided to release in her. They just felt first and pleasured so that she was ready for the huge impact that was sure to come inside of her.

(Perverts! Lol just jocking…that's me.)

Lee sat very still in the now empty ramen shop that was pact to the brim but now he was all alone. He was starting to feel weird about Sai and Sakura and they both made him happy. He was really shocked when he came up with the answers that had happened a few days ago. School was starting up again on Monday that made him very happy. He was ready to see his teacher and the only person he looked up to, he changed his hair and clothes to be just like him.

" What are you doing by your self Lee?" A female voice said from behind him. A blonde girl sat next to the boy dressed in green.

" Temari? I was just eating." He said looking at his cold soup. Temari looked at him with suspicion then turned to the ramen guy.

" Can I have two miso Raman with pork." The man nodded and went to work on the bowls. Lee sat there with his eyes glued to his sad looking soup.

" Here you go kid." The man placed the bowls down. Temari thanked the man and replaced the sad soup with the happy warm soup.

" Temari thanks but you did not have to." Lee said smiling at his friend.

" You seem confused and different the past couple of days." Temari said picking up her chopsticks.

" Well, some stuff happened but it's not important." Lee said and picked up the bowl to take a sip.

" I don't know. If it can make you this depressing it must be important." Temari replied taking a bite. Lee sighed and looked at her with a confused gaze.

" I think I like two people." He said and put his eyes to the warm soup. Temari looked at him with surprised eyes.

" Is that all. Well the only way to settle this is to know if one of them likes you. If both like you I would see who was best for me and who can truly understand me." Temari smiled at her now happy looking friend.

" Really? I was so confused. One of them does like me but I'm not sure if I really like them or not. The other I think might like me but I can not be certain." Lee had a sad look back on his face.

" I would fallow my heart and my harmonies." Temari chuckled. Lee's eyes grew big with surprise.

" What!"

" I was joking about harmonies but following your heart and doing what you think is right would be best." Temari said finishing her bowl. Lee took this into consideration and then smiled at her.

" Yeah! Thanks Temari." Lee said finishing his bowl with a big gulp.

" Good. Now that you feel better with my advice, pay me." Temari smiled holding out her hand.

" WHAT! THAT IS NOT YOUTHFUL…how much?"

" 50 bucks." Lee handed her the money and she was gone in a flash. In the background he thought she said " no refunds" but that was probably the wind blowing in his ear.

Shikamaru was sleeping in the corner of his living room when Temari came in with a few bags of clothes.

" I'm here to see you Shikamaru." Temari said kicking the boy lightly. The boy opened his eyes slowly and closed them again.

" Where did you go?" He asked referring to the bags on the floor. She smiled and took a seat next to him on the floor.

" I got 50 dollars from Lee."

" Did you threaten him?" He asked shifting his body.

" Yeah. It was easy." She said lying down next to the fire that was blazing and crackling.

" Right." That was the rest of the conversation and it fell into silence.

Sai got up from his spot in the tree from the front of the ramen shop that his friend was sitting at. He was about to go and talk to him but one of their friends went in first. He wanted to know what they were talking about so he got as close as he could to them.

" I think I like two people." Lee said. Sai couldn't believe what came out of his crush mouth. He liked two people…who are they…well one of them is Sakura. He knew that already since the party. Who was the other person he liked could it be him? No! That was not possible after what he did to him how could he.

" – Following your heart would be the best thing to do." The female said to Lee giving him a smile. He missed almost the whole conversation and he felt stupid listing like a stalker.

" No refunds!" The girl screamed when she was far enough from Lee. Poor Lee had to pay for advice. She stepped out of the shadows and covered Lee's eyes with his hands.

" Guess who sexy."

" AHHH OMG I'm GOING TO DIE!" Lee shouted.

" Lee clam down. It's me." Lee turned around to see a pale boy.

" OMG I'm GOING TO BECOME A SEX SLAVE!" Lee shouted and got up to run. An annoyed Sai caught him before he could get very far.

" Sit down. I'm not going to make you that…yet." Lee took a seat and glared at Sai.

" What do you want pervert." He huffed.

" Nothing just hang out…and see if I could get into your pants."

" WHAT!"

" Just kidding." Sai smiled.

" What did I tell you would happen if you tried anything?"

" You would cut off my man balls and shove them down my mouth." He said.

"Right s-" Sai kissing him and pinning him to the wall caught him off guard.

" SAI!" Lee screamed as he picked up a knife from a tree…no the ground…yeah!

" Come on Lee it was funny and I liked it." He said backing up a little. Lee smirked and the knife gleamed in the sun.

" You are so going to regret this." Off they were in a blur of green and black.

Sakura was walking by with some person that does not matter to me because I made him up and is then not important…at all…whatsoever.


	23. vote 2

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

I need you to vote on my home page. If you do not then your vote will not count.

Q: Do you want Lee with Sai or Lee with Sakura?

" Like Sai but I will let you choose because you are my smexy readers and I like you…yeah anyway please vote!

Chapters have to be cut short because of time. Please forgive me, If you ever meet me you can hit me with a bat…pleas don't.


	24. last day before school again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Who do think…

Warnings: here and their and some stuff…

A/N HELLO CHAPTERS WILL HAVE TO BECOME SHORTER! SORRY!

Chapter twenty-two

Sai was cornered by Lee and the boys face had this pure evil smirk on his face…even Sasuke would be put to shame. Sai was shivering and couldn't believe that this boy who was so innocent and youthful could do this to him.

" Come on Lee It was just a little play time for me…I love you." Sai said hoping that would work. IT DID! Lee was shocked and stopped his advances on the shaking boy but then that smirk was back.

" Me too and because I love you so much I have to cut them off so you cant do It with anyone else." Lee said taking one more step closer.

" Oh god please don't cut them off." Sai said holing on to his crown jewels. Lee was about to take another step but stopped and started to laugh and then he was on the floor with tears in his eyes and still laughing.

" It…I…it hurts..s so much!" Lee was now holding his ribs and Sai was sitting there like " It wasn't that funny" gosh! It was like that until Sai decided to provoke him again and he crawled on top of the other boy…the giggles stopped.

Sai looked into the boys eyes and his lips parted to meet the others lips. He went slowly and still held Lee's eyes in his. Down and down slowly he went until he could brush his pale lips to those lights pink ones. He took him then and there his mouth on fire and his hands desperate to touch skin.

Lee had no idea what to do about this sudden action that his whole being reacted positive to his lips and those roaming hands of his. He let it go it had been a long time since he had been touched like this since Gaara.

Sai was happy that his crush was reacting positive to him so he decided to stop his attempts. Lee was surprised that the other let go of him he wanted more and his pants also suggested something else.

" Why did you stop?" Lee asked.

" Well I want you to like me not my sexy body. You reacted a little to positive and you let your self go." Sai said running his hands overt he boys um…happy stick yayy!

" MMM Sai." Lee moaned as his back did a little arc. Sai liked how his crush moaned his name and not someone else's.

" Do you want me to take care of this?" Sai asked squeezing a little and the boy's eyes were glazed.

" You better finish what you started." Lee moaned out. Sai smirked and unzipped the boys green pants that hugged him. He pulled it out and started to eat it whole.

Gaara sat out side looking over the village and smiled to himself, he really did like it here then his on village. Something caught his attention and well more like a sound of something. It was familiar but he couldn't understand what it was so his eyes scanned the village and then he saw it.

Lee was with Sai and it seemed like they were making out by a wall that was deserted. He smiled at his friend and left the window to find Hinata there holding some bread in a cute basket.

" Gaara I um…brought over some bread." She said in a soft voice.

" Thanks. Let's go eat some." Gaara said taking the basket and her into his hands. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Kankuro sat reading something about the ancient people and sex.

Naruto was sitting in his room with Sasuke and that cute little fox that liked to bite Sasuke's ear. He decided to name the thing Kyuubi…well it was there parents but whatever same difference right.

" Cute little thing." Sasuke said picking it up and petting it.

" I know! The blonde seemed to be out of the Horney stage and turned back to himself. Sasuke was a little sad about that but he said he had all eternity to do nody things to him. He licked his lips and the fox jumped out of his hands and launched on to Sasuke's ear.

" OWW son of a bitch! Sasuke shouted and gently pulled the fox away. Naruto came over and took the fox from Sasuke and looked at the hurt ear.

" Sorry Sasuke. He just likes your ear…I like it too." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke fell over on Naruto's bed and yawned. It was around three and the day was going by slow for him. Naruto crawled by him and snuggled by his side. Kyuubi wagged his tail then laid on the pale boy's belly and curled up. In a matter of minutes they were asleep and Naruto'' mom snuck in the back way and took a picture.

Neji sat with Tenten and they were board out of their minds…they had school tomorrow and they were happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Choji was staying and sad because of the entire test that was going to be happening.

" Hey what to go see what Naruto and Sasuke are up to?" Tenten asked.

" No I heard Naruto was in Heat and I don't want any mental images in my head." Neji said running his fingers on the girls thigh.

" Oh…He's in the first stage. What about Ino and Choji?"

" No they are coming back tonight. They went to France for a couple of days." Neji said his fingers going a little up her skirt.

" OH. The ramen shop?"

" Sure…I'm hungry." Neji said stopping his fingers. They got up and left the park to go eat lots of ramen and come back for some warm good stuff then go home to get a good sleep.

It was about five in the evening and Naruto was feeling hungry not the usual hungry but way hunger. After Sasuke had left to get something from Itachi (He stole something and Sasuke had to get it back...Itachi had called.) He went to his mom and dad who were sitting on the coach drinking tea and talking about some stuff.

" Mommy?" Naruto said like a little kid who just woke up. His mom and dad smiled at him and got up to the blonde boy.

" Yes honey?" She asked pulling him into a hug.

" I'm hungry…very hungry." Naruto mumbled and sneezed a little. His mom gave him a tissue for his little nose and sat him in the kitchen with his dad. His dad smiled at him and gave him a wink.

" So Naru chan you play any sports yet?" His dad asked picking up his cup of tea and drinking the rest of it.

" Well I am in soccer and track." The blonde replied swinging his legs like a child would do.

" Wow that's my boy. His dad said smiling and his teeth sparkled just like Lee's and Gai's teeth. He had to get whatever tooth past they were using.

" Yeah Sasuke said he was going out for soccer too." Naruto said looking at the lights in the lamps. He blinked and looked away from the blinding lights.

" Oh…How long have you and Sasuke been together?" His dad asked striating his back a little.

" Well I kind of remember when we were kids and I had just started to live with them." Naruto said bouncing in his seat his hunger was growing like an animal and the only way to keep it from leaping out was to move around and keep him self distracted.

" How interesting my young one. So how are your grades in school?" His dad asked smiling at him, " They must be off the charts." Naruto gulped and smiled a crooked smile.

" Not exactly." His father stared into his eyes with a blue tinge in them.

" What do you mean?" curious to his boys answer.

" There umm… below average more like basic." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh…I see. What are you going to name your child?" His dad asked interested.

" Oh well…I haven't thought about it…" He said in a mumble. He and Sasuke had been frisky the past weeks.

" Well you still have four months." His dad said smiling at his son.

" Yeah…maybe shadow if it's a girl or if It's a boy Goshen." Naruto said but he was going to ask Sasuke first.

" DINNER!" His mom came out of the kitchen with roasting hot steamy soup that smelled really good. Sasuke was back smiling like a fool too.

" By the look on your face you got it back?" Naruto asked pulling a chair out for him.

" I sure did. Wow Mrs. Uzumaki this smells and looks great!" Sasuke said pecking Naruto on the lips.

" The soup or my son?" His mom giggled and soon the huge room was filled with echoes of laughter.

Neji woke up the next morning at six so he could take a shower and be ready to meet up with Tenten. He stepped into the steaming shower and let his hair under the water. It felt so good taking a shower in the mornings and Tenten like to disagree with him on that she preferred night baths.

Tenten woke up at seven and she slammed the alarm clock into an unknown object that could speak.

" Thanks Tenten." Neji had a red mark on his forehead from the now dead alarm clock. He uncovered her and jumped on her until she was while up and got ready for the days of school.

" I am so sad that I can't sleep in anymore." Tenten complained while sitting in a desk next to Shikamaru.

" I know what you mean." Shikamaru said yawning and his head hitting the desk.

" TENTEN!" Sakura yelled out. Tenten lifted her head and smiled to see her. ( To those you are Sakura fans…I HATE SAKURA WITH A PASSION AND HER HAIR!)

Naruto sat down in a class with His friend Kiba who he had missed the last few days. They were laughing about the new teachers and other things that were funny but to others stupid.

" So how is the thing in your belly?" Kiba asked.

" Oh it's fine. I have been really hungry." Naruto said putting and apple slice in his mouth. His mom had packed his lunch for him and some snacks along the way for him to eat during class.

" You must be in stage two then." Shino was now behind Kiba and staring at his dog that was well hidden in the boy's jacket.

" I know…My mom told me." Naruto loved it when he used mom or dad in a sentence.

" Naruto you forgot your pencils." Naruto looked up to find Sasuke and HIS dad walk in the class. The class went silent and every one stared at the blonde haired man that looked like the knucklehead.

" Dad? Thanks…Hey they are orange my favorite color." Naruto said hopping on his dad and Sasuke felt unloved…poor Sasuke could never replace his dad. Naruto then jumped on Sasuke because he knew exactly what the raven-haired was thinking.

" Okay I'll see you for dinner." His dad said smiling at Naruto and Sasuke.

" Sure." With one last glance the man was gone and chatter filled the room.


	25. story day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: You know if you have read it…

Warnings: Pervs! Just kidding of course…or am I?

A/N the votes are in and I will show you the winner at the end of the story….or when it comes up and all we shall see.

Chapter twenty three

" Hey Naruto." A girl with this cute face came up to Naruto, " I was wondering well do you want to go out some time?" The blonde gave a little blush but not because of the girl it was because of his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke had left Naruto alone for one minute and look what comes up to him this thing that was ugly. The blonde had pink cheeks and that pissed him off even more then the fact that that ugly thing was by him.

" Sasuke." Comes out of his cute lips and his face looks happy to see him. Sasuke smiled up at the blonde and walked to his side. His eyes met that of the girls and raven eyes became cold and dark. The girl shivered back a little and kept her eyes to the floor.

" What do you want?" Uchiha asked in the coldest voice he could muster up. The girl was shaking now and her breathing became ragged breaths.

" Sasuke I want a cookie." The blonde said in a sweet voice and climbed on Sasuke's back and licked the back of his ear. Sasuke smirked when the girl's eyes became huge. He glared at her and she was gone in a flash.

" I'll get you a cookie after school okay?" The blonde smiled and replied 'yes' so the were gone well almost.

" Naruto! Get off of Sasuke's back. We are still in School!" A blonde busty woman came in through the teacher's lounge. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his grandma and hopped of the other boy's back.

Lee was feeling very uncomfortable because he was sitting next to Sai and Sakura…In the middle of them. He knew that Sai and Sakura were the two top smartest people in the school. He was sweating and Sai was already eyeing him up and down plus Sakura was brushing agents him. He was thinking that maybe giving Sai that little piece of him was not a good idea but if felt so good!

" Okay class welcome back. We are going to be learning about the male and female body for the next few months." Their teacher smiled and uncovered a picture of a naked man and women. Lee felt like he really wanted to kill himself.

Naruto sat in the park eating his fresh steamy cookie that Sasuke bought for him after school was done. He thought he had never tasted a better cookie, it was a chocolate chip. He was sitting on the curb because his best friend wanted to meet up with him.

" Hey Man!" His best friend Kiba Inuzuka came up with his dog.

" Kiba!" The blonde yelled finishing the cookie. The boy waved as he walked up to the blonde boy. The dog sniffed around and jumped playfully…by Kiba. Naruto had this twinkle in his eye when he looked at Akamarur.

" Let's go! They opened up this new video game store and I wanted to check it out." The blonde jumped up and started to go but stopped.

" Which way?" Kiba slapped his forehead and caught up to the blonde.

" Blondes." Kiba lead the way to the new shop that had opened but in the shadows two teens followed behind like ninjas. Naruto felt eyes on him and turned around but every time he did this there was nothing there that wasn't unusual. Kiba didn't seem to notice so the blonde ignored it.

Tenten sat with her friend Lee and other friend Sai who was giving Lee these looks that had hidden messages. Tenten ignored the weird Sai and continued to speak about her day back at school and how fan girls were trying to pick fights.

" Well tomorrow she told me to meet her at the park right and so I said sure." The girl took a bite of her purple ice.

" Tenten it is not very youthful to fight." Lee said clenching his fist. Sai on the other hand gave this weird look that said 'hypocrite'. She knew that couldn't be Lee is Lee and will always be this youthful kid that prized honor.

" I know but I can't let her win. Besides you know I can win." The girl with two buns in her head said licking her spoon.

" That is not why I am concerned. What if you get sued for harassment and then have to pay for the hospital bills…again. You're still paying from last time." Lee said looking concerned like a true friend. Sai seemed to be jealous at how much attention Lee was giving Tenten and not him.

" You have a point…I wont leave marks then." Tenten pouted and took another bite of the purple ice.

" I can't see how you can eat that." Sai commented for the first time. Tenten looked at him and glared and patted her ice.

" What it's the best! You can sit next to Uchiha and be a hater." Tenten took another bite. Sai rolled his eyes and sat back and put an arm over Lee and hugged him. Tenten looked surprised and grinned and pointed (don't do that.) the spoon at Sai and Lee.

" Lee I didn't know you were dating this pervert. Well you have my blessings. I guess I will go visit Neji and leave you two lovebirds together." Tenten got up, taking her ice, and walked out the door.

Lee sat still for a moment stunned and Sai was still hugging him around the waist attempting to do things that should not be mentioned…for young readers. Lee pushed his face away and slammed it to the floor with a loud thud.

" GET A LIFE!" Lee shouted. Sai was on the floor helplessly bleeding in a pool of his own blood. Lee feeling a little sorry gave him a tissue and walked out of the ice shop but took a picture before he left…black mail.

" WE ARE BACK!" Ino shouted from the big White House that is Temari's and her siblings.

" What happened?" Shikamaru asked coming from the living room along with the other siblings.

" It's a long story. I'm going to wait until we have all our friends that we have known since we could walk." Ino said and then threw up her finger, " And Sasuke since Naruto seemed to like to hang on him.

After many txt messages and phone calls …Some friends ignore friend's txt messaging…you know who you are. All their friends were seated at the ice shop and eating the purple ice…Sasuke didn't. Sai was sitting cautiously from the glaring Lee and next to Sasuke since he didn't like the ice.

" Okay before we hear Ino's story I have some news that I just learned." Tenten said up holding her purple ice high in one hand. Lee glared harder at Sai and was about ready to jump the cowering Sai.

" What is it?" The blonde boy asked looking up at the panda girl.

" First off Naruto I hear you have a fox…Kyuubi?" Tenten said noting the red orange poofy tail sticking out of Naruto's jacket. After hearing his name the fox jumped out and there friends started as an awww! Lee and Sai looked happy and relieved of the news Tenten had said.

" Second Sai and Lee are going out." Tenten added and sat back down as questions flew around the tabled.

" Hey you guys leave him alone." Gaara was sitting with Hinata and glaring at them.

" Oh Gaara thankyou." Sai said smiling. Gaara actually didn't like Sai and this sort of in a friendship way pissed him off. He didn't want his friend going out with this pervert that just wanted a good time…asshole.

" Well enough about them and now to us." Ino said pointing to her and Choji.

" Okay." Some random friend said and they sat quiet like little kids would do…squirmed.

" Well we went to umm France and um yeah well we saw Linkin Park and MY chemical romance and got to go back stage to meet them!" Ino screamed.

" We got you guys some auto graphs and T-shirts." Ino said pulling out a bag full of shits and paper.

Out in some long car drive that a few took over the winter, were a couple of vampires. They were walking around a bed that was occupied by a vampire and his wife kneeling by his side.

" What are we going to do?" The lady said with tears in her eyes.

" Sasuke will have to take the throne in the summer and take Naruto to come live here in the palace." The mans voice, which was week and failing had a little fight left. His eyes were attempting to shut but he kept them opened long enough to finish.

" Come summer the vampires will have a knew king and I may rest peacefully with you." His eyes closed the women tears spilled over and dripped on to the mans face.


	26. Bad day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly..

Parings: You know what I am talking about…right?

Warnings…

A/N: Well as you all know I love Asians…did I ever tell you that?

Chapter twenty four

It was a beautiful day in the nice castle that was Naruto's house who was asleep in Sasuke's arms. He snuggled deeper into the pale boy's chest licking it a little to taste it. He was getting hungry and wanted something soft and warm that was well…chocolate. (I hate chocolate by the way)

Naruto wanted so bad that he started to lick and bite one of Sasuke's hard nub that was now glistening from the saliva. Sasuke was smiling and giving little moans for the blonde. When Naruto bit harder Sasuke's eyes flew opened and removed Naruto's fangs.

" OWW! Naruto be careful with those." Sasuke muttered in an annoyed voice. Naruto looked sorry and so Sasuke sighed and smiled at the blonde telling him it was ok.

" Sorry Sasuke I was hungry." Sasuke yawned and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace.

" I'm hungry to Naru chan…let me taste your fruit." Sasuke planted soft kisses down Naruto's stomach and around his belly button. Naruto shivered and watched the raven head do his magic. Sasuke started to suck lightly on a certain part of Naruto's body that can get very happy…

" AHHH!" Naruto moaned out arching his back in pleasure as Sasuke put in all in his mouth.

There was a knock on the door. Now Sasuke would have ignored it but the knock was a panic knock so he pulled blankets over Naruto and wiped his mouth. He gave a reassuring smile to Naruto that he would be back.

" SASUKE!" Naruto's mom came in quickly and pulled the other boy into a tight hug. She sounded as though she had been crying for a while Naruto's dad came in too with a grim look on his face.

" What is it mom?" Sasuke asked. He was getting a little worried he wasn't sure if these people were like Itachi and came in because they are crazy.

" Sasuke it's your father he…" She couldn't fish it and tears fell to the floor.

" I am so sorry Sasuke." Naruto's dad said tacking the mother and hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

" What about my father? Is he…" Sasuke looked to the ground and ran out of the house all the way back to Itachi's house.

" ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted and bolted upstairs when he turned a corner he ran into the person he was looking for. The older brother had streak marks on his face and he dropped to his knees where Sasuke was and started to hug him.

" Sasuke there dead both are dead!" Itachi only said this in a soft whisper as held the younger brother. He was shaking now and tears were falling out of both brothers' eyes as they cried.

" This can't be happening." Sasuke shuttered and held on to his older brother like a child to his mother.

Naruto sat with his parents and waited for Sasuke and Itachi to come back over. They wanted to let them have some privacy to themselves. Naruto was getting worried about Sasuke and he couldn't stop worrying if he was okay or not. He hoped Sasuke would come back so Naruto could see him.

The front door opened and Sasuke and Itachi came in quietly. Both looked terrible their eyes were red and puffy and there was streak marks on their face they were pale and there clothe were ragged a little.

" Oh dears." Naruto's mom went to go hug them and sat them around the table with a hot cup of tea. Naruto stared at Sasuke he looked broken and shattered just sitting there staring into space. It hurt naruto look at Sasuke in this state so he moved his eyes to his older brother who looked even worse. Naruto wanted o cry too but he had to be strong in case Sasuke needed him. Naruto scooted his chair closer to the raven head and placed his hands into Sasuke's cold ones.

" I'm here for you Sasuke." Naruto said softly as Sasuke looked into his eyes. A little light flickered into the young boy's eyes and a small smile was on his face.

" Now that you guys are here we have a message from the elders to you Sasuke and Naruto." Their heads went up and looked confused.

" What is it?" Sasuke's voice was horse from crying but it still sounded lick a bell.

" It says that you are the next king of vampire and you have to tack up a wife…you don't have to because of Naruto…lets see… you have to move into that big castle and Itachi…it says you and Sasuke have to share the wealth with each other and the houses in the other countries." Naruto's mom was still reading it and she looked happy.

" P.s. we are not dead fools! We are tacking our vacation in Hawaii see you in 100 years love your parents…Vampires can't die remember." His mom looked happy and Sasuke shocked.

" WHAT!" Sasuke looked pissed and Itachi looked ready to kill.

" Brother, they said Hawaii right." Itachi asked.

" Yeah." Sasuke said getting up…with Naruto.

" Yeah lets go." Itachi said getting his keys out of his pockets. The two parents looked worried.

" Now you two I know they didn't mean it lick that." Naruto's mom tried.

" P.s.s. I thought it would be a good joke." Naruto's dad read out loud," Oops."

" THEY ARE SO DEAD!" Itachi shouted and pulled his brothers along outside.

Neji sat inside of his house wondering why Naruto and Sasuke didn't come back to school today. He had to ambit that he was worried about what he seen the other day in his vision. Sasuke crying in a hall way with his brother right next to him and looking broken.

" Neji it's late you better get to sleep." Hinata had come in for some unknown reason. (Younger siblings do that.)

" I am. Goodnight." Neji said turning off the lights and lying on the bed, but didn't fall asleep.

Lee was getting fed up with Sakura and Sai and his own crazy emotions he had inside of him. It felt lick tug a war that one-day it was Sakura and the next it was Sai then it would be a tie between them. It was ripping him apart from the inside out.

On top of that they each had the same classes and sat next to each other plus they had that class where they were learning about the male and female body parts. Sai liked to help him with the male body parts and gave him hints of stuff he didn't want to hear.

Gaara made sure Sai kept his distance around him when he was there but when the red head was gone Sai would playfully mess with Lee. Lee lay on his back and stared up into the ceiling with his eyes open. He was loosing sleep on this and Sai would ask if he were feeling okay. Sakura had asked if he was ok and to see the nurse if anything happened.

His heart would beat so fast when he was near them that it felt like it would jump out any minute.

" SHINO!" Kiba screamed as he reached his climax. Shino was sweating as he pulled out of Kiba's warm hole.

" You are so tasty Kiba." Shino said licking Kiba's ear.

" I know I am." The dog boy smiled and lay back down on the bed.

" I lost wait Kiba…I think I should take you over to Naruto's house more often."

" Shino I don't want to look chunky…I whish we could stay lick this for ever." Kiba said before drifting off to sleep. Shino covered him and Kiba and gave a sad smile.


	27. Lee's choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: There are many

Warnings: well there are rated M stuff in some of the chapters.

A/N: WELL THIS story is almost over! I am so sad but hey when one story ends another begins.

HEY DID U NOTICE THAT THE COURS OF THIS STORY CHANGED?? LOOK AT CHAPTER ONE AND SEE FOR YOUR SELF!

Chapter twenty-five

After some time of convincing the boys not to fly all the way to Hawaii and kill there parents they all had dinner. Naruto finished up some homework with the help of Sasuke…NO they did not do it gosh…okay they did…

" Hey Sasuke who do you think Sai is going out with?" The blonde boy asked his beloved.

" Well I can't say but if I was him I would choose you…Lee can't have you!" Sasuke said scootching closer to the blonde who was on the floor…too much homework. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek. A blush creeped onto the pale boys face and Naruto started to giggle.

" I guess everybody is asleep hu?" The blonde asked another questioned.

" Yeah…why?" The raven boy asked his blonde. Naruto giggled again.

" No reason. We didn't go to school today and I was wondering if everybody was okay." Naruto said rolling onto his back. Stage two was going out and now he was getting sleepy every hour and it would come strong. He patted his belly and then something struck him.

" Naruto what is it?" Sasuke asked looking at how the boy's face changed.

" My tummy is getting a little round…can't you see. I forgot girls become balloons when they have babies." Sasuke came closer and placed his hand on the tanned belly.

" Hey is sort of round." Sasuke said smiling. Naruto's vision was getting blurry and he was getting sleepy again. His last memory was Sasuke putting him into the bed and covering him.

Lee was happy today! Why would you want to know? Well we will go and see and ask him myself.

" Hey Lee why so happy today?" Kiba asked as he walked up beside him with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked very sleepy but Sasuke was holding him up…bust be a new stage.

" TODAY IS THE DAY MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I'M GOING TO CHOOSE!" Lee shouted and started to hop up and down.

" Choose what?" The blonde boy asked. Lee however was to busy jumping around to hear the question.

" What do you guys think?" Kiba asked the others…Temari and brothers had joined them on the walk.

" With that guy it could be anything." Temari said.

" No. I think he is on a mission of love." Gaara said smiling. Hinata giggled and she had remembered that when Lee was going to ask Gaara out he was very confident.

" Well I lets give him our blessings." Ino said smiling. All clapped their hands in pray.

Lee walked with confidence down the hall and noticed his two friends or lets say crushes. He blushed at both of them and walked up slowly to them but stopped.

" Sure." Sai said smiling at sakura.

" Okay meet me at the dance then." The pink haired girl said smiling.

" Oh hey Lee." Sai said and walked off with out trying anything.

" Lee are you okay?" Sakura asked.

" OH Yeah great! I was just passing through! Yeah see you in class Sakura." Lee said running off. Sakura rolled her shoulders and tripped over something. (I don't like sakura…sorry sakura fans…I try to respect but can be difficult.)

2 minutes before Lee decided to look for them or entered the school…I hate when this happened though.

" So you are planning to go to the dance this Friday?" sakura asked with a blush.

" Yeah." Sai said impatient but smiled anyway.

" Oh. Who are you going with?" The pink hair girl asked hopefully.

" Sakura I don't like you and I'm gay. I plan on going with Lee." Sai wanted to tell her straight so later on her feelings wouldn't get hurt.

" Oh. I see. I guess I was right. Okay how bout we gather all our friends because I want a group picture k?" The pink thing smiled.

" Sure."

" Okay meet me at the dance then." Sakura said. That is when Lee came in and you know what happened.

PREASNT TIME:

" Hey where is Lee?" Sai asked looking around for his fun toy and secret crush…well it wasn't secret any more.

WITH LEE:

Lee sat in the bathroom in the stall at the end of the bathroom. He couldn't believe that his two crushes liked each other. He couldn't believe that he mad assumption with Sai and Sakura. He felt really bad and hurt at the same time and he was falling apart. His eyes filled up with tears and they over spilled.

He walked out of the stall to see Sasuke walking in. He quickly wiped his eyes and put on a smile. Sasuke of course was not fooled one minute…hanging around Naruto he could tell a fake smile from a real one.

" Oh hey Sasuke! My youthful friend what are you doing here?" Lee asked turning on the water to wash his hands.

" Lee what happened?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Lee tensed up and tears came back into his eyes but didn't spill.

" I mad a assumption and now I'm paying for it." Lee said balling up his fist.

" Lee…was it Sai or Sakura?" Sasuke asked more gently.

" It is alright Sasuke you do not need to worry about me." Lee ran out of the bathroom.

" This is not good." Sasuke said looking down.

WITH OTHER FRIENDS WITH OUT LEE:

Sasuke had to get help with this one. He had no way on how to deal with Lee like this.

" Lee ran off?" Ino said looking shocked.

" He was happy this morning." Naruto said eating a cookie.

" Yeah…must have been a bad turnout." Temari said looking sad. She glared at Sai who was not paying attention to her.

" What do you mean a bad turn out?" Sai asked.

" Oh…you don't know?" Sasuke said surprised.

" Know what?" Sakura asked confused.

" Wait if Lee didn't ask you or you out then who did he confess his feelings to?" Gaara said confused.

" He did seem a little down this morning when I saw him." Sai said curious, he was also a little pissed but happy he was turned down.

" I guess I'll go talk to him." Temari said getting up.

" Last time you did that you made him pay you!" Sai yelled and glared at her. Shock rippled across her face.

" YOU WERE EZ DROPPING!" Temari screamed.

" No of course not…yes." Sai said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Well somebody has to talk to him. Neji what do you think?" Sasuke said looking at the quiet boy.

" I think Sai should go or Sakura." Neji said but it made it sound fateful or something.

" I'll go!"

WITH LEE:

Lee was sitting in his house crying in the pillow and eating …coco…bleh…and the house was dark and a water pipe was dripping to add more effect.

WITH THE REST OF FRIENDS:

" Neji so why Sai or Sakura?" Naruto asked.

" Well it was fate for either one." That was all Neji said. The others quickly came up with a reason unlike Naruto…poor Naruto chan.

WITH LEE:

There was a knock on the door and Lee got up to open it hoping it was Gai. He opend the door with a smile but when he saw who it was his tears came back.

" What do you want my youthful friend?" Lee said putting his head down.


	28. eyes into the futcher

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: It might be M for some stuff or T.

A/N Did you look? YOU HAVE TO Its FUNNY!

Chapter twenty-six

There was a knock on the door and Lee got up to open it hoping it was Gai. He opened the door with a smile but when he saw who it was his tears came back.

" What do you want my youthful friend?" Lee said putting his head down.

" Well I was worried and it looks like it was a good idea to come." Lee stepped aside to let his friend in and crush.

" I'm fine…really. I just don't feel to well/" Lee was pulled in to an embrace that crushed him agents the not so soft chest. A blush crept up his cheeks and feeling venerable he tried to push away from the strong arms.

" I can tell that you're lying Lee." The voice was full of kindness and worry. Lee giving up wrapped his hands around the slim waist and started to cry. (I'm watching Naruto and Gaara just got hurt )

WITH FRIENDS:

Naruto sat on top of Sasuke looking up at the sky. He was worried about Lee and hoped that by his friend going over he would feel better. Sasuke didn't really like when Naruto's mind was distracted on someone else besides him. So sneacky Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor and started to harras his neck with his lips.

" SASUKE!…hmm" Naruto smirked getting into it. Saske smirked and he knew he won because he was just so great. The others of course scooted back under a tree.

" Gosh they are so sexual active it's kind of getting old." A pink haired girl said looking up at the sky. The others rolled there eyes.

" You know sakura are you jelouse that you have no boyfriend!" Ino said hanging onto Choji. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back agenst the trunk of the tree.

" I like staying single. I don't have to put up with all the drama your facing." She said tacking out a cookie and started to nible on it.

" I hope this works." Neji said in a quiet tone. Tenten, sitting next to him, looked at him. She wonderd if it was the same thing he had said a while ago.

_FLASH BACK!!: _

_Neji's eyes turned back to his normal color and a frown was placed on them then a happy smile. Tenten was waiting for him to tell her what he saw with his eyes, you see Neji was not a vampire but and immortal being who only could have children once every thousand years._

" _Come on Neji! What is it?" Neji looked at her and a smirk came on his face. Tenten was about ready to tackle him but his mouth opened._

" _Come spring you will know. Hey lets go to the ice shop for some purple ice." Tenten quickly agreed and both were out in the nice cold. They walked in the shop to see a tired Sasuke with a hyper Naruto bouncing around. The little blonde looked flushed and couldn't keep his hands off of Sasuke. _

_END OF THIS FLASH BACK: _

She giggled and looked up to the sky with her friends who were totally relaxing out into the sun. It had been ages since they all actually hung out together.

WITH LEE:

Lee was sitting on the coach with a comforting Sai stroking his hair. All the time Sai had been there he had not asked what had been troubling Lee. Sai had kept to himself and waited for him to stop crying.

" So are you ready to talk about it Lee?" Sai asked smiling even if Lee wasn't looking. Lee tensed up into Sai and tears welled up at the corners again. HE felt so stupid for crying over nothing. He didn't even know he had feelings for this pervert since the last time! (I forgot)

" It's really nothing. You do not need to worry about me." Lee said hiccuping at the end.

" If it wasn't something I wouldn't need to be here now would I?" Sai asked rubbing the boy's back. Lee didn't say anything and just stared at Sai's well-toned chest. He thought about this and if he didn't care he wouldn't be here would he? What if he is just being nice? But what if he's not? But what if he is? Lee stopped because it was giving him a headache and those are not YOUTHFUL!

" Well you see I have this friend and he likes these too people and he just figured out that both of the crushes he likes, likes each other! What does my friend do?" Lee said looking hopeful.

" Well is your friend positive that these two really do like each other?" Sai said looking away and rolling his eyes. Lee of course saw this and glared at the other pale boy.

" Well they said that the other was going to meet up at the dance." Lee said putting his head down.

" Oh. I think your "friend" should tell to the person how he feels and not assume thing that may or may not be true." Said gripping on to Lee.

" You could have pretended like you didn't know." Lee said smiling.

" LEE! I AM G A Y! Why would I like that pink thing?" Sai said while he rubbed the small of the other boy's back…pay attention now…

" Well how was I suppose to know that?" Lee Said looking up to the taller boy.

" You have a point but still does it look like I liked her?" Sai said glaring at the wall…It was ugly I would too…on it was a moral of his sensei, Gai.

" OH." Was the only reply. Sai smiled he had finally reached his destination. He smiled as he freely rubbed his hands over Lee's bottom.

" SAI DAMITT!" Lee jumped to his feet and pulled out a knife from…you have imagination so use it.

" You had that all along?" Sai spoke in a whisper.

" Oh yes. Just incase you decided to pull this on me again." Lee said with an evil glint in his eyes.

WITH FRIENDS:

Neji sat with Tenten drifting off into a nice sleep…it would have been if not for the vision he had in his eyes.

: " DADDY!" A little kid smiled running up to a Sai. Sai picked up the young boy and twirled him around into a circle.

" Where is your other daddy?" Sai asked looking around.

" Oh he is with brother and sister training." The little boy smiled. Sai swung the boy on to his shoulder and walked into the house slash dojo.

" DADDY!!" The voices faded away and Neji was back into reality with his friends looking at him intently.

" NO!" Neji said and crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes as a smirk left his lips.

" IT"S NOT FAIR! LETS REBELL AND CHASE HIM OUT WITH OUR PITCH FORKS!" Tenten screamed and Neji of course ran for his dear life.


	29. VOTE 3

VOTE! THIS IS MAJOR THING TO THOSE WHO ARE YAOI BABY FANS!

OKAY VOTE ON THE POLLS OR YOUR VOTE WONT COUNT ON THIS MAJOR POLL. IT WILL BE ON THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE ALL YOU SO MUCH LET ME BOW TO YOU ON THE FLOOR AND KISS YOUR FEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. good news and bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Naruto and Sasuke

Warnings: … You should know…

A/N sorry about the very long wait! I do not deserve you guys…I LOVE YOU ALL!

Chapter twenty-seven

Naruto being drowsy was almost off. How do we know? Well I am the author so I say his third phase is gone. The fourth phase was coming up fast and Sasuke knew it was going to be hazards. Naruto would be sitting down quietly like a good little boy when his whole buddy would jitter and then he was all over the walls and asking for his candy…and some really good sex. Sasuke didn't mind the sex part but the whole jumping out the window flips and candy asking might drive him up the walls.

Sasuke had been noticing that his lovers tanned belly was getting rounder and rounder. His eyes were really happy every day and his appetite was huge. He kept wondering if the baby would be like him or Naruto…in other words hyper with the blond hair.

" Sasuke." Naruto's voice was like…yeah. It broke his thoughts and gave full attention to the little blonde bouncing in his seat at…the ice shop. He had agreed to go with his blonde and friends so they could quench there ice shop dreams with that PURPLE ICE!

" Yes cutie?" Sasuke smiled at those curious eyes.

" Nothing I was wondering if you were paying attention…that's all." Naruto turned his fidgeting body to the others. Sasuke twitched and pinched the blondes round butt. Naruto stuck his tongue out and resumed his attention to his friends.

" As you all know the dance was cancelled until next week so I took the liberty to sign us all up for the dance committee! Everybody shout with me! Let's party!" Ino said smiling. The others…except Sakura looked unhappy. Why do friends do that to you…sign you up for stuff that you don't want to do? Anyway Silence was hit and then Ino stood down and that pink thing took over.

" Come on you guys! This will be fun. We would get to spend more time together and better our friendship." Sakura glared at all of them.

" She does have a point." Temari agreed. The others slowly but surly started agreeing to the blonde and pink haired girl. So it was settled that all of them were going to help out with the dance and everything.

Sasuke didn't want to but his little blonde did so he went along with it. Lee and Sai were going home to brainstorm some ideas for it. Yeah right. Choji and Ino and Shikamaru plus Temari were going to stick around to eat more Purple ice. Naruto and Sasuke had an appointment with Tsunade about the baby.

Neji and Tenten were going to the dojo to help out Neji's uncle clean it. There was a tournament coming up and they were going to enter it together. They had been practicing since their uncle knew who was marring into the family. He had liked her aim and how she handled Neji. Hinata was going to enter as well but more in the traditional tea ceremony. She and Gaara practiced everyday and had not missed any days. Gaara was going to enter the staring contest that was new and he new he could beat all those losers who think they can win but in reality Gaara is awesome and his eyes are nice blue to scare his enemies! YES! The power of the eyes!

After walking back to Sasuke's house Naruto jumped on Sasuke and started to tongue him. Sasuke wasn't taken by surprise because this had been happening for some time after the sleepy stage

Sasuke quickly took control of the little blonde and placed him on his back on the bed. He slowly teased the tanned neck and trailed butterfly kisses on his chin to his cheek and then to the boy's swollen lips. Naruto made a little purring sound with his throat and that turned Sasuke on even more. Cupping the blonde's butt into his hands Sasuke lifted his bum and started to rub his erection agents the blondes.

" AHHH! SASU AHHH NO TEASING!" Naruto was getting really heated and he couldn't take Sasuke's teasing any longer. The raven-haired smirked and started to be rough. Sasuke quickly disposed Naruto's clothes and started to lap up the tanned happy stick.

" More Sasuke AHHHHH!" Naruto was starting to beg for more and breaths were starting get raspy and chopped. Sasuke quickly ripped his clothes off and started to stretch the tight warm hole. Naruto was wiggling and Sasuke knew the blonde was ready. Slipping inside the hole Sasuke started slow but then his thrust was rougher ands faster.

" SASUKE!" Naruto came on Sasuke's pale skin and soon the raven came inside the Naruto.

" You were very good Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto into him and snuggled closer. The blonde smelled good…oranges and bananas

" I'm sleepy…night Sasuke" The blonde slowly drifted off.

Itachi walked out of the house to pick up the mail. Inside of it was a blue envelope for Sasuke. Itachi dropped all other mail except that one and ran to Sasuke's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard moaniing and panting in the room.

" It will have to wait then." Itachi put the envelope in his shirt pocket. He slowly walked back to the kitchen. Everything was going to change. Sasuke and Naruto would have to leave him and then he would be alone with out his brother.

Kiba was feeling weird. His tummy felt like it was going to spit his guts out. He quickly ran to his bathroom and it came up. Shino happened too be there and walked by.

" KIBA! What is wrong? Are you sick?" Shino was worried as his lover puked his guts out.

" I feel sick to my stomach." Kiba wiped his mouth with his hand and sat back.

" I'll call Tsunade then." Shino closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

" She's on her way. Come on I'll give you a piggy back ride" Shino lifted his lover and walked down the hall and put the dog boy under the blankets. Tsunade was over in five minutes holding her doctor's bag in one hand.

" Hey you guys. Where is Kiba?" the busty lady asked. Shino showed her the way to a sleeping Kiba. Tsunade pulled up a chair and started to exam the teen. Her eyes opened wide.

" Shino have you and Kiba been using condoms?" Tsunade asked. Shino turned a little pink.

" No. Since you told Sasuke human boys can't get pregnant I stopped using them." Shino looked worried.

" You idiots! Didn't you take a class about sex." Tsunade looked irritated.

" I skipped it." Shino said even more worried. Tsunade wanted to pick something up and smash it.

" True human boy's can't get pregnant but still you can kill him if you do not change him into a Vampire! You must choose He dies or you change him. You have a week to choose." Tsunade looked worried then she softened her looks.

" What is it! I didn't mean for this to happen." Shino fell to his knees.

" Shino. I need you to do me a favor." Shino looked up at the smiling blonde lady.


	31. News day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Naruto and Sasuke

Warnings rated M stuff and others.

A/N: Poll votes are in! Thankyou so much and the winner is…. You will have to read to find out.

Chapter thirty

Naruto sat in the kitchen swinging his feet around in a circle also eating a lollipop witch was driving Sasuke crazy. He would suck and suck then lick and suck and moan. Sasuke was about ready to jump the blonde and start banging him on the table. Is mind was thinking of dirty ways to do the blonde in the butt until Itachi walked in.

" ITACHI! MORNING!" Naruto was about ready to jump but Sasuke jumped first on the blonde.

' Mine mine mine mine!" Sasuke chanted. Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled Sasuke off of Naruto and squeezed the blonde. Sasuke's eye started to twitch and then he jumped but stopped when he saw the eyes…they were red and he remembered the last time. Sasuke shuffled to the corner mopping.

" Get over it Sasuke." Itachi said petting the blonde's hair. Naruto giggled and went to go jump on Sasuke. Naruto's belly poked out and Sasuke started to rub it slowly and then he felt something kick. Naruto twitched from a little sharp pain. Sasuke rubbed again and two things kicked and naruto pulled Sasuke's ear.

" OWW" Sasuke said looking hurt at what Naruto did to him.

" Stop that it hurts."

" But it was fun and round." Sasuke said pouting. Naruto looked confused and then rolled his eyes.

" You're getting pretty big their Naruto." Itachi was drinking a cup of coffee. Naruto looked offended.

" What was that Itachi?" Naruto glared.

" It's a complement." Itachi grinned. Naruto made an "o" sound with his cute pink lips. Sasuke smiled and rubbed his belly with his ivory hand and kissed it. Naruto giggled and held his tummy.

" Did that tickle Naru chan?" Sasuke asked picking naruto up and setting him in a chair. Itachi looked a little depressed and sat back down. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and put on serious face.

" What is it Itachi. I haven't seen you this depressed since that guy dumped you." Sasuke said staring at his brother. Naruto was confused but didn't get into it.

" I don't want to be lonely." Itachi whispered into his coffee. Naruto and Sasuke were confused.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Itachi pulled out a blue envelope from his jacket. Sasuke's eyes were huge and he put his hand out. Itachi gave it to him and slowly Sasuke opened it.

His eyes scanned the paper with such speed that it hurt Naruto to look at them. Sasuke smirked and Itachi looked confused.

" Is this why you were worried?" Sasuke asked in a cool voice. Itachi looked to his coffee and nodded his head.

" Dear Sasuke Uchiha, We are pleased to tell you that your wedding is being planned out for you at the Main house. It will be held on your coronation day. You may bring friends or any other vampire you wish. Also we will have your courtiers made when you move in.

P.s. Itachi may come or you may stay in Konoha." Sasuke smirked at his brother and Naruto was shocked.

" When are we getting married?" Naruto asked. His leg was bouncing and then his other leg. Sasuke stared at him and then a dirty smirk was on his lips and Naruto was gone and on the floor with a Sasuke on top.

" I think I'll leave." Itachi smiled and got up.

Kiba lay in bed smiling at his lover who was sitting next to him.

" It's not your fault Shino. We weren't careful." Kiba looked sick and was hot and sweaty.

" It is my fault. I didn't take t he class." Shino said putting his hands to his face. Kiba lifted his shaky hand to Shino and stroked his arm. Shino pulled his hands away from his face and held Kiba's hand with his.

" Shino. You know I never wanted to be a vampire…but I want to be with you and now that we made life I don't want to throw away this baby." Kiba's voice was still strong.

" I know. You told me. Are you sure this is what you want Kiba?" Shino asked in a soft voice.

" Yes. I am sure Shino." Kiba gave Shino his full neck. Shino bent closer down and opened his mouth. His fangs grew out and the light shinned off of them.

" Hold on a minute!" Tsunade slammed the door open. Shino looked confused and Kiba was startled by the women.

" Kiba put this in your mouth." It was a thermometer. She kept it there until it beeped and a smile crept on to her painted lips.

" He's sick with a high fever. After looking through your DNA and family history I came up with a conclusion. Kiba you are a half vampire!" Kiba looked surprised.

" What do you mean?" Shino said in a load voice.

" Kiba's great grandma was a full vampire. Also your mother. She married a human and never turned him into one of us." Tsunade looked at the time and then smiled.

" So my Grandma is my mom. Also I am not going to die?" Kiba asked.

" That's correct not I am going to for a drink." Tsunade looked at her watch and grumbled something about Naruto and Sasuke.

" WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

" It's as I said Naruto. You're going to have twins." Tsunade smirked.


	32. just another day with friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: You guys know me!

A/N: You guys have been the best readers ever…the most smexy readers too lol! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Chapter thirty-one

Sai sat out with binoculars looking into a window. He had been out there all morning trying to sneak a peek at his new boyfriend!

" AH! Finally!" Sai adjusted his body on the roof and looked with greedy eyes. His mouth felt dry as he watched and then the heat was growing in his belly and down.

Lee could feel something…like someone staring at him something lustful. One of his bushy brows raised as he sighed and glared out the window.

" SAI YOU PERVERT!" Lee shouted and jumped onto the next roof. Sai jumped in fear and bowed at the guy's feet.

" Please sorry! Please forgive me!" Sai was pleading and he shut his eyes tight when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He didn't expect to have Lee crush his lips onto his. He didn't care what came over Lee but he wasn't going to stop this. He jumped back to through Lee's window and pulled him onto the floor.

Lee's clothes were gone in a flash as he was only left with boxers and a possessive Sai on him kissing him! Sai was not letting up and Lee was ok with that he wanted this he wanted it all…Something popped into his head something important…

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" His friends were at the door and watching them. Lee pushed Sai off him and into a wall. His face was red with embossment.

" He was teaching me a new move…" Lee tried.

" Naked?" Sasuke asked. Lee looked down at his naked body and wondered when Sai had got his boxers off with out him noticing. He quickly put oh his clothes and followed his friends out the door.

Sai pulled him self up and ran after his lover. When he caught up they were outside.

" Hey what are you guys up too?" Sai asked curious. They looked at him and Lee rolled his eyes.

" Today is the day we are setting up for the dance remember." Lee looked like he was going to smack him.

" Oh yeah…where is Kiba and Shino?" He asked noticing they were missing.

" They're going to meet us there." Gaara spoke with Hinata in his right hand. Sai smiled and put his hand out to Lee who eyes him as he took it. They all smiled and started to walk into the sunset together.

" Shino I need to tell our friends the news." Kiba was holding his lover's hand down the warm street. Spring was always nice and Kiba loved it. Soon it was going to be summer and the flowers would be in full bloom.

" That would be a good idea. They would probably kill us for not telling us." Shino said pulling Kiba closer to him. They were meeting up with their friends at the school to help decorate.

" I'm kind of hot Shino like I could rip of your clothes and we would fuck right here and now." Kiba said squeezing Shino's hand.

" I kind of figured that out this morning when we made love six times." Shino said squeezing back.

They reached the school and walked in to the cafeteria and was surprised to see all there friends early and working with out fighting...sort of. Sai was trying to molest Lee again with his white hands.

" Come on Lee it would be fun."

" Sai you are such a pervert!" Lee said pushing Sai away from his …privet part.

" Hey KIBA SHINO!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. Kiba stared at Naruto's round belly and sighed. He was going to get fat like that wasn't he.

" Hey Naruto." Kiba smiled.

" We have news to tell you guys but that will wait until were done. We all can go up to the ice shop." Shino said pinching Kiba's butt.

" Wow."

" What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked curious as he jerked his head in weird ways.

" Nothing. What's up with you?" Kiba asked.

" I'm hyper I think I'm in like stage four or soothing." Naruto bounded off and jumped on an annoyed Sasuke.

Kiba looked confused but shook it off and started to help Ino and Sakura with the design pattern.

Five hours work and sixteen tired teens later…

" I'm tired." Tenten said falling to the floor.

" Yeah me too." Shikamaru yawned.

" YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU LAZY BUM!" His friends yelled in perfect unison.

" I relaxed for you guys. That is so something." Shikamaru yawned.

" You are so going to get it." Temari's said through her nose. A shiver went up Shikamaru's spine.

" Come on to the Ice shop!" Naruto yelled and ran out the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed in a slow pace.

" Sucks for Sasuke…" The room fell into laughter.

The group finally made it to the ice shop and took there seat around the small tables that thy put together. They all ordered and started to eat and started idle chitchat and stories that happened.

" Naruto I don't think you should eat sugar for a while." Sasuke was watching the blonde and his feet were hyper.

" I'm fine Sasuke. This is good for me. So addicting." Naruto stuck another chunk of purple ice in his mouth. Why must this mock me all the time! Sasuke glared at the purple ice.

" I agree with Sasuke Naruto maybe you should try a non surgery one." Sai added also glaring at the purple ice his boyfriend Lee was eating.

" Your only agreeing with him because you don't like it either Ino accused.

" Even Choji likes it…something is wrong with you guys." Gaara said feeding Hinata.

" Gaara…shut up." Sasuke said. Everyone put shades on as Gaara through his glares. Sasuke of course was protected by his own lethal glare. This on for about two minutes until they started to laugh.

" You guys are really immature sometimes." Neji said kissing Tenten's hand. Tenten blushed.

" Your one to talk." Gaara started to kiss Hinata. Neji snapped his fork in half with glare.

" Hey you guys listen up." Shino called. Their friend's eyes turned to Shino and Kiba.

" We have some good news to tell you guys. I'm pregnant." Kiba said and a blush was on his face.

" YAY!" The girls shouted and congratulated Kiba. There was a a cough and that got there attention only this time to Sasuke and Naruto.

" We also have good news. Naruto and I are having our wedding in a couple of weeks and I would like you all to attend it." Sasuke smiled and hugged a blushing Naruto.

That evening everybody had something to talk about to their family and gossip with each other. They all left for home and to get ready for tomorrows dance and gossip some more… and more.

" SAI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD!" Lee yelled as he chased Sai around with a huge sword.


	33. getting ready the vampire way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto…. And others!

Warnings…

A/N: Sorry I have not updated! I guess I was caught up in my other story and got lazy in this one! I hope this will make up for the long time you had to wait!

Chapter thirty-two

Naruto sat in his room twirling a piece of blonde hair in his fingers. Kyuubi was curled up into a ball next to the blonde and would vibrate every so often. Naruto didn't know how long he had been sitting there looking at the wall. It was covered in pictures of his friends and old faces. There were a few new pictures up of him and Sasuke and Itachi. Also he took every opportunity to take pictures with his parents.

Naruto laid down with one tan hand on his really big belly. He had told people at school that he was gaining wait from all that ramen he had eat since he was little and that it was just catching up to him. He couldn't believe people actually excepted that answer.

" I feel fat." Naruto giggled as he felt a little pain in his stomach. This was happing for a couple of days and it always astonished him that two little kids were in his tummy. Naruto's thoughts flickered to Kiba and Shino and how Kiba was going to have a baby in a few months. He could tell yesterday that the first stage was going on.

" Naruto?" A cool voice came though his door. Naruto looked up while the doors opened for his lover. Sasuke looked like a perfect male on earth with his wide shoulders muscled arms perfect height. Naruto was getting a little warm and his cheeks were burning.

Sasuke walked over and gave a charming smile that had Naruto shiver and lick his lips. Sasuke leaned closer and closer…so close he was feeling Naruto's uneven breathing on his pale face. Naruto closed his eyes and pushed shyly onto Sasuke's pink fluffy lips.

In only seconds Sasuke was on top of Naruto and crushing him with his lips. Sasuke licked the lower part of Naruto's red lip for entry witch was granted. Sasuke shoved his tongue in and started to explore the warm sensation. Naruto was getting warmer and his pants were feeling uncomfortable tight.

" Do you want me Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was seductive and it had Naruto blushing.

" Yes." It came out as a whisper. Naruto was amazed at what Sasuke did to him with out him knowing it. Sasuke was painfully going slow for Naruto and the raven knew it witch pissed Naruto off.

" Don't be like that." The silky voice cooed into Naruto's ear and sent shivers along his body. Naruto glared but his eyes didn't mean it he was enjoying the pale hand that slipped into his loose pants.

Moans erupted out of the blonde's mouth as if he was on fire. Sasuke quickly ripped off the blonde's clothes and his lips were soon every where. It was all pleasure around the blonde and nothing but him and Sasuke.

There was a low hiss who was Kyuubi waking up from the sudden noise. They didn't pay much attention to him and kept going like they were.

Sasuke quickly discarded his clothes and slid into Naruto. A huge moan escaped the blonde's mouth. Sasuke quickened his seep and soon they were in sync bodies moving with bodies breaths with breaths…it seemed so much for Naruto to hold in he had to release soon it was going to explode out of him any second. Every touch and kiss Sasuke gave only quickened that eruption and soon naruto saw white fly and hit the pale chest of his lover.

Soon after Sasuke came into the blonde and yelled out the blondes name. Sasuke fell on top of naruto and kissed the day light out of him.

" I love you." Sasuke said. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's belly and kissed it gently.

" And you two." Sasuke's voice was such a soft town that Naruto was smug that Sasuke's was his and no one else's.

" We have to think up of Names Sasuke." Naruto's eyes were drooping from exestuation. Sasuke kissed his sweaty blonde locks and smiled a heart stopper.

" Of course." Sasuke said pulling covers over the blonde and himself. Soon both drifted into dreams for the future and memories of the times they were together.

" IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" A yell came from only one person who could yell that load.

" GET UP SASUKE!" Naruto was puling on the ravens pale arm.

" Okay I'm up." Sasuke yawned and captured the blonde's lips with his own. They were so yummy and he could never get enough of that sweet taste.

Sasuke moved his body in a up position and pulled the blonde with him into the shower.

Sai sat down waiting for Lee to get out of the bathroom. He had been there for a while and couldn't but help think this was a women thing. He could remember every taste and sent every kiss he gave Lee last night. He couldn't help but like Lee with this strong emotion…it was weird for him to feel this but he wasn't complaining.

Ever since he had come into his life he was much happier and all men that made him tingle, were gone and only Lee existed. He knew this was the boy he wanted to spend eternity with him and only him. Sai didn't want to change Lee he wanted him to stay human. He would refuse to turn him for his own selfish reasons. A long healthy life would be enough for him and then when Lee died…he died along side him.

Sai looked up to see a good-looking Lee coming out of the bathroom.

" Don't touch me. You will mess up my clothes by molesting me." A smirk crossed over the pale face of Sai.

" Aww I'm not going to…" Sai said smiling and walking over to the boy before him.

" Like I believe that!" His eyes were glued to Sai's and then lips were locked.

" You're so good." Sai whispered through kisses. There was a loud knock on the door that interrupted their make out session.

" Come on you guys get out of Lee's room!" It was Tenten and Neji…He had forgotten they were out there waiting…o well. They walked out together holding hands.

" Took you long enough." Neji growled. Hinata and Gaara were waiting. They all looked great but Lee was the sexiest to him. He was going to get a piece of ass later. A perverted grin lit up his face but was gone as soon as Lee slammed a pole in his gut.

" GOSH!" Sai let out glaring at those laughing at him.

" That is what you get for thinking about me in a weird manner." Lee walked out with his friends and lover. Smiles lit up the night as they messed in Gaara's car. They had the music blasting as they sped off to pick up Naruto and Sasuke.

" Shino…I don't know what to wear." Kiba growled under his breath. Shino was behind him rubbing his hands all over his body and in his pants making Kiba fall into a calm poster.

" That is soooo SHINO!" Kiba yelled and he pulled away from the good.

" What?' Shino was a little hurt.

" What time is it?" Kiba looked worried but then looked at his digital clock and smirked.

" Oh…We still got time." Kiba jumped on Shino. Shino rode him hard and fast.

Naruto in Sasuke's opinion looked down right sexy with tight blue jeans and orange dress up shirt that fitted his figure and his round belly. Sasuke couldn't help but drool on the floor. He smirked, the blonde was all his. They hopped into Gaara's red car and sped out with streaks and music blaring with crazy teens. Next were Choji, Ino, and Sakura. They flew through traffic and lights like no tomorrow.

" I LOVE SEX!" Sai screamed as they entered the school parking lot.


	34. MY WATER JUST BROKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Horrible dancing

A/N I hope you all have wonderful holidays! AND GET PANTS!

Chapter thirty-three

" Sai we know." Naruto yelled at him. He was sitting on Sasuke's lap when bam! They had forgotten to pick up a few people…

" HEY! GAARA YOU FORGOT SOME PEOPLE!" Tenten yelled over the music.

" OH…I forgot…Shino, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and my sister…O well they can make on there own two feet." Gaara smirked turning off the car.

" Well I guess it's okay if it's ok with you guys." Lee mumbled. Everybody in the car nodded in agreement. The little group jumped out of the car and started to walk into the dance but was blinded by headlights.

" WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Came loud girly squeals.

" Dam…busted." Gaara mumbled

"Yeah we thought you guys forgotten us! I should kick your ass Gaara you little shit…hey were did he go?" Temari was squinting her eyes onto the little group. Little Gaara and Hinata were nowhere in sight…they must have ran…lucky basterds.

" Come on it was Gaara's fault…we told him he forgot you guys." Naruto stared hanging on Sasuke's arm.

" Well ok you guys are off but when I get a hold of Gaara you better not stop me!" The girls and two boys were out of the car and joined their friends.

" LET"S PARTY! COME ON LEE!" Sai grabbed Lee and they were in dancing before the group entered the building…

" Wow what pretty lights. I like the blue." Ino smiled pulling Choji closer to her.

" Yeah…just like your eyes." Choji smiled and pulled the blushing girl onto the dance floor with Sai and Lee…who were grinding up all over each other…I like.

" Sasuke I want to be grinded!" Naruto shouted earning a wet drooling tongue kiss from Sasuke.

" I knew you're the one." Sasuke and Naruto were gone in the mass of People dancing and sweating.

Naruto could feel Sasuke hard in his pants, as he was being grinded by the sex god behind him. He rubbed it over and over just to tease the raven head. Naruto was all sweaty and he was hot and he could feel his own pants getting tight on him.

" It's not nice to tease me Naruto." Sasuke was in the tan ear licking and nibbling on it.

" So what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke smirked.

" I may just rip your close off and do you hear and now." Sasuke blew hot warm air into the ear and a shiver ran up the blonde's spine. Naruto all of a sudden went very still as he felt water run down onto the floor. Did he just p his pants? It splashed on the floor and Sasuke seemed to notice this.

" Sasuke? I think my water just broke." Naruto said stunned. Naruto was starting to feel his stomach cramp and he leaned on Sasuke for support.

" Come on we have to get you too Tsunade!" Sasuke was on the phone and pulling the blonde to the exit.

" Hey Gaara Naruto is having the babies I need the car!" Sasuke pulled Naruto out the door and pulled him to the old red mustang. In a matter of seconds Gaara and Hinata were outside and helping Naruto in the car.

" AHHH!" Naruto was yelling as his stomach moved and he could feel his pelvis move apart and his legs opened.

" Naruto!" Sasuke held on to the blonde's hand and squeezed it.

" Ok Let's go!" Gaara turned on the car but was stopped by some faces and people opening his doors.

" Were coming too." Lee and Sai were in the back on the small space on the floor.

" Wait were going to fallow you guys." Tenten was with the other mounds of friend getting into the van of Shikamaru's.

Gaara spend out of the parking lot in search of the house of Tsunade. It wasn't that far but with the blonde moaning and screaming it felt like it wasn't fast enough.

" Were almost there Naruto hold on." Sasuke was smoothing Naruto's sweaty hair.

" Sasuke take my pants off." Naruto was clawing at the buttons.

" But-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's glare.

" NOW!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke worked his way on the buttons and pulled the tight pants off of Naruto. Naruto was wearing an orange lacy thong. Sasuke controlled himself by looking into the blondes pained eyes.

" Ok Sasuke you and I will carry him into the house." Gaara was out of the car helping Sasuke carry him. The Van rolled in and the people shuffled out and walked briskly behind the blonde.

" GRANNY OPEN THE DOOR!" Naruto yelled out. There was a moan and a blonde busty woman opened the door.

" SHIT! Naruto you're having the baby NOW!" Tsunade pulled the group in and they followed her to the basement where she had a set up hospital room.

" Lay him there." Gaara said helping Sasuke.

" When did this happened?" Tsunade asked getting her stuff on.

" While we were at the dance." Sai and Lee smiled.

" Ok. I need all you guys except Sasuke out of here. You have to wait upstairs." Tsunade pulled the thong off of Naruto and opened the tan legs. People were gone after that except for Sasuke.

" Okay Sasuke. You ready?" Tsunade asked.

" Yes."


	35. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: …

A/N: In fact I saw Twilight the movie! It was when it came out! On Christmas I saw Marley and me and it was so funny and sad at the end!

Chapter thirty-four

Naruto's friends made their ways back up the stairs and into the living room. There was complete silence from the teens as the house was quiet but after a couple of minutes they could here Naruto cursing at Sasuke and yelling.

" Poor Naruto." Tenten said holding onto Neji.

" Yeah. They say women are able to handle this but men?" Sakura added staring at the ceiling.

" I wander how Sasuke is handling this." Lee yawned and curled up with Sai.

" You know him. He has this all under control." Neji smirked.

" NARUTO! DON"T GIVE UP KNOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TSUNADE!"

" You were saying Neji?" Gaara stared at him with a non-expression face.

" Nothing." Neji mumbled and sat lower in the couch. The teens were quiet and as they listened to their friend's screaming and Sasuke panic yells…I mean loud voice talking…ish…

" You know Naruto does look like a girl." Ino interrupted the silence between her friends.

" You are right. When I first met him I though he was a cute sexy girl…ow." Kiba glared at Shino who hand pinched his butt.

" Sorry." Shino smirked.

" He is pretty cute. One time I saw him naked…his body looked soft like a women's." Hinata blushed. Gaara seemed not to mind of this as he knew that Hinata had lost interest some long time ago…I think but hey only the creator of "Naruto" will ever no the inside of his own characters head…right?

" You guys know he's going to make it through the pain…" Kiba added with a little growl.

" I wonder how he is going to have the baby…It can't come out of his dick maybe his butt hole?" Choji talked for the first time.

" You know I was wondering the same thing." Temari put her finger to her chin.

" Maybe Tsunade will cut the babies out of the stomach." Sai added to the conversation. The other teens seemed to like this idea and nodded.

" OH MY GOD!" That was Sasuke shouting.

" You know I wish we brought our camera so we could black mail him later…I mean I could use some money." Shikamaru yawned.

" I agree with him." Sakura smiled at her lazy friend. The room fell silent again and Naruto moans were getting a little louder.

" I wander what the babies will look like." Choji gazed up to the light.

" Wait you mean twins? I didn't here this." Sai said looking confused.

" Yeah he was telling us on the phone but you and Lee were busy." Neji said coughing a little.

" Oh…It was good though." Sai smiled and licked his lips. There were loud running foot steps after a couple of hours and Sasuke shouting.

" MY babies are here! A BOY AND A GIRL!" Sasuke smiled and all the teens got up and fallowed sasuke down to were the blonde was.

Naruto looked tired and happy at the same time. He was holding a pink blanket and a blue blanket in each arm. The teens surrounded the two babies and smiles lit up and soft cheers to the blonde.

" So Sasuke how does it feel to be a papa?" Kiba laughed.

" It feels…nice." Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

" Naruto what are you going to call them?" Ino asked. The blonde smiled and opened his mouth but it closed again and Naruto's eyes started to droop and then closed.

" Don't worry he is just tired." Tsunade smiled and walked out of the room.


	36. Neji and Sai conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: not sure but the story is coming close to the end! AHH!

A/N I would like to thank my readers! I LOVE YOU SMEXY PEOPLE!

Chapter thirty-five

" Sasuke how are you feeling? You must be tired?" Hinata asked holding out a blanket.

" I feel fine. Thanks. I am just so…happy." Sasuke had his daughter and son on each arm smiling down at their sleeping faces.

" I am surprised that they don't really cry." Neji was behind Sasuke staring at the new twins.

" Yeah. So what are you going to name them?" Hinata asked placing the blanket over the Uchiha's shoulders.

" Thanks Hinata. I'm not sure. I'm waiting for Naruto to wake up and then we will choose." Sasuke glanced over at his lover's sleeping form.

" Well I think I'm going to crash here." Neji yawned and walked back up the basement stairs.

" Yeah the others decided to sleep here too." Hinata placed another blanket on Naruto.

" Tsunade must have a headache." Sasuke chuckled. Hinata giggled with him and she made a bed on the floor for Sasuke and helped him place the new born in the little cribs that Tsunade brought from the hospital.

" Thanks Hinata. I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke laid down and waved to the leaving Hinata.

" Sweet dreams my friends." Hinata left a light on so the dark wouldn't scare the babies.

" Hinata are they asleep?" Tsunade had a beer can in her hand.

" Yeah they are. I'm going to stay here if you don't mind." Hinata smiled.

" Yeah you can have my room. Tenten and some other girls are in there." Tsunade patted the girl's head and walked down to the basement.

The next morning Naruto was awake with Sasuke in his bed with him. Naruto wanted to see his babies but was to tired to get and it hurt to move. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to name his children…he did know he wanted the to rhyme.

" Naruto?" Sasuke's foggy eyes were staring into his blue ones.

" Yes." Naruto smiled.

" How are you feeling?" Sasuke kissed Naruto on his forehead and then met the blue eyes again.

" I feel so happy and emotional." Naruto hugged Sasuke and winced a little.

" Your stomach?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah but I'll be fine." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on his lips and licked the bottom lip for entrance, which was given.

" I don't think you should tease me I might lose my control of not fucking you hard." Sasuke nibbled on the tan ear.

" You wouldn't." Naruto gasped when Sasuke grabbed his soft member.

" Wouldn't I?" Sasuke smiled and released it.

(Meanwhile)

" Sai are you really not going to change Lee? I saw your future before but then I saw something different the other day." Neji was eating some eggs that Tsunade had made before she went of to work.

" I don't want to change him. I think that is selfish to make somebody to live forever just because you want them to." Sai said drinking soda…eww I can't do that.

" Well have you asked what he wants?" Neji glanced over at Sai.

" No. I just don't want him to regret later in life when he had enough of living." Sai was glaring at a cow.

" You know I wish I could tell you what I saw but they are never set in stone." Neji got up to refill his coffee cup and plate of eggs.

" Tell me ass wipe. Hinata is nicer she tells us what she see in the future." Sai smirked and took another swing of his soda.

" Well that is because I think you are a bunch of idiots. I believe it's better to not know my future really. Me having these visions I can practically guess what my life has in store although Tenten was never a guess." Neji smiled and sat back down.

" Well that just proves you can't always predict what will happen. That vision you had of Lee and me in the future may have been good but what if it changes and then something happens to Lee? I don't want him to suffer from mortality." Sai starred at his can with intense eyes.

" Maybe you wont. I think I will tell you what was in my vision. You and Lee would have like six kids and you owned a dojo and lived in such a sunny place. All of you were happy. In my other vision I see Lee old and you still the same. However you looked so sad and then you…would kill yourself." Neji took a sip of his coffee and glanced at Sai. Sai was quiet and then he glanced out the sunny window. He was going to have to make a choice and he didn't know what was going to happen.

" Hey you two what are you guys up to?" Lee came in with a smile. Sai smiled back at him and patted his knee. Lee blushed and sat on Sai's lap and looked up at Sai with a cute smile.

" Hey. We were just eating and talking." Sai smiled and placed his hand on the boy's slim leg. Lee gave him a warning glare but Sai just smiled and kissed the Lee's head.

" What about?" Lee was confused.

" Oh nothing. You hungry or you want to go somewhere were we could discover our selves." Sai licked the shell of the boy's ear and made the boy blush red.

" Okay I'm leaving." Neji got up and left in a rush. Sai smirked and brought his hands to pleasure Lee's soft member. Lee sucked in breath and his eyes turned to lust.

" Sa Sai let's go." Lee kissed Sai and forced his tongue into the pale's mouth and started to explore the inside of his mouth.

" I knew you wanted me." Sai and Lee were gone into another room.


	37. The day rolls on

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: I don't know.

A/N I HIT 100 REIVEWS! THANKYOU SMEXY PEOPLE! FREE HUGS!

Chapter thirty-six

" What about Talim and Kenshi?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke scrunched up his pale nose.

" No. I don't want video game names!" Sasuke said sitting back on Naruto's bed. Naruto laid on top of him and the they just stared at each other eyes and time stopped. Every breath was long and slow and a second felt like ten…they were lost in each other…happy.

" How about Hikari and Hikaru?" Naruto tried again. Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's lips softly and then smiled.

" I will consider those names." Naruto smiled. His stomach still gave off a dull pain but other then that he was ok. The kids were out with the girls…Hinata…Tenten…Sakura and Ino…Temari…and Lee plus a male Sai. They had wanted to shop for the two kids and so they stole the kids…literally and head to the mall for shopping time. Sasuke had gone crazy when he noticed they were gone and he flipped Tsunades house into a pigsty until Hinata gave a call, telling them what had happened and apologizing. After that and cleaning the house Sasuke took Naruto back the blonde's house. His parents were gone…they were like a newlywed couple but that didn't bother Naruto…Sasuke just though that was Naruto and himself for the near future.

" So what do you think the girls…and Sai will pick out for our children?" Naruto said snuggling in the crook of Sasuke's neck…licking it a little.

" Well Sakura and Ino are the ones I'm worried about but Hinata and Temari will keep them in control. Lee and Sai…Wait I'm worried about them! Lee and his spandex then Sai and his stripper clothes! OH GOD NO!" Sasuke yelled flipping Naruto off him.

" Ow." Naruto grumbled on the floor.

" Oh God Naruto are you okay? Sorry I was just…LEE SAI!" Sasuke said again picking Naruto up and placing him on top of his pale belly like before.

" Thanks. Well like you said Hinata and Tenten will save us and Temari." Naruto giggled and sat up so he was looking down on Sasuke. Naruto gave a devilish smirk and started to hop up and down on Sasuke and made sure to rub Sasuke's growing heat. Sasuke was confused at first but soon he had naruto on the bed an himself on top and rubbing their crotches together earning little squeaks from the blonde. Sasuke started to feel him self getting harder and harder he could see the lust in Naruto's eyes and that was so hot right now. Sasuke tore off Naruto's thin orange top and started to lick and suck on the blonde's neck. He could feel Naruto purring and asking for more pleasure…Sasuke moved down and started to suck and play with the pink erect nipple. Naruto gave a low moan and pulled Sasuke closer by wrapping his tan legs around Sasuke. Sasuke moved to the other pink nipple giving the same treatment and then moved to the belly button. Naruto giggled due to it tickling him.

" Naruto you want me to suck you?" Sasuke moved to look at Naruto and took his lips again before Naruto could answer. Sasuke grabbed the growing member in Naruto's pants and started to massage it slowly. Naruto started to give louder moans and moved his hips with Sasuke's hand motions.

" I bet your wet on the tip of your head." Sasuke was whispering in the blonde's ear and licked and nibbled. Naruto started to blush…Sasuke usually was quiet during their playtime…this was turning the blonde on even more.

" Sasuke …Ahh FASTER!" Naruto was getting hotter and he wanted more of this. Sasuke smirked and kissed slowly down until Naruto's shorts stopped him. Naruto had pleading eyes and this only made Sasuke closer to the edge.

" Tell me you want me to suck you off." Sasuke said his hand still massaging the teen's crotch. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes and a blush.

" What?" Naruto's eyes were full of lust and embarrassment. Sasuke put a little more pressure on Naruto making the boy arch a moan. Sasuke smirked.

" You do want it Naruto….right?" Sasuke smirked while adding more pressure. Naruto had a hard time to come up with the words and every second Sasuke was making him come closer to the edge. Naruto couldn't handle it he wanted Sasuke and he wanted him NOW!

" SASUKE SUCK ME!" Naruto yelled in ecstasy. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He quickly hands Naruto's shorts of and his boxers releasing the hard member.

" Just what I thought. Your all wet on the top." Sasuke licked a little of the pre cum and swallowed it. Naruto blushed just watching with hungry eyes. Sasuke sucked the head softly making Naruto growl with anticipation. Soon Sasuke had Naruto all the way in his mouth and through his throat. Naruto hand his hands fisted in the black locks moaning loudly. Too soon he came in Sasuke's mouth that swallowed it all. Sasuke came back to those pink lips and stuck his tongue roughly in. They explored a while and Sasuke pressed him self towards Naruto. The blonde could feel Sasuke's hard poking his leg asking for attention from him. Naruto took the opportunity to grab it roughly in his hands. Sasuke let out a rough groan and his eyes were like a animal ready to attack Naruto in the butt.

" You want to be inside me Sasuke?" Naruto smiled sweetly.

" Yes." Sasuke said paying close attention to the blue playful eyes.

" Do you know what you have to do?" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head keeping his eyes locked on Naruto.

" What do I have to do. I want to be in your warm hole. Let me in." Sasuke growled capturing those pink lips but was stopped by a shock of undying pleasure. Naruto had grabbed him again to get his attention.

" A condom. I don't want another baby so soon." Naruto said pushing Sasuke off. Sasuke was gone and back prepared. Naruto smiled and opened his legs wide smirking at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke was on top of Naruto kissing him with full force and placing a finger in the boy. Naruto wiggled with annoyance but once Sasuke put three in he was moving with the rhythm…in and out. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs to his chest and slipped in. They started off slow and soon the speed was off the charts.

" SA Sa! AHH GOD!" Naruto yelled in pleasure. Sasuke was sweating and his hair was socked with sweat. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was hard so he started to pump that with his hand and the rooms were full of moans and pants.

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore and Naruto had just came again in his hand on the tan belly. Sasuke was close to the edge…just a few more pumps he couldn't hold all this love for Naruto and soon it was coming out and white would fly…There it goes and with his breath moaned out Naruto's name and slumped down.

" I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered before slipping in a dreamless sleep. Sasuke pulled the blonde closer and kissed the blonde locks before he himself fell into the black hole of sleep.

" I love you more." Sasuke breathed and fell into the mind.

(WITH THE GIRLS…AND SAI!)

" So what about this?" Sakura pulled out the 100th piece of clothing. Hinata looked it over and shook her head.

" That is too sparkly for a boy." Hinata said. The twins were sleeping with Lee and Sai while the girls went searching for clothes and baby furniture. They had gone to get some furniture and left it in the limos…that's right limos.

" Aww how about this?" The pink haired girl said again. Hinata looked at her and nodded her head. They were a purple shirt and a blue shirt saying " boy + girl + twin = double the trouble"

" Well okay that should be good for now we can come again some other day." Tenten groaned. For the past two hours Tenten was getting irritated and she was about to just leave but one of the twins were staring at her and she couldn't help but stay with that cute face. Those faces weren't here to stop her this time but Sakura and Hinata turned around to look at her.

" Okay. We can go this will be enough for a while." Hinata smiled. There were five carts and two huge piles of boxes. Tenten danced with happiness and she ran to go get Sai and Lee. Temari was back with boxes of little socks she found and some baby bags. The girls had liked Temari's choice with the side stuff.

" I hope Naruto and Sasuke hurry up and pick a name for the twins. I wanted to give them a gold chain with their names on it." Ino huffed. She was in charge of getting shoes. She had picked really expensive ones because she knew that the baby's feet needed time out of shoes.

" Okay let's get this all rung up and we are out of here. Hey were is Tenten?" Temari asked.

" She ran out somewhere." Hinata gave a knowing smile to an earlier question.

" HEY DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T?" Sakura accused. Hinata giggled and stepped back only to run into someone. Hinata quickly jumped and bowed her head in apologies. Hinata looked up to see a boy wearing a hat and sunglasses. He was blushing and quickly was out the door.

" Hey she said sorry!" Ino yelled following the guy out of the store. Sakura and Hinata hurried after them leaving Temari with the bill of the clothes.

" Hey ring all this stuff up and take it to my cars." Temari growled. She wanted some of the fun too…after all she did love this kind of stuff. She scuffed her shoe on the floor and pouted.

" Don't pout. I like it better when you smile." Came a smooth voice. Temari looked up to a familiar looking guy.

( INO ON THE RUN!)

" GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Ino was on the other boy's heel. The guy was fast but she knew Rock LEE! There was no one faster then him and this guy was not him! Ino leaped and tackled the guy. His hat fell off and red hair could be seem.

" Gaara?" Ino said getting up. Hinata and Sakura finally caught up with them. Hinata gave a kind smile and squated down next to her boyfriend.

" What are you doing?" Hinata asked kindly. The others were shocked at how nice Hinata was being to Gaara. Gaara blushed and then pouted a little but kept his gaze with Hinata's.

" I was with the others and we wanted to know where you guys were going because you didn't invite us. Also you took the babies and we wanted to help." Gaara said turning the same red as his hair. Hinata giggled and kissed him on the lips. Gaara responded quickly and started to lick her soft pink lips. Hinata let him in and then they were interrupted by coughs. Oops.

" Oh we left Temari with the bill! Sakura and Ino raced back to find their friend.


	38. after shopping confessions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Idk

Chapter thirty seven

"TEMARI!" The blonde girl yelled stepping into the store. She was confronted by dirty glances and some grunts but she ignored it and walked briskly to a pair of loving couples.

"Oh hey did you get the guy?" Temari asked. Shikamaru had just put away his credit card and found his way to a soft looking bench.

"Yeah we got him. It was Gaara and some of the other guys that were stalking us." Ino smirked. The others had come back with Gaara as a captive and he found his way to a sleeping Shikamaru.

"So Shika paid?" Ino asked. Temari grinned and nodded her head.

"What a gentleman. He said he wanted to do something for the babies." The blonde with four piggy tails found her way to the two guys and sat on the sleeping one.

"Troublesome women." Was the reply.

"Wow! Shika is so nice." Hinata giggled. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for?" Gaara asked.

"We are waiting for Lee, Sai and Tenten." Hinata answered looking at her watch.

"Oh." Was some reply.

(Lee, Sai, and Tenten + the twins)

Tenten jogged her way to the food court to find Lee tickling one of the babies…it was the boy. He looked so happy and giggled a lot. However the other girl was quietly watching and looked bores. Sai was attempting to make the baby smile but she ignored the rattle.

"I want the fun baby!" Sai whined. Lee looked up at his lover and smirked.

"Fine, Lets switch." Lee got up and Sai moved over to the other baby who was smiling and giggling and waiting for the unexpected fun. Lee looked down at the girl and brought a finger to her nose catching her blue eyes. Lee then started to tap her delicate nose and a smile was on her face and soon Lee had her giggling and laughing. Sai looked astonished at this!

Tenten snapped out of her staring and approached the two guys. They both looked up and greeted her.

"Got enough shopping? I would have sworn you would have come back after five minutes I'm surprised." Sai mocked. Tenten baled up her fist and knocked him in the head.

"Sorry Lee but he can be annoying." Tenten murmured.

"It is okay I know he is." Lee smiled and continued playing with the girl.

"You're taking her side! I'm the one who makes you feel pleasure in such a way you scream for more even after you" Lee punched the guy into a wall and placed the girl into the stroller along with her brother.

"Come on Tenten." Lee stuck up his nose and started to walk. Tenten giggled and fallowed the boy.

"I know witch store it is so fallow me Lee." Tenten took the lead while Sai took a safe distance from Lee until the guy cooled down.

(Neji, Choji,)

"So Sasuke's wedding is going to be the same day Sasuke becomes king of the vampires!" Choji stated as he stared after a couple of people walking by there car. Neji and Choji had been waiting for Gaara to come back from his spying on the group of girls. There weren't exactly interested in shopping and Neji was glad that Tenten wasn't either…he considered himself a very lucky man.

"It's being held in that main castle. It is always pretty in the summer time then the winter." Neji yawned. The day was almost over and Neji and Choji were so bored just standing there.

"You think Gaara got caught?" Choji asked adjusting his standing position.

"I don't know…He might of." Neji answered non esthetically.

"So does Kiba know what kind of baby are they having yet?" Choji asked to drive boredom away.

"No nothing yet, However Kiba is entering the second stage of the process." Neji said pulling out his cell phone to check what time it was.

"Oh that's good. So has Sai made up his mind about Lee? I mean what if Lee wants to be changed?" Choji growled a little earning him an arched eyebrow.

" Well if he does choose to change Lee that will be breaking the law and like Naruto's parents they could be banished or worse…killed." Neji glared to the floor.

"That's horrible but I guess you have a point. If the vampires were free to just change people that would not be good. Well I'm kind of happy I'm not a vampire…You better still be friends with me when I'm fat and old!" Choji smirked earning a few chuckles from Neji.

"Whatever you say man!" Neji turned to see a Tenten jumping up and down and swinging around. Neji's caught sight of a huge car driving to fast in a parking lot coming towards his goddess! His eyes grew and the car came closer and closer to her. His body started to move but his speed would not help him. The car was only inches from her and her brown eyes in shock!

She jumped up in the very last second and tapped the roof of the car before jumping into the sky and landing in Neji's arms! Tenten squeezed the pale boy tight and kissed him on the mouth with force.

"Nice catch.' Tenten giggled after giving Neji his lips back. Neji stared shocked at her.

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I though I was going to lose you! I wasn't fast enough and I didn't see it!" Neji looked panicked and confused. Tenten stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine and I saw the car coming anyway…It was Hinata driving. She went to get the car." Tenten smiled. Neji's expression changed to very pissed off!

"TENTEN!" Neji growled with such fierce.

"Hey I didn't know you were here or else I wouldn't have done it." Tenten said getting off of the angry Neji.

"TENTEN WHAT THE HELL! I COULD HAE KILLED YOU! YOU ARE THE CRAZIEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER KNOWN!" Hinata yelled thought the window while Gaara was holding her back.

"Sorry." Tenten called over. Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist and made her face him.

"No purple ice for you." Neji mumbled and pulled her to his car. Choji was laughing to himself but shut up as soon as he read Neji's expression.

"Neji cool down she was having fun." Choji defended. Neji whipped his head around so fast that it gave the wind whip lash instead of him!

"Go get another ride traitor!" Neji pushed the bun haired girl in the car and started the car and drove away so fast leaving skid marks.

"Choji hop in!" Ino yelled pulling up in her car. She had bought a new one and it was a purple shade. Choji smirked and hopped into the camero and they were off speeding to catch up with the others.

(Sai and Lee alone!)

Lee sat on his couch in Sai's lap. Sai had not made any attempts to touch him in unwanted ways. Lee had a bb gun just in case…waiting for the dark haired boy to make his move.

Today had been a nice day for Lee…he enjoyed playing with Naruto's babies and that Sai contributed to it. Lee had though about himself and Sai having children and spending eternity with the guy. For once Lee didn't have to be something he was so out of. His youthful days were over as soon as Sai captured his heart and took his innocents.

"Sai?" Lee whispered.

"Yes my love?" Sai asked bringing his face closer to Lee.

"Turn me into a vampire."


	39. continuation of the conversation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Naruto and Sasuke

Warnings: Tears and fluffy bunnies and yummy fish…oh wait that's for me!

Chapter thirty eight

Lee sat on his couch in Sai's lap. Sai had not made any attempts to touch him in unwanted ways. Lee had a bb gun just in case…waiting for the dark haired boy to make his move.

Today had been a nice day for Lee…he enjoyed playing with Naruto's babies and that Sai contributed to it. Lee had thought about himself and Sai having children and spending eternity with the guy. For once Lee didn't have to be something he was so out of. His youthful days were over as soon as Sai captured his heart and took his innocents.

"Sai?" Lee whispered.

"Yes my love?" Sai asked bringing his face closer to Lee.

"Turn me into a vampire." Lee whispered. With those small words the room was filled with a cold chilled atmosphere and Sai sat quiet for a long time. Lee didn't bother him for fear it would increase the tension in the room. Finally after maybe a good 20 minutes Sai pushed Lee off his lap and stood.

"I can't do that." Sai growled and bald his fists in anger and glared off into a wall. Lee was taken back by this why couldn't he? It's not fair Lee wanted to be with Sai forever like Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara and Hinata!

"Why?" Lee yelled out, "It's not fair; Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara get to do it! Why not us why can't we be happy together!" Sai just stood there without facing Lee and made no attempts to comfort Lee from his violent sobs.

"Lee, if I were to turn you that is breaking the Law of vampires. Both you and I would be put to death for this! I can't risk that for your fate. Also wouldn't you be happy if I spent a full life time only with you and making you happy?" Sai still didn't turn and Lee's cries were now a distant memory for Lee. Put to death or being with Sai happy for a while to be called only his in that short time.

"I'm sorry Sai I can't! I want forever with you! ONLY YOU! If I spend just one life time you'll FORGET ABOUT ME AND FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Lee yelled. Sai finally turned around and walked the small distance to Lee and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"I could never fall in love with anyone but you fool. I stopped my perverted ways as soon as I knew I had feelings for you. Before I knew it I fell in your trap and was captured by your heart and know I belong to you and only you." Sai whispered these sweet words in Lee's ear. Lee held on to Sai as if the vampire was going to disappear and his cheeks gleamed with wet tears that stayed on his cheeks.

"Please Sai I don't care if I die with you. I just want to be with you and only you forever." Lee pleaded with all his hear and refused to let go of Sai. Sai pulled the smaller boy so close that it looked like he was trying to merge into one body and person.

"Why would you do that for someone like me? I'm not worth dying for. I have lived for so long that I should be dead. I can't risk you Lee I love you and I want you to be happy with no regrets." Sai said squeezing Lee even closer to his body.

"Is that what's it about me regretting you or even you changing me?" Lee asked with wide eyes. Sai stopped his attempts of merging with Lee and started to tense up. Lee knew he hit the nail on the head.

"I don't want to lose you." Sai's voice was a little cracked. Lee pulled his head away so he could look into the other boy's eyes and touched there noses together.

"Your not going to loose me. I have an idea on how this would work." Lee smiled and brought his lips to the vampires who quickly replied to them.

(Tenten and Neji)

"Hey I said I was sorry." Tenten pouted and tried to move but was chained down to Neji's bed. I guess when Neji smiled and asked her in and acted as though he wasn't mad and he had gotten over with being mad at her and going in his room was a big mistake but these things happen.

"I know but I'm still pissed at you! What in the hell were you thinking and why?" Neji yelled punching his white clean walls.

"Neji lets talk civilized and un chain me!" Tenten said ready to start screaming. Neji glared at her and brought himself on top of her so there faces were only centimeters apart.

"Tenten are you a virgin I know our friends think we have had sex which we haven't?" Neji looked into those brown eyes and her cheeks were red.

"Why do you need to know?" Tenten asked a little skeptical at his question. Neji smirked and removed his shirt to revile a well toned body and such a pretty ivory skin with pink buds. Tenten gulped and could only stare at this heavenly being.

"I've decided to make you like me." Neji's voice dropped to a low seductive tone that had Tenten blushing.

"But…I already like you." Tenten mumbled and smirk was quickly on Neji's face as Tenten said these words.

"Idiot I meant immortal. I want you to become immortal and together we will live in peace and I will not have to worry about you getting hurt." Neji smirked and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"I'm NOT AN IDIOT! Isn't there some kind of rule agents you turning me immortal? I mean because Naruto's parents were exiled for a long time." Tenten asked while trying not to drool over Neji's body.

"Of course there are rules. However because I my self and my family are not vampires and have no need to drink the blood of a human our rules of finding a women are more relaxed. Although I can't continue the special trait of seeing in the future to our offspring but at least I get you." Neji smiled such a sweet smile it had Tenten's heart skip a beat and her face was like a ripe cherry. Tenten could not speak but she wouldn't have been able to say anything because Neji brought his lips down onto the chained girl that would someday be his bride. He started with the small army vest she wore and unzipped it to revile an orange tank top. He brought light kisses on her neck and bit softly in between her collarbone. He left a red mark and a smirk grew on his face and kissed the red mark before trailing back up to Tenten's lips. He stuck both his pale hands under the orange tank and he played with the bra a little. Tenten's heart was beating so fast she could have sworn people from china could hear it.

"Are you scared?" Neji whispered into her ear.

"NO." Tenten growled. Neji only chuckled and submerged his hands underneath the fabric where Tenten's round soft flesh was being held. Tenten's breath hitched a little as Neji teased an erect bud.

"NEJI!" Neji glared at the door and pulled his hands free from his future wife. Whoever it was is going to die because Neji is very pissed that he was interrupted by a loud voice calling for him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? Oh Shino…what's wrong?" Neji asked staring at bug boy holding what looked like an unconscious Kiba.

"I can't wake him up he's been asleep for almost FIVE DAYS! What should I do?" Shino's voice sounded cracked and his body shook…

"Let's see Tsunade. She'll know what's wrong with him. Let me untie Tenten first." Neji ran back into the room and pulled his shirt back on and grabbed the key to the chains and unlocked the shackles and explained what was happening to her.

(Hinata and Gaara)

" So I was thinking of what dresses we should do for Naruto's wedding…I'm not sure what color it should be…It has to be bright colors because it's in the spring and Bright is good. So I was thinking a lavender and satin green. I personally don't think yellow would be best." Hinata smiled while cuddled into Gaara's lap…they had been like that since this morning and enjoyed being together.

"What about a blue and light blue?" Gaara suggested.

"Oh I didn't think of that." Hinata smiled and pecked Gaara on the cheek. There lives were so peaceful and quiet and everything just felts so right.

"HINATA! GAARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" That just interrupted the peaceful day. Hinata got up along with Gaara to answer the bubbly intruder.

"Naruto were in the living room." Hinata called out to the blonde kid who entered in with Sasuke on his heels.

"Hey they have Kiba in the hospital!" Naruto said yawning.

"Oh is he okay? Where's the twins and when are you getting NAMES?" Hinata said with a little of irritation.

"Well Kiba's ok it's that he has entered a different stage but because he is a half vampire it affects him more so yea. About the names I think Hikaru and Hikari. I just have to convince Sasuke…he's picky so blame him!"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's usual answer when talking to Naruto?

"Wow I like those names!" Hinata smiled and sat on the couch which Gaara took upon himself to fallow her.

" Well We were going to visit if you guys want to come Ino and Sakura took the twins to the hospital so we are going to visit then take our babies home." Sasuke said leaning on the door frame.

"Well ok. What do you think Gaara?" Hinata said looking at her lover. Gaara nodded and got up from the couch and pulled Hinata up with him.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled running out the house.


	40. Death's knock on the door!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or I would be rich!

Parings: Well there all in there

Warnings: I do not know?

A/N: TWO MORe CHAPTERS! This story has gone on long enough and it's time to hear the happy endings…or so you may think!

Chapter thirty nine

Kiba opened his eyes only to notice all his friends chatting away on the other side of the room. He was trying to sleep and these basterds think they can just come over whenever they feel like it!

"HEY HE'S AWAKE!" Kiba glared at the only person who could be that loud…Naruto. The blonde ran over and almost tripped onto the bed if Sasuke hadn't have caught him.

"You idiot watch where your going." Was Sasuke's dull reply to the incident

"Kiba, how are you feeling?" Kiba turned to the soft voice of his lover. Kiba glared at him for allowing the others to come into his ro…WAIT! WHERE IN THE HELL WAS HE?

"WHERE AM I?" Kiba yelled jumping up! Shino watched the others actions for a while then gently as he could grabbed his arm and forced him to lay.

"You're in the hospital. You were asleep for five days and nothing I did could wake you up!" Shino's fists were clenched shut and his teeth grounded together. Kiba watched his lover and then to his friends who where giving sympathetic looks to the other.

"Five days hu? Sorry didn't mean to worry you." Kiba said going over to Shino to kiss his forehead however …

"EVERYBODY QUICK GET OUT!" Neji pulled a surprised Tenten out the door. The others stared at them and looked over and Shino and Kiba who where in a full blown make out session. A couple of seconds later the others were out running.

Neji turned a corner and smacked right into a scary looking TSUNADE! Her fist was pulled back and waiting to trigger the on coming blow to the face. Neji ducked and pulled Tenten under the scary lady dodging the fatal attack but some unlucky, Naruto, person was blown back into a wall and was now bleeding.

"IF YOU RUN IN MY HOSPITAL I WILL KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE BRATS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The scary women stomped off with earth quaking steps and huffs of smoke. Sasuke came out of a near by room and pulled his blonde of the wall and pulled him into a dark room with a smirk on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

"NEJI THAT WAS TWO WEEKS AGO GET OVER IT!" Tenten screamed. She was once again tied to Neji's bed. Well of course Tenten should of known Neji would pull something like this and when he offered her to come over and talk something should of click in her mind…REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME? Neji was hovering over her and smiling.

"Be that as it may I believe we where about to get it on. I don't forget these things." Neji bet low to capture Tenten's pink lips. They meshed together in sync and Neji started to nibble the girl's bottom lip. He licked her bottom lip which was granted entrance by the other. There tongues did a dance of getting to know each other. Neji's hands started to dive under her thin shirt. He quickly submerged his hands under her bra that held her two lumps of warm flesh. Tenten gasped as he grabbed then and squishing them in his cool hands.

Neji moved his lips to her throat and started to suck harshly. Tenten's gasps were do to Neji teasing an erect nipple. He played with both buds squeezing and pulling and twisting.

' NE, ahh." Tenten's words where cut from Neji's lips. Neji's hands stopped there attack and traveled downwards towards her pants. Neji's hands suddenly stopped and his body became colder and his eyes where know opened. Tenten's eyes where looking at his but Neji's eyes were off like in a dream state.

"Neji…Neji…?" Tenten stared. Soon Neji's eyes were back to normal and His body was a little warmer.

"Tenten…we have to go!" Neji said in a calm voice. Tenten's hazel eyes turned to curiosity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Hikari and Hikaru! Come to papa!" Naruto was on the floor with a baby rattle.

"Dobe shut up they can't crawl yet. Also don't you mean mama?" Sasuke smirked as the blonde glared.

"NO THAT'S YOU!" Naruto growled. Sasuke just left his smirk on and turned back to his newspaper. It was about seven in the morning and the kids were up and the crack of dawn just like Naruto. Sasuke was up because Naruto wouldn't let him sleep. OH WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE?

"Hey I haven't heard from Sai and Lee for a while. Not since last week." Naruto said playing with the blonde haired twin and tickling the dark haired one.

"Yeah, Must be getting it on." Sasuke glared. Naruto spun around and threw the baby rattle at the other glaring at him.

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING! NOT ONLY THAT I HAD TO BEG SAKURA AND INO TO GIVE MY BABIES BACK!" Naruto growled and whined. Sasuke put his newspaper down and sat on the floor next to Naruto.

"Yeah so what. You didn't have to deny my horniness!" Sasuke glared. Naruto shook his head in amazement. The great Uchiha said he was horny. WOW!

Something flew flashed and hit Sasuke on the head with a light "THUMP" Naruto turned to the blonde baby who was laughing. Sasuke's eyes opened with shock. That's the spawn of NARUTO!

There were quick knocks on Sasuke's room. Sasuke turned with curiosity and got up to answer it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was able to go home after his third day at the hospital and he was happy. He felt energized and twitchy. All that time made him hungry too. He found himself like a second Naruto only more hyper. He had already gone on a 100 mile run and his feet were still trying to jump. He just felt so alive!

"Kiba you're going to kill yourself like that." Shino was trailing beside him holding his arm with a chain so he wouldn't run off…again. The first time was for that 100 mile run and the second was for food.

"Don't worry about it baby." Kiba said smiling at the morning sun. It would be 8:00 soon and that 100 mile run seemed like a breeze. He had started at 4 in the morning and ended at seven. Shino smirked and cupped his lovers but giving it a little squeeze. Kiba turned to his lover and brought his head to the others ear.

"Oh you're in the mood. Let's do it in a tree this time!" Kiba licked the others ear earning a shiver.

"SHINO! KIBA!" Came a shrill voice from behind them, Shino frowned…he sensed he wouldn't see any action soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" They will have to be put to death! They knew the consciences for there action and I will not let this pass. Turning another into a vampire is a crime in its own! Sai and Rock Lee will be executed a day after Sasuke's crowning."


	41. Naruto missingANOTHER PROBLEM ON HAND

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Well I'm trying to write a great two last chapters so please tell me what you truly feel!

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto: Neji and Tenten: Gaara and Hinata: Lee and Sai: Kiba and Shino: Iruka and Kakashi:

**Chapter Forty **

**(Meeting of friends) **

"What do you mean Sai and Lee are under arrest! For what, having too much sex?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lunges. Sasuke had put ear plugs in the babies' ears and his own.

"No, Sai did a horrible crime that no vampire should ever do! He turned Lee into a vampire." That was Shino.

"What was he thinking?" Kiba growled.

"Hey what about Lee he must have convinced him to do it. You should think of their feelings too." Sakura said slumping into her chair next to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke inched away out of a habit. A slight glare past through her eyelashes at him making him inch closer to his blonde lover.

"Well still Sai must have known the price he would have to pay?" Shikamaru added with a yawn.

"Well of course he did. He insisted he wasn't going to change Lee mostly out of fear it's not that he wanted such a short life with Lee. He didn't want any regrets if Lee decided he didn't love him anymore." Neji added. He was standing looking out the window at the sunny day. A deep silence took over the big group each in there own thoughts about this cruel reality with there friends.

(Naruto)

I can't believe this is happening to them. Like my parents they too might get banished or worse! We can't let them do this to them!

"Sasuke can't you do something? Your going to be kind soon right in three days right? Can't you like get them out on bail?" Sasuke stared at me with calculating eyes and then lightly shook his head.

"I don't know when they are sentencing them and as it stands right know my dad is still king and he has full rain over vampires." I can't believe this.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EVEN TRY!" I couldn't stand him right know. He can be such a cold ass sometimes. In my anger I ran out of my aunt's house. I needed to be alone…I have to come up with a way to save Lee and Sai.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" I turned to see whose voice that was I was in no mood to be messed with. Oh wait is that that girl who Sasuke's mom chose as a bride for Sasuke at that party? The one with long curly hair? Looks like it but what does it want.

"What do you want?" I asked in a gruff voice. I was still moody and this didn't help my mood much. The streets where pretty quiet and there didn't seem to be people around just some guy with some other guy sitting on a bench and a kid running around the corner.

"Sasuke!" Oh look another crazy fan of Sasuke's…man women can be fickle. There was crack behind me and I turned to look but was hammered by something in the back of my head making me see stars and I could feel blood drip down my neck as my world became dark.

(Sasuke)

I was only telling Naruto the truth and he had to run off like that. I guess I could have laid it down easier then that. My poor babies must be getting tired man they are like spitting images of Naruto and me. They are so cute I could just eat them…sigh where did Naruto go?

I could have sworn I smelled him this way…what is this sent mixed with…WAIT! I know this sent…Blood. I could feel my body go numb and my mind freeze. I pushed the stroller as fast as I could the babies' giggles where distant at the moment. There near the corner of a quiet street was a puddle of blood and not just any blood it was NARUTO"S!

"DAMMIT!" I growled out. What in the hell am I suppose to do?

"Sasuke! They took him!" That was Iruka running towards me with Kakashi at the man's heels. What was worse were the words that came out of his mouth!

"Who took him? WHO TELL ME?" I yelled out the babies where know quiet.

"A girl with long curly hair with some others…They where vampires like us…we tried to follow them but we lost them!" That was Kakashi who answered because Iruka was curled into his lover crying. That was to be expected because Iruka had always been a second father to the blonde.

(Sai and Lee)

"We where lucky to get the same cell together." Sai smiled lightly down at Lee who was huddled in his arms.

"We were…How did they know so fast though? How did they know you turned me into a vampire?" Lee asked shaking from the light draft in the cell. Sai sighed and then looked to the ceiling and sighed again.

"I don't know." True enough there should be no way of telling unless Neji's clan told or even the king's adviser who has the ability to look into the future at will. Sai didn't notice fast enough due to his thoughts that Lee had turned to the side and started to cough.

"OH Lee What's wrong?" Sai said startled patting his back and noticed the smell of vomit covering the floor in a small puddle.

"I don't feel so good." Lee mumbled before letting out more violent coughs and more vomit.

"GUARDS! GAURDS!" Sai yelled out echoes where heard and loud foot steps where thundered into Sai's ears.

"What seems to be the problem?" A barley man asked.

(Neji)

"This is where I can not intervene! If you try to mess with the future you'll end up regretting it!" Sasuke came in ten minutes ago demanding to know if I had saw something in my visions. In fact I have but if I revile anything the ending may be horrible because Sai and Lee's survival depended on Sasuke finding Naruto and with the old king. I can not say I enjoy these eyes of mine I can not do anything, Hinata knows this as well.

"NEJI! I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE I NEED NARUTO BACK!" True he did if he wants a free family he needs to find Naruto or else the bride his mom chose would end up marring him. Wait that might be it a clue in helping Sasuke without telling him the where about... not that I know.

"Did anyone see anything or anybody take Naruto?" I asked not liking the way it felt as Sasuke was begging still he had dropped to his knees and that is when you know a man is desperate.

"Kakashi and Iruka said he was taken by a girl and other vampires like us. She had long curly hair I think they said it was black and she had blue eyes." Sasuke said still on his knees. If the situation wasn't so fragile and dangerous I would assume Naruto would love to take a picture of this…maybe if I take one quick one.

"Well you need to think logically Sasuke. Who gains from Naruto being kidnapped who would want Naruto out of the way?" I said making him think while I took out my cell phone taking a quick snap before he noticed. He looked up while I had just finished stuffing my cell into my back pocket and his face looked hopeful.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said then shook his head his face becoming grave again with grief. Wow and I thought Naruto was the dumb one.

"Think harder if Naruto was out of the way who would you have to marry? Think idiot! Do you want to find NARUTO OR NOT?" I yelled making his head drop even further to the floor.

"Wait a minute…that girl from the Christmas party the one with the black hair…I don't know her name but that thing would!" Finally…ok so that problem was solved.

"That's a logical solution. Her name is ugh I don't know but it's a cousin of Sai's…twice removed…I think." I said not remembering who she was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sai and Lee)

"WHAT!" Sai said staring at his hands and then to Lee who was on the bed lying tiredly.

"It's like I said he's pregnant! And the effects of just turning into a vampire are taking a toll on his body. He needs rest and a doctor to stay with him just in case. It might as well be me there is no one else who would." Tsunade happened to be in the castle visiting when they called her screaming with a boy vomiting.

"So that was your plan Lee? How foolish." Sai said teas coming to his eyes but blinked them away.

"Why don't you boys ever listen to me? I'm going to have to get a new rule in place about forcing vampires take vampire sex Ed! You guys don't know how serious this is!" Tsunade smirked though and pulled out a sake cup and poured her liquid into it that came from her bag.

"I'm sorry." Lee whispered closing his eyes.

"Oh it's a good plan because now the case will have to be reopening to the new information. Smart…" She took a swag at the cup and guzzled the whole thing!

"Look I can stay in jail but I want Lee to be in a hospital." Sai said who had captured Lee's hand in his own at some point.

"Well I'll see what I can do for him ok. You guys stay put." The doctor lifted her self from the chair and walked out the door where a couple of guards were standing that could be seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto)

Where the hell am I? Wait a second THOSE COWARDS HIT ME OVER THE HEAD THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY.

"Finally awake I see." A girly voice said from behind me. Oh great I was captured by Sasuke fan…dammit! Of all the people who could have done it why a Sasuke fan…WHY?

"Hey untie me or else!" I said in an aloof voice. The room was light and a girly feel that Naruto had to scrunch his nose up in disgust.

"Oh I'll do that once Sasuke and I are married. Then I'll let your ugly self go!" Sure I could have ignored this but it made my blood boil. We have to kids that we have to take care of.

"I don't think so bitch. Sasuke would never do it he has two kids so I suggest you let me go before you get into trouble." I said glaring at the wall she came around me and her hand slapped me across the face…it didn't hurt or sting…I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie! Sasuke would never and certainly not with you!" She said glaring at me. I smirked.

"Oh but he does every night and morning and sometimes the general public." I said…that last one was half true…Sasuke had tried but I didn't let him.

"No stop it that's not true you're so ugly not even a hobo would do it with you!" Oh this bitch is such and IDIOT!

"Look bitch untie me or have Sasuke find out the truth and him come after you." I said my nerves where getting to me also my babies…I had left them with Sasuke witch wasn't the greatest idea…Sasuke liked to play a little rough with the Hikaru and sometimes with Hikari.

"Oh he won't find out I guess I can't let you go I'm going to have to kill you!" I looked up at her and then remembered the slap…sigh this is going to me so irritating! Sure I could break out of this if it got to bad but I want Sasuke to find me and I think there might be a guard or two behind me ready to-

"Oh man!" Pain was felt behind my head again opening the wound that had healed and then the light soon turned to dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The group)

"We have to get a visit to Sai to see where he lives…I can't believe none of us know!" Sakura said. They where in a limo going over 100! The group were on there way to find out if they could speak with Sai about where his cousin lived.

"Well we wouldn't really want to consider that Lee and Sai always had sex with each other." Gaara said looking out the window with Hinata on his left.

"You guys Sai's and Lee's relationship isn't like that…they do go on dates and stuff. Hinata said putting her two pointer fingers together in a familiar jester. Gaara just grunted and put his arm around Hinata bringing her closer to him.

"This will also let me see what father has in store for our friends." Sasuke said holding Hikaru. Ino had snatched Hikari because Sasuke was about to through her high into the sky and catch her but Ino wouldn't allow it.

"Ok. We have two days to find Naruto and as soon as I'm crowned I will save Sai and Lee!" Sasuke stared at the blonde baby witch reminded him of Naruto…of course the baby just had to fart and it made Sasuke's eye twitch while the whole limo laughed it out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sai and Lee)

"Ok so I got Lee a room near my quarters. However you have to stay in the cell for the remainder of the time. The case will open again tomorrow so someone will come to get you." Tsunade had to talk a little more formality because of the guards watching. She grabbed Lee's harm and pulled him off with her. Lee gave a final glance back at Sai his face ready to tear up. Sai gave him a reassuring smile then the door shut and another guard placed his arms back into special cuffs for vampires. They took him out of the room and back into his lonely cell.


	42. Into the DEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto of course

Warnings: Well I'm not sure

A/N Thank you al to have read and all who have posted feed back! Ok I lied this is the second to last sorry guys  here we go!

Chapter Forty-one

(Sasuke's and friends)

I walked up the familiar steps of my parent's house…a house where I grew up in. It was the same as always big and cold and dark however there was always a warm feeling every time I came back to this place.

The doors where centuries old but still looked brand new…how the times has changed for the humans but we keep to the old laws of justice that the king proclaims is real justice.

"Sasuke stop walking so slow and get your ass in gear we need to talk to the king now!" Sakura kicked me something she would never have done! I glared at her and showed my fangs making her step back a little but rolled her eyes and moved past me.

"Sasuke she's right you know so come on." Kiba was hypher but was restricted to moving because he had grown quit a bit for someone in the third stage. Shino was right behind him just incase something bad would happen.

"Right." I said speeding up my walk to match theirs. It had been a while since I have been here. That Christmas party was my favorite one it was so beautiful because Naruto was there. I guided them through the maze like house and finally after running we made it to the court room where I knew father would be. With out my mom I know how harsh my father's sentencing where and how cruel he was when she was gone.

"Ok guys before we go in Sakura and Ino and Choji you guys have to stay. They don't like humans and the Akamichi clan is not my father's favorite clan right now. The rest of you better behave because my father wasn't called cruel for nothing. Oh well Kiba I think you should stay with the others and watch my babies ok." I said they all nodded and Shino quickly kissed Kiba and they walked back to sit on a couch that was agents the wall. I turned towards the door labeled court room and I pushed them open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lee)

I feel so pathetic but I know this will work I just know it has to work. I just hope Sai hasn't given up on me yet. I know this will work. I believe in my friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kiba and others)

Ok it's time to be like Naruto and do something instead of sitting here like this. I must think what we could do instead of just sitting and waiting around. Oh we could find Sai and Lee!

"Let's go find Sai and Lee!" I said jumping up slower then usual thanks to the little thing in my belly. Gosh it hasn't even been that long and I'm growing like a blimp man…man I got to take a whiz.

"Yea we should do that. Why didn't we think of that?" Ino said poking Hikaru in the belly.

"Ok let's go then." Choji said pulling on Ino's hand.

__________________________________________________________________

(Neji)

Of course I wanted to help and I want to save Lee and Sai from this fate there is only one way I can help.

"Tenten are you ready?" I looked over to my future wife pulling keys from her pants.

"Yea baby!" I smiled and opened the mansion door and we ran in.

________________________________________________________________

(Iruka and Kakashi)

"So this is the place hu?" Iruka glared. Kakahsi stared at his lover and he had never seen such a malice look on the copper man.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

__________________________________________________________

(Naruto)

My vision was staring to come back as I started to wake up. I could feel my self dirty and bloody and. My chest hurt and my head feels like its going to explode. I'm a fuking vampire! What the hell am I waiting for? I am not going to sit here and take it.

I could feel my wounds starting to heal but the pain was still there pulsing. The ropes are pretty tight but if I concentrate I can break them!

I pulled with al might not trying to make noise just in case. Some one was close by me. I could hear the strain in the rope and then my arms were free and I quickly untied my feet. I wobbled a little feeling a couple of pains in my leg and a small fading pounding in my head. I looked around and there was the door….it was shut of course I checked if the handle was locked and to my relief it wasn't. I was ready just in case somebody tried to hit the back of my head again but there it was silent as the night sky and dark. I could see perfectly as though I lit the way….I wonder if that's why Sasuke can withstand the sun …by seeing thing darker….ok then lets see lets go this way. I bounded off a corridor and into the dark hallways ready for anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinata and Gaara)

Hinata and I split with the others Hinata knows she can't help them with her visions and that she isn't strong enough not to say no to them. I guess if I take her to find Sai and Lee that will be good. I know this place inside and out. I use to hunt Sasuke in here when we where little. I don't like to think about it.

"Gaara thank you for staying with me." I turned to look at her I could feel my self get giddy inside. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. That's all I needed to do and she under stood me because she started to walk again. The castle was easy to move around I just hope they are ok. I steel feel for Lee as more of a younger brother and I still do love him. I just want him to be happy he deserves it.

____________________________________________________________

(Sai)

Why in the hell did I let him do that I can't risk him I can't he deserves to live. It was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him but I'm just so week. I wish I could remember how to not feel. If that was the case then this wouldn't have happened to Lee. I'm such an ass hole. I'm so disgusted with myself. I have to….believe in Lee though I can't just give up on him. I'm going to have to lie and say I forced my self into him and impregnated him that way he will live. Yes that is what I will do.

"You're coming with us it's time for your sentencing." I stoop up and fallowed the guard out the cell and to a hall way.

_______________________________________________________


	43. When all the strings come together

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: I hope you remember

Warnings: sexual content so please if you are under age don't read….

A/N: Please forgive me for not writing you!!! This is the last and final chapter of this very long really no plot story! Also for the long wait I hope you like it!

Chapter: forty three

(Kiba)

I turned the tenth hundred corner of the castle thing! You know what I decided it wasn't a castle but a MAZE! It was meant to touchier whoever entered! My friends were getting irritated and so was I dammit! I made a right and bumped into a heavy set looking guard. I fell back a couple of steps and glared.

"Sai!" I heard Choji say behind me and so I turned my face to see the pale imitation of Sasuke. It was very creepy in a way. O well I found him sweet!

"Stand back kids this one has some sentencing to do so out of our way." The guards pushed and bumped ME! What the hell I was pregnant can't these bastards see that!

"HEY ASS HOLES YOU BETTER WATCH IT I'M PREGNAT!" I growled and they turned and looked at me with disgust and kept walking not even grunting an apology to me. Hikari and Hikaru were making buzzing sounds that echoed besides the pounding of the fat bastard of soldiers.

"Sai didn't look so good guys." Ino stated. It's true he didn't it wasn't like him either. What could be going on in his mind I winder?

* * *

(Naruto)

I hate this! I don't know what I'm doing…this place reminds me of Sasuke's house. I was still in the dark corners of some place and only saw picture hanging on walls or a couple of chairs know and again. I was lost in a castle thing…..I think. Why do some women have to be crazy? I was pressed agents the wall due to the lack of vision I had from losing a lot of blood I needed food. My hand came across a cold object that was round and smooth. It turned I realized it was a door.

I turned the handle and light stung my delicate eyes but it was short lived two dark figures came rushing towards me and covered my moth with a cloth I in took some thing sharp and passed out.

* * *

(Lee)

Dam I couldn't do anything because every time I moved the room got dizzy on me. I needed something I was thirsty and my throat was burning. It was so hard and unbearable. I dare not to move in fear of the rooming turning on me again. Tears welled up into my eyes…I know this because I felt them hot on my cheek.

A knock

"Lee are you in there?" I heard a sweet little innocent voice. It sounded so familiar and so nice like soft bells. It didn't bother me her voice. I heard the door open and creak sending my head in pain.

"Lee you look awful." That was a male voice very deep and gruff….Gaara witch means the other voice belonged to Hinata.

"I...It hurts…hel help please." I managed to say. I couldn't see them because if I were to open my eyes, it becomes a blur and make my stomach turn.

"Hinata do you think he needs blood? Look how his mouth is and how pale he looks." Gaara's voice was worried.

"Yes that's why I came here first. There should be some in the fried in the corner of the room. You get it while I lift him up." I felt hands on me and when I felt elevated my stomach turned but nothing came out because I had nothing in my stomach I had emptied it in the cell.

"Ok now Lee open your mouth please. Gaara slowly pour it in his mouth ok." Hinata was so gentle and nice. I did as she asked and was awarded with warm liquid that stopped the burn in my mouth and very slowly with every gulp of this languid my head became clear and my stomach became sturdy and full.

"His color is returning. That's sort of creepy in a way." Gaara said.

"Shut up!" I growled at him.

"Oh my gosh!! LEE TOLD GAARA TO SHUT UP!" A rough voice came through somewhere. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the source of the voice. It was Kiba and Ino and the twins and choji. All shocked to see that I told Gaara to shut up.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Well so far it was quiet and waiting for them to bring out Sai. Shino sat with me quiet…it wasn't helping my nerves. Neji and ditched out on me too…what the hell so did Gaara and Hinata! I hope whatever they are planning will help I just have to stall them now. Then I will save you Naruto! I don't know how but I will and kill the bastard who stole you from me! I was currently drumming my fingers and glaring at my father. There was no sign of Itachi either. It had been almost an half and hour already of sitting and Shino kept quiet the whole time staring at I don't know he has those creepy glasses on that make him look psycho and his shirt covers his mouth witch makes it worse.

"Hey ass hole I can read your mind! I'm just as worried as you are under stand." Crap! I forgot he could! Dam I'm losing my touch here….my fans are going to kick my ass!

I turned to look at my father but he was staring at a door being open. SAI! He looks so terrible. He's paler then usual what the hell happened to him? Where's Lee? I sat up straight in my chair. Shino did the same.

"LET THE SENTANCING BEGIN!" My father's voice boomed through the court room. They pushed Sai into a chair and soon everything became silent.

* * *

(Tenten and Neji)

"Tenten over here it's this door!" Neji called to his bride as she mad a wrong turn. She moved with speed and together they kicked down the door. It landed with a crash and there tied up was a beauty that hadn't aged in a long time.

"What kind of husband would lock up his wife like this?" Tenten growled and looked at Neji. Neji looked at her then turned away from a blush that quickly made its way to his ivory face.

"NEJI YOU PERVERT I SWEAR!" Tenten was about to through a knife at him but he stopped her with a quick kiss.

"Tenten know is not the time for this we have to get her out of there ok." The girl nodded and stared her work on the heavy chains and locks with ease and style.

"Wow." Neji was so impressed with her.

"Alright Neji we got the girl let's go and we need to hurry!" Tenten Handed the boy the unconscious lady and they sprinted back up the stairs they had taken all the way down to the basement.

* * *

(Shino)

This is not good! Sai you idiot! I need to stop him from saying anything…Tenten and Neji aren't here yet…SAI is about to send him self into suicidal mode. I can't let this happen!

"My king pleases before we discuss this how can we prove that this young man has indeed been turned Rock Lee into a vampire we can't say for sure until 24 hours has passed and so far only 22 have passed." This might stall him.

"You're right…however if somebody will please bring in Tsunade please." His voice sounded confident. However I knew Tsunade was at the other side of the castle.

"Yes, but you may have to wait a little bit. She's on the other side of the castle." He glared at the guy who had spoke and then with gritted teeth…

"Fine hurry up then!"

* * *

(Kakashi and Iruka)

"Target captured! Let's leave him in the bag then. We have to hurry back now." Iruka whispered. He through the bag in the back seat of the car and kakashi jumped into the driver's seat. They were off in a matter of moments speeding down the streets.

"That was easier then I thought! I'm just relieved now." Iruka said sliding in his seat.

* * *

(Lee)

I feel a little better now that some of my most trusted friends are here but I can't shake this feeling that something is happening, a chill. Sai please wait for us please.

"Come on Gaara I need your help!" I know what I must do! Knowing Sai he's going to try and save me! I'm not going to be abandoned again not this time! Gaara pulled me on his back making me shocked.

"Alright every body let's hurry!" Gaara spoke and he took off at full speed with the others close behind. Walls were a blur.

* * *

(Sai)

It's been another 30 minutes I can't I must do this for Lee. I'm not longed for this world.

"King…I did it I forced my self upon the human and I took his virginity and I turned him into one of us!" I put on a cold stoned face like how it was before. I felt my heart throb a little but kept my face none the less. He stared at me shocked not sure if to trust me or not.

* * *

(Sasuke)

That idiot has he no faith in his friends?

"Father that is a lie let us wait for Tsunade to see. You know how Sai is like! He's a trickster." I couldn't let this go!

"SILENCE, how dare you speak out like that Sasuke? When we are in the court I'm the enemy so shut your mouth or ill punish you my self. However the bug master I will heed and wait for Tsunade." Thank got some little time left.

* * *

(Tsunade)

"What, they want me to go where? Look I'm busy here so come back some other time." Dam it I need to stall this.

"But the king demanded you come." The man looked worried and scared. Good he should be.

"I said I don't have time for this!" I through the chair I was sitting on agents the wall it shattered. The man ran out of the room.

* * *

(Iruka and Kakashi)

"Hey babe did Naruto always have long curly hair?" Kakashi stared though the back seat. Iruka turned and looked.

"CRAP!" They stopped the car and took the bag and looked in side it was the girl at the party. She had blood droplets on her face witched smelled faintly like….Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto)

I felt like I was moving. It was shaky and bumpy but moving anyway. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was in a car in the front seat.

"HOLY CRAP WHERE AM I GAHHHHH IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED NOO SASUKE! MY BABIES WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Still lively as ever Naruto?" That voice…..

"Jariya?"

"The one and only little squirt." HELL YA SCORE FOR ME BABY!

* * *

(Lee)

Almost there almost there, I have to admit that I was surprised that Gaara put me on his back just like nothing. I have always felt a certain awquardness after Gaara dumped me. It felt like I would always be with him. However it all changed and now I have fallen for another man. He's a pervert yes but still there's something about him.

"You ready Lee?" I jumped surprised to hear his voice.

"Yes." I said waiting in anticipation. I don't care if they kill me! I just want to be with him forever and ever. I could see the court room right in front of us and we headed towards it at full speed!

* * *

(Sasuke)

Hey Shino if you can read minds why in the hell won't you talk to me to calm my *BLEEP* nerves hu? I stared at Shino to make sure he heard it loud and clear he turned to me then back to the wall.

WHAT THE HELL KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?

"You know Sasuke your brain is nosier then before you were with Naruto. I think he's rubbed of off you and your ice butt." Shino that guy! I could feel my upper brow start to twitch.

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The court room doors where just know slammed in and it echoed through the whole court room every body was in a shocked state. Emerging through the doors was Lee and Gaara and the others excluding Tenten and Neji….Hey that reminds me where was Kakashi and Iruka they disappeared on me!

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING? HOW DARE YOU INTTURUPT THIS COURT SESSINON! EPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!" My father's voice was just as loud as the door being kicked in.

* * *

(Gaara)

Maybe I over did it a little…..?

* * *

(Lee) I jumped off of Gaaras back staggering a little but Gaara steadied me with a helping hand.

" Your majesty Please I forgive the intrusion but please don't blame all this on Sai it was me! I used seduction on him I wanted to be one you guys and stay with Sai forever! So please even if you kill us let us be together! I BEG YOU!" I know it sounded stupid but it was the truth.

"Well child have you been bitten? Have you been transformed all ready?" The kings voice sounded emotionless I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Yes I have it was some time I don't really remember though It seemed all so fast. Sai and I were making love." I said a blush took my face. Sai's looked at him for the first time. He had something behind his coal eyes.

"Did you know about the law we have child?" He asked I turned to face him again and with out feeling ashamed I answered him.

"Yes your majesty."

"I see then. Then you must know the penalty for your action, Sentencing the both of you to death!"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop right there!" Everybody's eyes turned to tall beautiful women, everybody bowed in respect to her! The room was in whispers and in awe. Tenten and Neji were behind looking sloppy and worn out like they did a marathon of some sort.

* * *

(Normal)

The lady swept across the hall her lond black hair sweeping into the sides back and forth. The vampire king's eyes looked troubled and he got up and bowed. She gave a wink at Sasuke and gracefully went to the king.

"My queen…What are you doing here?" The king looked nervous. She smiled and pulled him up by the choker and glared at him.

"Get out of my seat! You're going to be sleeping on the couch for a long while!" The whole court oooed. Sasuke smiled "oh ya that's where he got it from."

The king got up and went to sit in a smaller seat located on the near right of the now sitting queen. She smiled at Lee and opened her mouth.

"You little brats! If you knew the consequences why did you do it Lee? What's wrong with a whole life time with Sai was it not enough?" The lady looked like a concerned mother right now. Lee looked at her and opened his mouth no signs of fear.

"NO humans are greedy creatures my queen! It would have to be with forever with him and only him! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER because I LOVE HIM!" Lee's eyes were filled with tears and Sai quickly got up to hold him and squeeze him.

Sasuke smiled some but his heart ached for Naruto. He looked at his children and smiled they were sleeping now and one was making spit bubbles with his mouth.

"Well if that's how it's going to be." Everybody turned their attention back onto the queen. Sai held on tightly to Lee.

"I'm going to have to sentence you two to the borders of the country and will work as guards for 150 years understand! Also Tsunade?" the blonde young doctor walked into the room smiling.

"Yes?"

"You will teach all male vampires sex Ed and they have to attend or they will be forced into more painful class to make them listen! You can choose your teachers but we will compensate you.

"THANK YOU MY QUEEN." Lee bowed and tears fell from his eyes.

"Lee it will be just you and me forever." Sai whispered into Lee's ear. Gently he lifted Lee's chin and kissed him full on the lips. The whole court room awed and made other suggestive marks.

* * *

(Iruka and Kakashi)

Iruka glared at the girl and punched her in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO?" Kakashi pulled Iruka back a little. The girl was smiling and laughing hysterically. Iruka was about to punch her again but kakashi just knocked her out. She fell limp in the car.

"Babe don't worry I'm sure he's fine he's a strong kid." Kakashi soothed Iruka's back and rubbed his face and licked the tears.

"I know but there's blood ...His blood babe." Iruka said holding on tighter to his lover.

"Everything is going to be ok. Let's get this kid to the court hosing seems like every body's getting in trouble. Little vampires."

"I wouldn't' talk if I were you." Iruka mumbled making Kakashi chuckle. After a bit of hugging they made it in the car and drove off.

* * *

(Neji)

Thank god we made it in time. I knew this mission was going to be hard so I'm glad I brought Tenten.

"Hey Neji you look tired. Those stairs walk climbs training room and what was that one room all dark with the robots and stuff o well. Come on Neji it wasn't that hard for you was it?" Tenten smiled. Women I say!

"You knew Tenten I wouldn't be talking you look the same as me." I smiled and we both laughed. Man I'm So lucky…I guess Ill wait for that forbidden fruit just a little bit longer my Tenten.

* * *

(Normal)

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke looked towards the person calling him and he jumped up.

"DID YOU FIND HIM?" Sasuke's eyes were on the bag. The court room fell silent once more. Kakshi shook his head. He turned to the queen who was staring at them.

"MY Queen Naruto has gone missing and we have caught the main culprit!" Kakashi took the girl with the curly hair out of the bag and placed her on the floor. She was glaring at all of them.

"YOU STOLE MY NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU!" The queen stood up and glared at the girl with full force. Sasuke's father looked at his wife and stood as well.

"My dear?" He said.

"Take over on this case no mercy for this vampire!" The queen looked pissed her face was turned and growling/ hissing. Her fangs were sharp her hands clenched and shaking.

* * *

(Normal)

"Know now don't get your guises panties in a bunch." The court room once again looked to the busted down door. The Queen looked over and in a second became the beautiful women goddess as she had entered before. She squealed and ran over to Naruto and hugged the hell out of him. Naruto's parents where right behind Jariya and smiling.

"Hey you little slut How the hell did you get out?" The queen let go of Naruto and punched the girl into the wall. It shattered some of the wall and blood trickled down it. The girl fell silent.

"Guards for now take that traitor to the jail." The kind said staring at his wife. Man no wonder why he married this woman.

* * *

(Naruto)

If it wasn't for Jariya and my parents I don't think id ever get out of that house maze thingy. Gosh where are my babies and my Man? There they are. Awe look Hikaru's spit bubbles. Look at little Hikari's feet so cute.

"Naruto!" Hey Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I ran and hugged him and squeezed him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry about the fight we had. Please forgive me." Oh yeah the fight.

"I already have babe! I forgot about it so you're in the green." Sake smiled and lightly even more gently placed his pale hands on the plump and round tushy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto warned. Sasuke however didn't seem to care….How sad Naruto said as Sasuke roamed his body and his neck with kisses and licks.

"GET A FUCKIN ROOM YOU SEX MACHINES!" Kiba yelled. Shino was holding him back….

The rest was all a blur to me as I found my self in a state of pleasure as Sasuke was pounding me doggy style in a room made of glass. He was hitting all the right spots and his shaft felt so good in me…….

You know Life can't go with out light and dark times in your life…if it was all happy all the time would it really be best

* * *

Ok there's going to be a short chapter after this ! Thank you for hanging in with the kk even though this story had not that much of a plot or reason or sense! You can hit me later I swear


End file.
